MotorCity Machine Guns!
by AriesZombieReBornBalorPrincess
Summary: Ali and Addy join their friends the MotorCity Machine Guns. They are on their way to taking over TNA, but friendships and relationships will be put to the test. Can they survive? Or will everything fall apart? Feat. others from TNA Colab with LoopyLou1990
1. Chapter 1

_**xXx Addison xXx**_

"Adds watch out" I heard being called from behind me. I turned around since nothing was infront of me as a yellow blob smacked me right into my left eye.

"Shelley I'm gonna kill you" I yelled closing my left eye, placing my hand over my eye and chasing after him.

"You get him girl" I heard Ali yell

"Dont kill my tag partner I need him for tonight" Josh yelled

"Sorry Josh you gotta find a new partner tonight" I yelled jumping onto Pat's back.

"Aaahhhhh someone anyone help me" Patrick faked screamed.

"No one's gonna save you" I said softly putting him into a headlock. As superstars and knockouts walked by some amused by the situation and others not so amused.

It's not like I would really kill Patrick Martin, the man is way too hot for that. The most damage I would do to the man was badly flirt with him. "I tap" Pat cried falling to the ground and tapping the floor repeatedly.

I let him go and blew on my nails "And I'm just that good" I smirked at him.

I turned on my heel and slowly started to walk away. "Piggy back ride" Alex shouted and jumped on my back. I stummbled forward some but caught my balance before we both fell over. "The loser gets to enjoy the ride back to the locker room" He said calmly.

I laughed to myself and walked into the locker room, neither Josh or Ali seemed too be shocked that I was carring Alex on my back. "End of the line" I said dropping Alex onto the floor with an umph causing everyone to burst out laughing.

"I can't believe you did that Addz" Pat pouted

"Oh I'm sorry, does the wittle baby need a kiss on his boo-boo" I cooed at him.

Patrick quickly nodded his head. And got up "Right here sugar" he said pointing to his ass "Then when you are done there you can kiss me right here" he said pointing to his lips.

I smirked "Ok but close your eyes first." I told him as he closed his eyes.

I motioned for Ali and Josh to be quiet well I got a wet hand towel and twirled it up then snapped him right across both ass cheeks. Because we all know snapping someone with a wet towel hurts a hell of a lot more then a dry one. He jumped and screamed like a little school girl grabbing his ass with both hands jumping up and down. The three us of were laughing so hard at him that our faces were turning bright red. "I'm so gonna get you back for that Addz, but first is my ass red?" he asked pulling his wrestling pants down.

"Sorry Pat its bright red" I told him admiring his bare ass. Stop staring at the mans ass, his very fine ass at that. Damn it Addison stop staring and drooling over it.

"Hey Addz you can stop looking at Patrick's ass now" Ali spoke causing me to send her a playful glare and my face turning beet red. "Oh and please wipe the drool off your face it's not a pretty sight"

"Ali we know I have the best ass around, and if Addz wants to check it out she can, I don't mind" he said sending a wink my way, making me blush more. "But Ali is right Addz wipe the drool off that's just gross and not sexy at all"

Thankfully I had Josh on my side "Come on dude, I can't stand to talk about your damn ass and we gotta go and get the states named before we go out."

They walked out of the locker room reciting the names. Now if you don't know, every wrestler has a pre match ritual and for the machine guns they name the 50 states. For me I like to get pumped listening to a few rock songs. Don't matter what songs or what artist any of them work. And if there is an off chance I forget my IPod I just sang along to my enterance music and jumped around before walking out.

"Ya know it's up to us to save them right Addy?" Ali asked as we watched the guns walk out.

"Yep, so how do you wanna take the freaks out this time? They really are becoming to easy to beat down lately"

"Let's just attack them from behind. But I get the witch that is Angelina"

"Fine with me, I don't mind taking out the evil that is Winter" We walked out of the locker room talking about guys. I wanted to be so much more then friends with Alex, but there was somthing that was holding me back. "Isn't it weird that your boyfriend has to go against your best friends?"

"Not really, it's not me that's fighting him."

"That's true but what if you have to face him for the titles. I get that it will be fun and all, but seriously it would have to cause trouble if you got the pin on him and took the tag titles from him"

"It wouldn't bother me, but maybe him not really sure. I haven't even told him that I'm going to be in a mixed tag match for his and Matt's tag titles"

I looked through the curtain listening to everything that Ali was saying. "We'll talk later but we got some knockout bitchs to handle right now."

We stormed through the curtian as Angelina and Winter were making their way down. I still wasn't sure what they were suppose to be doing going out there during the guys tag match but I was all good for giving them a beat down. I hit Winter in the back of the head, she fell forward falling down. I started to kick her in the ribs, she grabed my foot and pulled it out from under me making me fall backwards, I hit my head hard on the ramp. I put my hand to my head and felt some warm sticky blood coming out. Oh hell no bitch I got up and jumped onto her and started to pound her head into the cement floor. The next thing I knew I was being pulled off of Winter. "Damn it let me go, I wanna kill that bitch" I screamed kicking.

"Damn it Addz relax, you need to get your head looked at"

"NO Pat I wanna kill her" I yelled finally giving up and letting Patrick take me to the trainers office so he could do whatever he had to do to my head. I wasn't even sure how bad off my head was yet.

_**This mine and LoopyLou1990's newest story! Let us know what you think of it!  
>If you don't know Alex Shelley's real name is Patrick Martin and Chris Sabin's real name is Josh Harter!<br>Yes they really do recite the 50 states, there is a video on youtube of them doing so if you didn't know that!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: LoopyLou here to carry on the awesomeness :D**

I had lifted little miss plastic fantastic to hit her with a TKO onto the concrete. I would so be getting chewed out for this, but I enjoyed nothing more than inflicting damage on her. First she tries and splits Josh and Jamie up and then she tries to wriggle her way in to Shells bed, bitch is going to get her ass kicked. As often as damn possible. Addz didn't know and she never would, she has her little heart set on my best friend Patrick 'Shell's' Martin. If he wasn't like a brother I could possibly see the appeal, but he was so I didn't. Besides I had my mitts on the ever so damn sexy Tommy Mercer.

Anyway enough drooling. I heard a dull thud and the next thing I knew Addz was attacking Winter. Well actually looked like she was trying to kill her, ha that would be kind of funny to watch. I dropped Lauren like yesterday's news as Shells tried to pull her off. That's when I noticed she was bleeding. How dare that pasty faced bitch hurt my BFF like that. As Josh turned to grab my arm and drag me backstage I aimed a nice kick to Winters ribs and smiled as the crowd cheered.

"Jeez Ali, good job you weren't wearing your new rocks."

"Good job? Joshy it's a crying shame I didn't have them on should have broken a rib." I grinned at him as we walked through the curtain.

"You are crazy and scary, crazy scary. That's why I love you ya!"

"Exactly someone has to save yours and Shells ass."

"Enough talk about Shelley's ass!" I laughed as we walked into the trainer's room to see the doc gluing Addz head. I cringed was never a fan of the sensation of someone gluing your head back together.

"You two took your time, were you making out with Mr tall and ginger?" Why did Shells always have to mock Tommy's red hair, that's right RED not GINGER!

"No as a matter of fact I was giving Katarina a good kick in the ribs." I smiled and stuck my tongue out making Addz giggle. "You ok Addy, I hadn't even realised anything was wrong, I thought you'd beat her to the ground."

"I'm good just a cut." She grinned. Shells looked like he wanted to say something, but kept his mouth shut. I had for a while wondered if Shells had the same feelings for Addy as she had for him, but they were both to stubborn to do anything about it. I looked at the clock and saw the time, I edged towards the door.

"Oh just go Ali, say hi to ginger boy for me!" I flipped Shelley off and flashed a grin to Addz before I left heading for the Tag team Champions locker room. I knocked on the door and came face to face with Morgan.

"Howdy cow girl!" I rolled my eyes at him. Just because my brother was the Cowboy James Storm, he insisted on calling me cow girl. Duffus.

"Is there a really handsome guy in there?" He grinned down at me.

"You're looking at him."

"I thought you were the ogre." He frowned at me as Tommy pulled the door open wider.

"Babe, loved the kick you gave Winter almost as funny as ODB and EY's make out session." I pulled a face at that, kissing EY with that beard looked gross. Tommy leaned down (and I mean leaned he had like a foot on me) and kissed me, wrapping his arms around my waist. I felt a little bad that I hadn't told him I would be in a mixed tag match and if I won we would be in the running for his title. I'm sure he would understand, but although I had told Addz he would deal if he lost the titles to Chris and Alex or me or her, I knew really he would be pretty pissed about it.

"And I loved giving her a kick, shame I wasn't wearing my new rocks."

"Oo the ones with the metal caps at the front?" I laughed and so did Morgan they really got my humour and were just as vengeful as me at times.

"Damn Skippy, so uh are they going to beat on you again?" I asked trailing my fingers down Tommy's arm. I hated that Magnus and Joe were coming down week after week losing to my guy and his partner, but then beating on them afterwards.

"Aww babe I didn't realise you cared!" I shook my head at Morgan and gave him the finger.

"About you no not really, but I've had enough of them beating on you Tommy." He smirked at me and kissed me again quickly.

"Dunno they might they might not, but we'll get 'em this time babe, promise." I kissed him once more for good luck and watched as he walked down to gorilla with Morgan. I headed back to MMG's locker room and found my stable mates all in there, Shells and Addz play fighting as usual. Josh looked up as I entered and saw I wasn't exactly happy.

"What's wrong Ali?" I came and sat by my best friend and he threw his arm across my shoulders.

"Magnus and Joe might attack them again. It infuriates the hell out of me that, I can't do anything. Stupid Jarrett." I huffed.

"Why don't you ask Dixie?" Shells asked the obvious.

"She already did the second time they attacked Tommy and Morgan. She said no, especially seen as Chris has returned she wants you to go for the tag titles so one part of MMG can hardly go save the competition." Addz supplied, he sighed knowing she was right. Did I mention that Shells and Chris didn't know we were going for the titles too as a mixed team. Oops.

"Maybe I should go wait at the gorilla, Addz you coming with?" I gave her a look. "Sure, see you later boys!" As we walked out and headed to the gorilla Addz laughed.

"What?"

"Just us not telling them."

"Hey we agreed it would be amusing to see the look on their faces when we annihilate our opponents in our tag matches, just don't forget I'm up first."

"Sure thing Mexican American going to get their asses kicked! But you know we tell them pretty much everything."

"Yeah except for your crush on Shells, but I'm sure Chris knows." She frowned at me. "I didn't tell him he's just very perceptive."

We stood by the monitors and watched as for the third consecutive week Tommy and Morgan got a beat down. Addz held on to me more to prevent me going down there than in comfort. "Hey girls!" We both turned to see our tag partners for the night.


	3. Chapter 3

_**xXx Addison xXx**_

"Maybe I should go wait at the gorilla, Addz you coming with?" She asked shooting me a look. I knew I had no choice but to go with. But it would be helpful if I went with since I had to.

"Sure, see you later boys!" As we walked out and headed to the gorilla I couldn't help but laugh. It wasn't my fault that we wanted to surprise the boys, and they couldn't figure it out. I swear guys can be so dumb at times.

"What?"

"Just us not telling them."

"Hey we agreed it would be amusing to see the look on their faces when we annihilate our opponents in our tag matches, just don't forget I'm up first."

"Sure thing Mexican American going to get their asses kicked! But you know we tell them pretty much everything."

"Yeah except for your crush on Shells, but I'm sure Chris knows." I frowned at her. How did Josh know that I liked Patrick. "I didn't tell him he's just very perceptive."

We stood by the monitors and watched as for the third consecutive week Tommy and Morgan got a beat down. I held on to Ali to prevent her from going down there. I didn't have to second guess the fact she would run down there and try to kill a few people.

"Hey girls!" We both turned to see our tag partners for the night.

"Hey Kaz, AJ" I greeted them pounding fists. "You ready for the matches?"

"Yea we are but does the other half of the guns know about us teaming together? And does Tommy know?" Kaz asked looking us both over.

"No" we said together.

Ali's face lit up when Matt and Tommy walked out "Go check on your hunny bunny" I told her giving her a slight push.

"Why didn't you tell Pat and Josh about this?" AJ asked "Because we don't need them after us over this"

"Relax guys they wont go after you. The worst they will do is yell and throw a fit at me and Ali, nothing major"

"Come on AJ were up" Ali said coming back over

"Good luck" Ali nodded and walk out with AJ.

"Should we start counting to see who is gonna come first?" Kaz asked moving over by me.

"Nah the guys will be in the locker room when we get back, so it will be Tommy, who's coming now. He seems to be upset"

"Typical Matt following behind laughing his head off about this" I laughed over the stupid comment.

"Tommy you can't go out there, she can take care of herself and AJ wont let anything happen to her and you know that, calm down some before she gets out here" I told him as Matt and Kaz held him back the best they could.

Tommy shoved them off and walked alittle ways away. Matt following behind to calm his friend down some. Things weren't looking good for Ali.

"So uh who are we fighting tonight?"

"Them two" Kaz said pointing. Great we have to fight the punk of prince Shannon Moore and the enigma, the rainbow haired warrior Jeff Hardy. I was looking forward to this match but I didn't think I could face them.

"How is my ex tag partners little sister?" Shannon asked slipping his arm around my shoulder.

"I'm good and ready to kick your punk ass" I playfully told him elbowing him in the ribs.

"Watch your language missy. Your bro may not be here but I did tell him that I would be keeping an eye on you" Shannon said giving me a stren look.

"Yes sir" I said on the verge of tears.

"Look what you did moron" Jeff said pulling me into a hug. I stuck my tongue out at him. I heard Kaz laugh.

I slipped out of Jeff's grasp and jumped onto Ali. "Congrats on the win girly. But uh you got one pissed off boy" I pointed down the hall some.

"I'll deal with him, but good luck out there"

I felt bad for her but I had to focus on my match. I really wanted to wrestle Shannon. Yea so what that Jesse Neal is my older brother but that did mean that Shannon quickly became like a brother to me, which ment that I inherited Jeff and Matt too. God how was a girl suppose to have a life with all these guys making sure that I was off limits. I was happy that it was just Jeff and Shannon around here. I wasn't sure if Patrick knew about it or not. But we still goofed off alot. And he knew who my older brother was and it didn't seem to bother him, but whatever.

I locked up with Shannon "Sorry Shan you are going down" I whispered to him and pulled him down kneeing him in the stomach and tossing him to the matt. I put him in headlock waiting for him to tap.

The match went back and forth before he threw me to the outside, I made the tag to Kaz before I landed on the outside of the ring. I sat on the floor catching my breath as Kaz wrestled who ever. I slowly started to get up and climbed back to my spot in the corner. Kaz got the Fade to Black on Jeff. I didn't see Shannon anywhere. Kaz quickly tagged me in. I climbed to the top rope and stood up, I jumped and hit Sugar Rush, a shooting star senton. I covered Jeff as Kaz ran over and speared Shannon.

"Here is your winners Kazarian and Addison Neal" Christy announced.

I walked backstage as Time To Shine By Saliva blasted through the arena. I walked backstage with an extra skip to my walk. I was met with a big hug from Patrick. "That was amazing guys, where's Ali?" Josh asked looking around.

"Uh Tommy didn't know about her wrestling in this tournament, when we went out she was talking to him, so I'm not sure where they went to"

"That was freaking awesome Addz" Patrick praised keeping his arm around my waist"

"Thanks" I gasped as Patrick picked me up bridal style and carried me off. "I'll see ya guys later" I yelled to Kaz, Jeff and Shannon as we got further away. They waved and chuckled some.

Josh held the locker room door open. I patted his head as Patrick walked in. He sat down on the couch in the room keeping me on his lap. I wasn't sure what was going on here but I was going to enjoy it. I smiled and cuddled into Patrick. I chuckled to myself when I smelt that he had on old spice cologne. He remembered that I said that was my favorite when we couldn't sleep one night so we stayed up and talked all night. I was tracing my fingertip over his abs, did I mention that he was shirtless? Well he is! I giggled alittle. He looked at me raising an eyebrow. "What Baby Bear?" I asked giggling, I heard Chris spit out his water. Patrick just shook his head with a small on my face. We turned more serious when Ali walked in. I looked over at Ali not moving my head from Pat's chest, as the guys turned their attention to Ali. She was clearly annoyed and maybe just tad bit ticked off. Oh no what happened? "Ali you ok girl?" She let out a frustred sigh.

I better not have to go knock some sense into Tommy. She let out a small chuckle "Am I ok? Yea let's see about that shall we?" She started to pace the room. I curled up further to Pat, when she get's pissed, you best stay out of her way. "Ali try to relax some before you continue" Josh tried to reason with her. She gave Josh a small glare, and he backed down fast.

**That's it from me, next one by LoopyLou1990!**


	4. Chapter 4

~Alisha~

I walked out with AJ to my music Crazy and Me by My Passion. I was a little surprised Tommy hadn't put two and two together while I was talking to him. But now was time to focus on my match. The crowd was behind us totally. Hernandez and Anarquia were already in the ring while their lap dogs Rosita and Sarita were cat calling outside the ring. Safe to say we made quick work of these bozos, we were making quick and effortless tags. Working with AJ was like working with any member of MMG, but what did I expect AJ was great at tag team competition. AJ hit Styles Clash onto Anarquia before tagging me in and taking out Hernandez. I climbed the ropes going for Thunder and Lightning (Moonsault Senton) and getting the win. "And here are your winners AJ Styles and Storm!" We celebrated in the ring before heading backstage.

As I came through the curtain Addy jumped on me.

"Congrats on the win girly. But uh you got one pissed off boy" She pointed off to the side where I could see Tommy. Great couldn't he just be bloody happy for me? I released her and smiled.

"I'll deal with him, but good luck out there." I walked off towards Tommy and Morgan. Tommy turned away sure I would follow and walked off to their locker room.

"You're in trouble!" Morgan laughed. I punched him in the ribs and stalked off after Tommy. I got there and shut the door officially telling Morgan to buzz off. I looked up at Tommy and smiled.

"What the hell was that?" He spat glaring at me.

"What? That was me winning a tag match with AJ. What is wrong with that?"

"What's wrong? Seriously? They could have hurt you! Not to mention the fact you didn't even tell me! We keeping secrets now?" He was red in the face with anger, I really couldn't see the problem. But I'd be damned if I would let him talk to me like that.

"I didn't tell you cos I knew damn well you'd say no and try to get me out of the match! As for keeping secrets, I wasn't I was just delaying telling you. Like a surprise. Get over it already!"

"You know you're such a damn liar. In fact that's what you did you lied to me! Not to mention you could come after my titles. Not that you'd win…"

"Oh so what you're better than me? You are such an asshole. And if that's how you feel about me then maybe we shouldn't be together. And you know what I am going to win this tournament and kick your ass and Morgan's. Me and AJ are going to hold those titles and it'll be me that pins you!" I snapped I couldn't be around him he was an over bearing oaf! And I hated him right this second. I pulled on the door.

"Ali where are you going?" I could hear the regret in his voice and knew he felt bad now, but who gives a flying fuck!

"Anywhere that you aren't!" I shot back and stormed out, slamming the door and walking into Morgan.

"Well babe I'm here for you." He smirked holding his arms open for me.

"Do one douche bag!" I snapped and stormed off back to MMG's locker room. I walked into find Addy sat on Shells lap if I wasn't so angry I'd be all over this, but I couldn't stop being angry.

"Ali you ok girl?" Addy asked. I sighed at my friend ready to pull my hair out. Shells and Chris didn't give a shit, so why did Tommy have to be an ass? I released a little chuckle and it wasn't exactly friendly.

"Am I ok? Yea let's see about that shall we?" I started to pace, I needed to let out my frustration, but I'd already had a match. I couldn't just start a fight I was already in the bad books for beating on Love last month when I shouldn't have even been there.

"Ali try to relax some before you continue" Chris reasoned. I didn't want reason I glared at him and he backed down fast. I kicked the wall leaving a dent and let fly with a flurry of curses. I saw Addy shrink further in to Shells if that was possible she was already sitting on his damn lap. I chuckled again to myself. I folded my legs and dropped to the floor. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, happy thoughts Ali, happy thoughts. Chris saw that I had relaxed some and sat down next to me, putting his arm across my shoulders. I opened my eyes and grinned at Addy and Shells.

"Something I should know about Shelley?" He grinned and wrapped his arms tighter around Addy.

"No I don't think so." He smirked, his gaze flickering to Addy who was blushing. Chris nudged me.

"Soo?" Before I could tell them there was knocking on the door.

"Babe open up I know you're in there. You always come here. Look I'm sorry I was such an ass. Can we talk?" I unfolded my legs and brought them up to rest my chin on. Patrick looked at me and knew I wasn't in the mood for talking. He looked at Josh and he nodded. This was why I loved these guys looks and small movements and we knew what each other needed. Josh grabbed my hand pulling me up and grabbed my bag. He shoved that in Pat's locker and me into his locker. Thank god I was only small and these were rather large lockers. I heard the door open and Alex must have gone to it.

"She ain't here Crimson. So do us a favour and go away. I think you upset her enough for one day."

"Really? You expect me to believe that Martin? She doesn't go anywhere without you and your sidekick or Addy or me. And we are all still here so where is she?" He boomed why did my best friend and boyfriend have to hate each other?

"Far away from you, she came in kicked the wall, took her stuff and left." Shell sniped.

"You know I outta kick your ass for upsetting her, Tommy. You should be god damn happy that she and I are making it in the men's division. Not throwing a fit about your god damn titles!" I loved Addy to pieces I can image the look of disgust on her face for Tommy's attitude and since when has Joshy ever been Pat's sidekick or vice versa.

"I know Addy, I over reacted, I tried to apologise, but she just walked off and slammed the door. Addy I didn't mean to be a dick to her." Oo he was good, Shell would have argued with him all night, but Addy would tell him off and then tell him she'd sort it out.

"Well ain't that a crying shame ginger boy! You hurt our best friend, you should support her yet you're being a complete asshole, she'll come to you when she wants. Not when you want."

"I wasn't talking to you Idiot!" Tommy snapped.

"Don't talk to him like that!" Addy yelled, hehe she's got her man's back.

"Look everyone just needs to chill. Tommy, Pat's right. Ali will come when she's calmed down and thought things over. Maybe you should just go and wait for her at the hotel." Chris ever the voice of reason.

"Fine and Addy I really didn't mean to upset her." With that he left shutting the door behind him. I waited till Chris had called the all clear and Alex opened the locker pulling me into a hug. Addy joined and then so did Chris.

"Group Hug!" I yelled. Everybody laughed.

"Ali, your boyfriend is a dick!" Alex said.

"Quit it Pat, now is not the time to be hating on him. I'm guessing you heard what he said Ali?" I nodded as we all pulled back from the hug.

"He reckons I can't win this tournament, no offence Addy I'm kicking your ass, winning this tournament and giving him a beat down for those titles." I grinned. And she gave me a look that said bring it.

"Anyway come on we have a gig tonight, you ok to sing Addy?" Chris asked as we gathered our gear to leave.

"Sure thing." She smiled. I pulled my phone out, maybe I had overreacted as well. I text Tommy telling him I'd be at the bar later as we have a gig. I smiled to myself and followed my three BBFs out of the arena.

A/N: My Passion is a British band just so you know :D


	5. Chapter 5

_xXx **Addison** xXx_

"You know I outta kick your ass for upsetting her, Tommy. You should be god damn happy that she and I are making it in the men's division. Not throwing a fit about your god damn titles!" I yelled at him. Ali was my best girlfriend and I wasn't going to let Tommy think he got off easy, with Ali just stroming off on him. I love Ali, and I was always going to be there for her. And I have pure disgust wrote all over my face from how childish Tommy is being right now.

"I know Addy, I over reacted, I tried to apologise, but she just walked off and slammed the door. Addy I didn't mean to be a dick to her." Patrick knew better then to start agruing with Tommy over this, because if he did, I would be yelling at him later at the hotel.

"Well ain't that a crying shame ginger boy! You hurt our best friend, you should support her yet you're being a complete asshole, she'll come to you when she wants. Not when you want."

"I wasn't talking to you Idiot!" Tommy snapped.

"Don't talk to him like that!" I yelled, standing infront of Pat. So what that Tommy was ten times my height, I wasn't gonna let anyone yell at Patrick like that.

"Look everyone just needs to chill. Tommy, Pat's right. Ali will come when she's calmed down and thought things over. Maybe you should just go and wait for her at the hotel." Josh said being the voice of reason.

"Fine and Addy I really didn't mean to upset her." With that he left shutting the door behind him, looking defeated. A look that didn't really suit the man, but it was his fault for this mess. Josh called the all clear. Patrick opened the locker pulling Ali into a hug. Me and Josh soon joined in.

"Group Hug!" Ali yelled. Everybody laughed.

"Ali, your boyfriend is a dick!" Pat said.

"Quit it Pat, now is not the time to be hating on him. I'm guessing you heard what he said Ali?" Ali nodded as we all pulled back from the hug.

"He reckons I can't win this tournament, no offence Addy I'm kicking your ass, winning this tournament and giving him a beat down for those titles." She grinned. I gave her a look that said bring it. I wasn't going to back down to anyone. She wanted to fight, she will have a fight on her hands. It didn't matter if I wanted to see Ali beat Tommy for the titles or not. I wasn't going to give up my spot for the titles to see it.

"Anyway come on we have a gig tonight, you ok to sing Addy?" Josh asked as we gathered our gear to leave.

"Sure thing." I smiled. I really hope I was ok to sing. My head was still hurting from earlier. I dug through my purse as we walked out of the arena and took some asprin. I really hope this works. We got to the club and my head was starting to feel alittle better. I knew that all three of them around me would tear into me if they knew I wasn't really up to sing and that I shouldn't be up on stage singing and jumping around like I always do.

_You have an accurate bite_  
><em>You know just where to sink your teeth in<em>  
><em>With fangs like knives<em>  
><em>Let's stay up all night<em>  
><em>And watch a change in our eyes<em>  
><em>With fangs like knives<em>

_Cause there's a fear that I can't decide_  
><em>If it should be here or if should hide<em>  
><em>You're like a vampire and an angel<em>  
><em>At the same time<em>

_Lifeless lover_  
><em>You're the perfect drug<em>  
><em>Let's live forever<em>

_In a delicate way_  
><em>You stole what I wanted to give you<em>  
><em>The night and the day<em>  
><em>You said we'd be the same<em>  
><em>And you told me everything I wanted to say<em>

_Cause there's a fear that I can't decide_  
><em>If it should be here or if should hide<em>  
><em>You're like a vampire and an angel<em>  
><em>At the same time<em>

_Lifeless lover_  
><em>You're the perfect drug<em>  
><em>Let's live forever<em>

_Dangerously close_  
><em>To throwing you away<em>  
><em>But you brought me in from the cold<em>  
><em>Before I froze<em>  
><em>You have an accurate bite<em>  
><em>You bit in just when I needed you to<em>  
><em>With fangs like knives <em>

Once we finished the first song my head was killing me. I went to step off stage and get some water to drink when I fell. I was waiting for my body to hit the floor, but it never did. I looked up to see that Pat and Josh both caught me as Ali looked on scared. "Addy I'm not letting you sing anymore" Patrick warned.

I cringed at that, but he was right. I was afraid to admit it but I think NO I know I have a concussion. "Guys" I whispered out making them lean in really close. "Pretty stars" I slurred and reached infront of me to grab one of the small stars. Pat and Josh looked at each other. "Concussion huh?" Ali voiced growing concerned.

They both looked at her "Me no concussion." I looked around at them "Who are you guys and what am I doing here?"

"Oh yea she has a concussion, come on we can't play the rest of the gig and she needs to get back to the hotel to rest" The short haired guy said walking off to tell some guy what was going on. The man with the blonde streak in his hair picked me up and walked out to the car. The very sexy man sat in the back keeping me close to him. But damn it why wouldn't they tell me who they were?

The girl was concerned about me, I wasn't sure why. But she stayed behind to talk to the other man. He returned with out the girl. "Ali is staying and talking to Tommy about things." I could feel the sexy guy besides me start to tense up. But he slowly started to relax. I drifted off to sleep, trying to figure out who was who.

I woke up in complete darkness. I felt a warm body beside me, I snuggled closer to the body. I smiled when I smelt the old spice. Patrick had stayed the night with me to make sure that I was ok. I felt him start to stir under me. "Addz?"

"Yea Patrick?"

"How you feeling?"

"Like my head got ran over" I told him closing my eyes tight when he reached over and turned the light on.

"Here take these" He said handing over some asprin. "You do know that you have a concussion right?"

"Yea I know, but I didn't want to let you guys down. I didn't think it was a bad one. What happened anyways?" I sat up and pop the asprin in my mouth, as Pat started to rub small circles on my back. I couldn't remember anything after we ended the first song.

"You almost fell, but myself and Josh caught you and knew right away what was wrong, you were trying to grab pretty stars. I got you to the car and you fell asleep."

"What happened to Ali?"

"I'm not sure she stayed once we left to talk to Tommy" With the help of Patrick I got dressed. I would bother with a shower later. I wasn't going to be able to wrestle, hopefully they wouldn't make Kaz and myself drop out of the tournament. I would be really pissed if that was the case. I waited for Pat to get ready then we walked very slowly to the elevator. I think it would've been faster if A. Patrick picked me up or B. Patrick let me walk a bit faster. He had his arm wrapped around my waist and I was right up against his side.

"Thanks for helping"

"Anything for my little Addz" I would've rolled my eyes at that but it hurt to much. He helped me sit down at the table. I could tell that Josh and Ali both wanted to say something.

"Spit it out guys" I told them looking from one to the other.

"We don't know what you are talking about Addy" Josh said avoiding my gaze. I eyed them up.

"You" I said pointing to Ali "Have something to say about the fact that Patrick stayed with me all night, and is now helping me. So speak women" I demanded leaning into Patrick more, feeling a bit light headed. Ali smirked and looked at us raising an eyebrow. I knew I was in for an earful now.

**The song used is By _The High Crusade_, called _Fangs Like Knives  
><em>I'm sure that most everyone know that the High Crusade is MMG's band!**


	6. Chapter 6

~Alisha~

I was totally rocking out on stage. Addy was singing up a storm! I saw Tommy come in and I couldn't take my eyes off him. He smiled up at me from the back of the bar. I knew we would be good now, but we still needed to talk about his attitude earlier. As the song ended, Addy almost took a swan dive off the stage. She was clearly not ok. Luckily Alex and Chris were there to catch her. She was so not making sense. Alex picked her up and carried her out to the car she had a concussion I just hoped this wouldn't take her out of the tournament. I made to head to Tommy and tell him I'd have to catch him later.

"Ali!" I turned back to Chris. "Look it's ok you need to talk with Tommy, we'll take care of Addy, just if anything happens call me ok? I'll come get you." I hugged Chris tightly.

"Will do text me if Addy gets worse ok?" He nodded and I continued to thread my way through the crowd. Tommy had his back to me sat on a bar stool. I wrapped my arms around his waist and laid my head on his back. He turned taking me into his arms.

"Alisha I'm so sorry babe. I was a complete asshole! I should never have said those things to you. I love you babe."

"Look Tommy it wasn't my idea to do this, but I ran with it. It's great exposure for me and Addy and MMG as a whole. But I hope you don't think you apologising is going to make me back out, I have every intention of winning and then going on to fight you and Matt for those titles." HE bit back his response he knew I was in no mood for this B.S right now. He deliberated and then smiled.

"OK fine, but don't expect me to go easy on you. I know I'll end up fighting you." I grinned and kissed him wrapping my arms around his neck.

"I love you! See this is the response you should have had in the first place. It'll be fun promise!" We went back to the hotel together happy as the night originally started out. I woke up to a text from Chris, Tommy had already left, there was a note saying he'd gone to the gym and he'd see me at the tapings if not beforehand. Tonight we had more tapings for next week and I had another match with AJ. Didn't know who my opponents would be this time though. I met Chris downstairs and we sat an ordered breakfast.

"You know Ali, Pat didn't come back last night." I got what he was implying.

"Oh my god, are they actually?"

"I dunno just know that he spent the night with her." I was ecstatic, this was amazing at freaking last! They walked in together Addy wrapped in Shells arms as he supported her to the table. Me and Chris shared a grin at how close Shell was holding her.

"Spit it out guys" She said staring between us.

"We don't know what you are talking about Addy" Josh said avoiding her gaze. She started to eye us up.

"You" She said pointing at me, I resisted the urge to say Moi in a ridiculous French accent. "Have something to say about the fact that Patrick stayed with me all night, and is now helping me. So speak woman" She demanded as she leaned into Shelley. I smirked and raised my eyebrow at her.

"Well I was just wondering when you were going to inform your BBF's that you two are together?" Shelley and her both gaped at me. I turned to Chris and smirked. We both faced them and rolled eyes totally in sync with one another.

"Don't play coy! Enough seriously! You like him, he likes you! Kiss already!" She looked up at Pat and he looked down at her grinning and he kissed her sweetly. She flushed a fuchsia and I giggled.

"Oh my god the horror! My best friend is kissing one of my other best friends!" Chris shouted making me laugh.

"Don't be an ass, it doesn't become you Sab. I think they look cute together and it's about damn time! How do you feel Addy?" I pointed at my head meaning that and not about her and Pat finally getting together, if they actually were.

"A little fuzzy, I just hope I can wrestle tonight." She frowned.

"Hey do you know who me and AJ are fighting?"

"No not yet and I don't know about me and Kaz either. So what happened with Tommy?" I saw Alex tense, these two seriously needed to sort out what ever macho bull shit they had going on out.

"Nothing he finally saw sense and it could actually be quite fun. But I warned him I'm coming for those titles." I grinned.

"Not if I get them first!" She chuckled.

We headed to the gym for a serious work out, well Addy didn't she took it easy on the treadmill and Chris was getting annoyed that Alex would barely leave her side. It was sweet, but seriously she can look after herself. As we strolled into the arena we were one of the first to arrive. I checked the match card and I nearly died.

"Oh Hell Yes!" I screamed jumping up and down. Chris and Shells joined in while Addy stood and laughed at us.

"What?" She managed to get through my excited screaming. I pointed to the board and her jaw dropped. "Ali this is great!"

"Hell yeah it is! Nick is going to wish he never laid a finger on my man!"

"So you seen who we're against?" It was AJ and he was smiling he knew how much I wanted to get my hands on Nick and Joel. I nodded grinning like the cat that got the cream. "Just stay focused ok, I want to win just as much as you so don't make it about revenge please Ali." I snapped him a salute and smiled.

"Yes Sir Captain Styles!" He smiled at me and took off to his locker room. We took off to MMGs locker room and changed, Shelley took Addy to the trainer to see if he would clear her or not. There was a knock on the door and James stuck his head through.

"Hey lil' sis just dropping by to say good luck and be careful, ok?" I nodded.

"I will Jimmy, don't worry about it." I hugged him and he left. We weren't exactly the close and feelings sharing kind of siblings. I sat on the floor and crossed my legs, closing my eyes. Part of the reason my ring name is Storm though of course Jimmy's ring name is James Storm. Is because before a match I like to sit and be quiet just focus on nothing except my breathing. Someone said it was like the calm before the storm and hey presto there's my ring name Storm. I could hear Shelley and Sabin reciting the states and Addy tapping away to her music. Looked like she would be fighting. I stirred at the sound of AJ's voice.

"Come on Ali we got us a match to win!" I jumped up and high fived my stable mates before following after AJ. At gorilla I was met by Tommy he didn't look best pleased, but what can you do?

"Babe, just be careful please. I don't want them to hurt you. And just remember give'em hell, they will do their best to hurt you to piss me off. Love you Alisha." I kissed him and smiled.

"Got nothing to worry about, I got this. Love you too Thomas." I grinned as he cringed at the use of his proper name. I walked out this time to AJ's music we got into the ring coming face to face with Magnus and Joe.

"Aww is the big bad Crimson sending his little girlfriend to do his dirty work?" Stupid English man with his stupid English accent!

"No this is big bad Storm bringing the pain to your sorry ass! I'm going to enjoy giving you a beat down!" I smirked. AJ started off. We were going strong, making frequent tags and running rings around them. I hit Magnus with Thunder and Lightning only for Joe to break it up as I went for the pin. AJ came in and started to brawl with Joe. I kept my attention on Magnus knowing full well AJ could deal with Joes fat ass. That was until I was grabbed by my hair and thrown to the outside hitting the guard rail. I rolled back on to my feet only to see Kaz's retreating form and Daniels stood at top the ramp. What the hell was going on? Why hadn't Addy stopped him did she even know he was out here? I rolled back into the ring and scrambled to AJ. I felt the ring move and looked up to see Magnus advancing. I hit him with a Pele kick AJ style. As I climbed back to my feet however Joe was there as I turned he hit the Chimera-Plex knocking the wind out of me. As I lay on the mat Magnus ascended the top ropes and hit me with a diving elbow.

He covered me for the win knocking us out of the competition. I lay in the foetal position on the mat holding my abdomen. AJ crawled over to me and helped me into a sitting position only for Joe to attack him. I scrambled back into the corner as they both advanced on me. Where was Tommy or more importantly my fellow Guns?

A/N: Magnus's real name is Nicholas Harry "Nick" Aldis and Samoa Joes real name is Nuufolau Joel "Joe" Seanoa :D Hope you are enjoying the story so far!


	7. Chapter 7

_**xXx Addison xXx**_

After doing a few stupid tests for the trainer he cleared me to wrestle. But Frankie was gonna have to do most the work in the ring. I left the trainers room and told Pat what happened, he snaked his arm around my shoulder. "About earlier Addz"

"Can we just talk about it at the hotel tonight?" I was in no mood to talk about it right now.

"Yea but we have to talk about it Addz"

"We will baby bear"

"What's up with you calling me that?"

"It was one of your many nicknames, and the one I like the best" Patrick just smirked. I giggled and knocked on Frankie's locker room. Frankie pulled the door open. I saw that AJ and Daniels were sitting around.

"What's up Addy?"

"You'll have to do most the work in the match tonight. I kinda got a small concussion yesterday. I'm cleared but can't do alot of my moves out there"

"I gotcha out there Addy. Did you see who we were fighting?" It totally slipped my mind to look. I was so happy for Ali and wanted to get to the trainers to see if I could wrestle tonight.

"No it slipped my mind. Who are we wrestling?" I was hoping it was no one bad.

"Chad Lail, and Mark LoMonaco" Great I was stuck wrestling the freak the spits in the air and catches it. That creeps me out. I could handle Chad, but Mark.

"Thanks Frankie" I walked off with Pat. We walked into the locker room. Ali was sitting on the floor doing her thing before she goes out. Pat walked over to Josh and they started with the names. I pulled my IPod from bag and started to listening to some Black Keys, and some Cold Play.

I didn't watch Ali's match so I wasn't sure what was going on. But I saw a very pissed off Tommy and Matt run past me. I quickly followed them to the gorilla to see what was going on. Kaz and Dainels were standing there with smirks on their faces. "What the hell did you two do?" I raised my voice. They had something or everything to do with why a pissed off Tommy ran out to the ring, with Matt following behind. I think I even saw James ran past.

"Doing something I should've done sooner Addy. Dont worry it secures a spot for us in this tournament."

"I don't win by cheating" I shoved him into the wall. A pair of hands grabbed my arms and pulled me back.

"Addison Jane Neal, calm the fuck down" I cringed at the use of my name but cringed even more at the voice. Why did he have to show up now. I pulled free of him.

"What are you doing here Jesse?"

"Checking up on my little sister. I talked to Shannon last night and he told me that you are now wrestling in the guys division."

"I don't have time for this Jess" I stormed over to Josh and Patrick. "Did you see?" they looked confused to what was going on. We saw that Tommy was carring Ali out. He looked at us and shook his head before walking off. "Where were you two?"

"In a meeting with Dixie we just got out." We walked over to the monitor and watched the replay. "Did you know that Kaz was going to do that?" Pat asked pulling me closer to him.

"None" I glared at Kaz trying to figure things out. I walked out pissed at Kaz trying to figure out how I was suppose to team with this douche. And to top it off Daniels was with us.

Kaz was suppose to start things off but he tagged me in. I locked up with Gunner, he over powered me and threw me hard to the matt. My head smashed into the matt and blackness surround me.

The next thing I remember is waking up in the trainers room. Jesse and Pat were talking about something. I groaned and put my hand on my head. "What the hell happened?" I rasped out. Both Jesse and Pat were right there. They explained that when my head hit the matt I was knocked out. And that Kaz went after Styles who was standing on top of the ramp. And both Gunner and Bully Ray were going to take me out more, after the ref signalled for the bell. That's when Jeff and Shannon ran down and took care of Ray and Gunner and Jesse ran down to get to me. I looked over at Pat "Why didn't you come down? Jesse doesn't even work here and he saved me. Shit Jesse you're gonna get into trouble"

"I'm returning anyways, I couldn't leave my lil sister here all alone" I love my brother and all but he was starting to piss me the fuck off.

"I don't need you here to protect me Jess. Just when I get to step out from being you damn little sister, I'm gonna be stuck again. I hated being called Jesse's kid sister. I love you Jess but I liked it better when you weren't here to watch over me. I got the guns now" I could tell that I was pissing him off, but I really didn't care right now.

"Addy they can't save you and protect you like I can. I hate when they call you my kid sister too, you're amazing out there. I figured they saw enough of you to know that you're not just my kid sister" I wanted to know how he could turn something so mad and make it sound good.

"I get that Jess, I do. But" I sighed I was in a losing battle here. "Just know that I'm gonna do my thing with the guns not be hanging out with you." I took Pat's hand in my own. I knew Jess wasn't going to like that. He wanted me to find a nice guy outside of wrestling to get with. But it was ok for him to get engaged to a fellow wrestler. Yep he can be the biggest hypocrite around.

"Are you two dating?" His voice was boarding the line of being pissed off.

"I'm not sure Jess, we still have to talk about it later. But I know that I wanna be with him" Patrick stood there grinning like a fool. It was cute.

"What would dad say Addy?"

"Dad wouldn't say anything Jess. He would ask if I was happy with Patrick. He would be happy that I was dating someone. He would be thrilled that I was with someone I could fall inlove with and get married to one day. Dad doesn't care if I'm with a wrestler or with an business guy, he only wants me to be happy, you should be happy for me too Jess"

"I don't know if I can Addy. I want you happy I do, but I don't want you dating or getting married to any wrestler"

"Well it's my life Jess, you don't have to like it. Just support me."

"I'll do my best, but I gotta go talk to Dixie about my return, I wasn't suppose to be seen until next week, so we have to figure something out" Jesse kissed my head, shot a glare at Patrick and walked out.

"Addz about what you said"

"Later please Pat?" He nodded. I got up with the help from Pat I made it to Dixie's office. At first Pat was confused but I will explain it to him later.

"Addison what can I do for you?" Dixie asked looking up from her desk. Jesse looked behind him wanting to know the same thing.

"Do you have a story line for Jesse yet?" she shook her head saying no. "I wanna challange him. Since I can't wrestle for atleast a month. I challange him then at the ppv next month brother and sister wrestle, the first time ever in a match on Impact."

"I wont go for it Addy" I knew Jesse was going to stand his ground on this.

"It's an awesome idea Jess, I'll call you out you refuse to do it. I then interfere in your matches with out wrestling. You finally have enough of your baby sister costing you match afte match, you agree. It's perfect Jess, and I know that you wont hurt me. And after all the fights we will see who's better in that ring you or me. Or are you a chicken? Afraid your baby sister will kick your ass out there?" I smirked at him.

"Dixie lets do this and don't worry about coming up with a winner or what the match will be, well put the match together when we're out there in the ring. And Addz I wouldn't be going easy on you"

"I didn't expect you to Jess, just like I wont be going easy on you." I smirked and walked out. I knew calling him a few names and saying he was scared would make him do this. I could tell that Patrick was thinking about what I told Jesse in the trainers room. His face was whiter then a ghost. I really thought he was gonna pass out.

We walked into the locker room, I was almost jumping off the walls with excitement. Patrick looked sick to his stomach. Josh just eyed us both. I could tell he wanted to ask what was going on but thought better of it. Ali was leaning against the wall looking a bit pissed wanting to know why I wasn't out there to save her or know why I didn't warn her about Frankie. I couldn't warn her about something I didn't know. But I was going to try to get AJ and Kaz back to being friends out there hopefully I would have Ali to help me. "Ali I didn't know that Kaz was going to do that" I gulped and writhed under her hateful glare. Please Ali don't hurt me!

**A/N: Gunner's real name is Chad Lail, and Bully Ray's real name is Mark LoMonaco. If you didn't know that! What do you think so far?**


	8. Chapter 8

~Alisha~

I was cramped up in the corner I could barely breath let alone move myself to safety. Magnus had come closer and was grinning at me.

"Aww poor little girls hurt herself." He cooed, seriously fuck off I thought. Magnus moved out of the way as Joe ran at me in the corner crushing me even more, shit that hurts. I had to get out of the ring, it didn't look like anyone was coming to help me and AJ was out cold. Move, move, move my brain screamed. I pulled myself up slowly only for Magnus's boot to connect and he tried to choke me out in the corner. I started to fade not able to get his boot off of me. I felt my body go limp and I slipped back to the mat. I was aware that was something was happening in the ring. I felt myself be pulled from the ring and lifted into someone's arms carefully. I tried to open my eyes.

"Babe you ok?" I tried again to open my eyes and they fluttered open, I tried to focus on Tommy's voice. "I swear down Matt they are dead meat!"

"Relax maybe now she won't go after the titles." I wanted to punch Matt hard.

"I don't care she can come after them all she wants, just as long as she doesn't get hurt like this again. Kaz is dead when I get my hands on him too. And where the hell were the rest of the Guns?" He spat. I was so happy he had said that to Matt, he was getting it, but he had a point where the fuck were my BFFs?

"I'd like to find out what is going on too. I'm going to find Frank, tell her I hope she's ok and I'm going to deal with Frank." That was definitely James. So everyone, but my BFFs had come to my rescue!

"I would like to know that too." I rasped, Jesus my throat was killing me. Tommy stopped walking and stared down at me.

"You ok Alisha?"

"OK now I'm out of that ring. What the hell was Kaz doing?" Matt walked past us and opened the door to the trainer's room. Tommy placed me gently on the bed and took my hand rubbing his thumb across it before cupping my face and kissing me.

"This was exactly what I was worried would happen, but I'm not going to stop you." I smiled at him.

"Yeah well I can always go for the X Division title, smaller guys less like to throw me around like a rag doll." He chuckled and pulled me to him and kissed my forehead. The trainer came in and checked me over.

"Well Ali you might have some bruise on your throat from Nick's boot, but other than that you should be fine just a little sore." I thanked him and stood finding my legs were steadier than they felt.

"Thanks, and Tommy, Matt thanks for coming out to help. But if you'll excuse me I need to find out what the hell my stable mates were fucking doing while I was having my ass kicked." I kissed Tommy quickly and spared a smile for Morgan before taking off to the guns room. I was aware that Addz was in her match, but Patrick and Joshua should be in our locker room. I push the door open hard and it slammed into the wall. Josh looked up at me in relief.

"Ali! You're ok, thank god!" He went to hug me, but I pushed past him and started to pace.

"Yeah I am no thanks to MMG, where the fuck were you? Huh Tommy shouldn't have to come and save me you guys should have or can't I count on you anymore?"

"Ali it wasn't like that me and Shell were in a meeting with Dixie. You know we would have been there for you if we knew what was happening, but all we saw was Tommy bringing you out." I growled incoherently, so I couldn't be mad at Shells and Sab, but what the hell was Addy doing? I lend against the wall trying to figure out why Frank would turn on Alan and me. Shells and Addy walked in, Shells looked ready to pass out he was so pale, I kind of wondered what had happened, but my eyes soon darted to Ali who looked elated. Her best friend gets her ass kicked, doesn't check on her and turns up looking the cat that got the cream! She best not have won her match! She caught sight of me and paled a little, not surprising as I knew I had a death stare at her.

"Ali I didn't know that Kaz was going to do that" She shrank a little from me.

"So why didn't you come and help me!" I threw my hands up in the air in anger. "We are supposed to be best fucking friends and it's my boyfriend, his tag partner and my brother that come and save me. Well thanks a bunch! Really thanks!"

"Hey come on Ali, she didn't know. Kaz and Daniels did it off their own back." I glared at Shells, I wasn't talking to him. Chris came and grabbed my shoulders and steered me to the bench.

"Ali relax, please. We don't want to fall out. Come on how long have we all been best friends for? How many times have we been there for each other? None of us were there to help you and I don't know about them, but I could kick myself for it. Doesn't change the fact that we couldn't help, but we'll get'em back for this." He smiled hugging me. Alex came and crouched in front of me.

"He's right, we are BFFs nothing is ever going to change that. We are going to kick their asses for this. But we also need to find out what is going on with Kaz." Addy sat down beside me and hugged me.

"I'm sorry Ali, I really am. And Pat's right we gotta sort things out between Kaz and AJ. And I need your help to do it." She smiled at me and pouted. I shook my head and laughed.

"Can we beat him first then help them make friends? And what was Daniels doing? He can have his ass kicked too just for being there." They laughed and we bumped fists. See BFFs we never stayed angry at each other for long. AJ came through the door concern written all over his face.

"Ali I'm sorry sweetheart, they took me by surprise. I'll deal with Kaz this is his fault, I'm going to get to the bottom of it. Are you ok though? I saw Tommy carry you backstage." I nodded and got up to hug him. "I'm ok AJ, don't worry none. A little sore, but it's all good." AJ smiled once more and waved before leaving.

"Look girls we got to go, we have our tournament match against EY and ODB, we won't be long should be pretty quick." Shell smiled before heading out with Chris.

"Addy what's wrong with Pat?" She smiled nervously at me.

"Erm well Jesse is back."

"Wow ok that's kinda sucky, but then again it'll be good to see him. I'm sure it'll work out ok, but what about Pat?" I asked trying to coax it out of her.

"Jess doesn't want me seeing Pat." I gave her the look that said he can fuck off. "And I may have gone on a rant about me and Pat and how he should be happy that I'm with someone I could fall in love with and get married to." She looked at the floor and I grinned. I hugged her and laughed.

"Addy why should that matter, I know it may have been shock to Shell, but seriously you two are perfect together. And if he cause problems, Shell or Jesse for that matter they are going to have to deal with me and Chris. And you know we kick major ass together!" She pulled me out the door laughing.

"Come on lets cheer our team on seen as they are the only ones left in the tournament. And we can make sure there isn't any interference." I nodded my head and followed her to gorilla. I felt bad now for hoping she hadn't won her match.

"Well, well what do we have here?" It was Nick. Looking like the smug little bastard he is.

"Two little girls trying to compete in the men's division." Answered Joel.

"Well boys, I think if you take a look at that tape, me and AJ about had your asses beat. But you had to have a little help from Kaz to beat us." I smirked at them.

"That's right Ali, as I recall little Nick was beat when you landed that Moonsault Senton. Yet they had to gang up on you to keep you down." She giggled. They advanced on us, that was until the big brothers turned up.

"I suggest you take a hike before I kick you so hard in the head you won't be able to speak again." I laughed at my brother as Nick blanched.

"And you so much as look at my little sister the wrong way you'll have me to deal with me." At this they didn't look too intimidated, but little did they know that Jess was a helluva a lot scarier than my brother when you crossed the line. Shells and Chris came through the curtain and seeing us they quickly placed there selves at either side glaring at Joel and Nick.

"Later girls!" Nick laughed and blew a kiss. I seriously hated that guy. They walked away leaving us in peace for now.

"Hey Jess good to see you." I smiled.

"You too Ali, if they come near either of you again just call, I'll give'em an ass whooping like they've never had." He grinned and took off. James smiled and headed towards the curtain just as I saw Daniels head out. I looked over at the board to see James was in a match with Daniels. I growled that man was dead.

"Come on lets go we need to change." Pat said taking Addz hand. I grinned at Sab and he returned it.

"It must be love, love, love, love!" I elbowed him to quiet him and headed back with my fellow Guns. Addz and I sat watching James' match unfold as we waited for Chris and Shells to finish in the shower. James was pretty much dominating, that was until Kaz popped up at ringside. I looked at Addy as she looked at me. We didn't wait for the guys and just bolted for the ring. No way were Kaz and Daniels going to beat on my brother, not while I'm here and ready to take out some of my frustrations.

A/N: How you liking it so far? Next chappie from 450 it will be awesome :D


	9. Chapter 9

_xXx **Addison** xXx_

Pat took my hand as we walked back to the locker room. I smiled and blushed alittle. The blush got darker when Josh started to sing. Sometimes I would love to do nothing but smack him upside his head. Pat just chuckled softly and sqeezed him hand gently.

I sat watching James's match unfold with Ali as we waited for the guys to finish in the shower. James was pretty much dominating, that was until Kaz popped up at ringside. I rolled my eyes and shared a look with Ali. We didn't wait for the guys and just bolted for the ring. No way were Kaz and Daniels going to give James a beat down, not when I wanted to rip him apart for hurting my best friend. I may not have been there for her during her match, but Kaz was going to feel a ton of pain. We ran down the ramp and pulled Kaz off the ring apron. We threw him into the steel steps. He grab his back. As we continued our assualt on him. I saw outta the corner of my eye that Daniels was trying to get out but James grab him and did his Eight second Ride on him and got the pin. Ali and myslef kept kicking and stomping on Kaz not letting him up. To soon for my liking Josh and Patrick were dragging us to the back.

"What the hell was that all about? We know that you want to kill Kaz right now but that's not the way to do it" Josh yelled at us. It's not often that we can get Josh pissed at us. Which is a good thing. Once you piss Josh off he stays mad at you for days. I hate when I'm on the bad side to that boy.

"Sorry that I was trying to save my brother Josh. We couldn't wait for you to finish with our shower you two take longer then us to get ready" Ali yelled right back at him.

"Sorry that we have to smell good" Patrick smarted off.

"And who the hell do you have to smell good for Pat?" I yelled getting up into his face.

"For you" He chocked out. I giggled at this. The boy was so cute when he was scared of me. I straightened up.

"News flash dork, I have smelt you at your worse, you don't need to smell nice for me unless you are taking me out to a fancy restaurant" I wrapped my arms around his waist. His arms snacked around me. "Just don't let the big bad meany over there hurt me" I pouted looking over at Josh.

Josh sighed "I'm sorry, but I don't want to see the two of you getting hurt again"

"We forgive you right Addy?" I nodded in agreement with Ali.

"Addison, Alisha what the hell?" A pissed off Frankie asked storming over to us.

"What the hell to yourself Fank. What the hell got into you, going around and cheating to win. I thought you were better then that. We had a good thing going on with our tag team, until you screwed it over by joining forces with Daniels. When did you become the guy that need to win every damn match?" I was livid, he had no excuse to come and yell at me and Ali for what he did to him. He attacked Ali and she got injured a hell of a lot worse then the little beat down we gave him earlier.

"This doesn't have anything to do with winning. You wouldn't get why I'm doing this Addy, you've always been the goody two shoes, following in your brothers footsteps. You have yet to be heel. It's about giving pain to the ones that deserve the most. And if someone gets in the way then they will get as much pain as I want to give them" He growled out turning his attention from me to Ali. "You two want to wrestle in the guys division then you will be treated like one of the guys. That's what I did out there." Aaawww how nice of him wanting to treat us like the guys. But it don't fly Frankie.

"How long is this going to go on for huh?" I asked before Ali was given the time to say anything. I could see that Josh was holding her back as it was.

"Until I feel fit" He snickered and walked off. That only made me want to kill him even more.

"Do we have any gigs tonight?" Ali asked trying to get us to focus on something other then Frankie right now.

"Nope, Everyone's free to do whatever tonight" Josh explained as we walked back to the locker room. Tommy was waiting outside the locker room. Pat glared at him, I pulled him into the locker room.

"Alisha baby you wanna go out and get a bite to eat, and maybe we can talk."

"Yea let me get my things" Ali walked in and gathered her stuff. "Bye guys" she called as she walked out the door.

"I'm off too" Josh tossed the car keys to him and took off. I was trying to figure out where he was going with out the car, but I remembered that he often left with Jaime after the shows. I didn't know what was going on but I wasn't going to go dig around that right now.

"You ready Addz?"

"Yep" I went to get my bags but Pat beat me to it.

Pat grabed some Chinese food and we went back to my hotel room. I really hope this isn't what he ment by a romantic dinner. "Pat about what I said to Jesse about falling inlove with you and getting married, I'm not sorry for saying it, I mean it. I do think that at some point we will love each other, and if that leads to getting married then it's a plus, but if it don't then that's fine too. I know there isn't going to be anything out there to ruin the wonderful friendship that we have."

"I was just surprised that you thought like that Addz, I do like you and I hope that one day we can be inlove with each other, but I'm not that big on getting married."

"Marriage isn't everything Pat at the most it's a piece of paper telling us that we love one another." I moved into his arms. That was the only place I wanted to be right now. It's where I felt the safeist.

"Addz go out with me, be my girlfriend?"

"You didn't have to ask baby bear. I would love to be your girlfriend" I looked up at him and he softly placed his lips on mine.


	10. Chapter 10

~Alisha~

I walked with Tommy hand in hand out to his car. I was tired and achy from my beating earlier, but I was feeling satisfied that I had given Frankie a beat down with Addy and let's not forget Chris had decided not to be mad with us. That boy could hold grudges like nobodies business, but you had to really push to get him pissed off with you. I just couldn't understand Franks behaviour something was off.

"Ali babe?" Tommy shook my shoulder I hadn't realised I had dosed off. I turned and smiled at him.

"Yeah handsome?" He grinned and leaned over to me to capture my lips with his, running a hand up my leg. I shivered at his touch earning a chuckle. We quickly headed to his hotel room as I was sharing with Addy and didn't want her and Pat to walk in on us. I woke up early the next morning, Tommy hadn't even woken up yet. I sat watching him sleep. A smile started to creep on to his face. I leaned down and kissed his cheek.

"Morning handsome."

"Morning to you beautiful." He smiled pulling me to him. I laid there for a while just listening to the beat of Tommy's heart.

"Babe you aren't going to be mad if I beat your friends are you?" I looked up at him.

"What do you mean?"

"Well they look set to be the winners of this tournament, they just need to beat Nick and Joel. I won't just roll over I'm going to fight tooth and nail for those titles."

"I wouldn't expect any different, I won't be coming ringside for them if they do go against you. And I'll try to get Addy to stay back too. Just in case." My phone started to ring and I groaned, I was too comfy to move. And I didn't have to Tommy's long arms could reach to the bed side table.

"Hello?"

"Hi Alisha its Dixie." What was she calling for at this time?

"Look I was wondering, would I be able to get you and Addison in a meeting today before you head back home?" I pouted I wanted to stay with Tommy before I went back seen as Tommy was staying here for appearances with the fans.

"Yeah it isn't going to take long though is it?"

"No shouldn't take long at all. I'll see you in two hours at the arena ok?"

"Yeah two hours. Bye." I ended the call and kissed Tommy. "I gotta get ready, join me in the shower?" I smirked. He didn't need to be asked twice. Thirty minutes before I was due to meet Dixie I grabbed Addy and Shells came with. Shells drove us to the arena.

"So what is this meeting for?" He asked glancing at me in the rear view mirror.

"I don't know she just said to come." We got there five minutes early and when Dixie opened her door she shook her head at Alex.

"No sorry Patrick, but this is between me and the girls. Come in you two." Addy gave Pat a quick kiss and I resisted the urge to say aww. We sat down on the sofa.

"So what is this about Dix?" I asked.

"It's about a storyline for you two. Well title shots actually, now Patrick and Josh are already in line for the tag titles. So I was thinking about putting you two in a match for the Knockout titles." Now we wanted very much to be in the men's division, but the knockout titles were something I hadn't had in a while my last run being with Jess (ODB). Addy had never had them, but she had, had the Knockout title itself. I looked at Addy and she grinned.

"Sure we're totally up for that Dixie." She said.

"Well that's great girls, but another thing I want the MotorCity Machine Guns to try and collect all the titles. That means, what with Patrick and Josh being tied up with the Tag Titles and obviously you two can't go for the World title especially with your brother and Hardy in the title picture. It means that the Knockout and X Division title are there for the taking." I looked at Addy again, I wanted a shot at the X Division title, but I knew she would too, but I had never held the Knockout title. She had.

"I'll take the knockout title Addy you can go for the X Division title."

"Are you sure Ali?"

"Yeah you go for it you've held the Knockout title I haven't. Plus it'll mean you stepping out of Jesse's shadow. I don't have that problem with James. Yesterday was the first time he's ever been in one of my matches. Jesse was always hovering. So yeah you go for it." I smiled and hugged her.

"Well that's great girls. Next week you'll have a match against Winter and Love."

"You're kidding them two again? How many times we going to have to kick their ass?" Dixie laughed at me.

"It'll be just the once, they are after all the number one contenders."

"Ok so next week, me and Ali vs. Winter and Love. And we become the number one contenders."

"Yes and seen as I know you two won't have broken a sweat. You'll both have a second match. Addy yours will be against one of the guys from the X Division. Ali yours will be a fatal four way to become the Knockout number one contender as there currently isn't one."

"Ok cool, that's fine are we done now?"

"Yes girls, good luck and I'll see you next week keep it to yourselves till next week though." We got up and left. Wow I couldn't believe this it was amazing.

"Hey Addy what happened with Pat he seems happy this morning." I asked as I linked arms with her.

"We talked some and he's ok with everything. We are officially an item!"

"Yay!" I cried and hugged her. "It's about flipping time too!"

"I know, hey um do you think Dixie will tell me now who my opponent will be?" I shrugged.

"I dunno go and ask I'll get Shells." She nodded and headed back to her office. I walked into the canteen to see Love had cornered Alex, she was batting her eyes and pouting at him. Oh I hope that bitch wasn't trying it on again with him.

"Pat you ok?" I asked showing my displeasure at his current situation.

"Er yeah if you could?"

"Gladly!" I pulled her round to face me."Bitch I know you ain't trying it on again!"

"Oh please just get lost Storm, you're pathetic! You try and make it in the men's division and get your ass kicked. Then need that stupid idiotic boyfriend of yours to come and save you!" No she didn't not just insult Tommy!

"Leave now Lauren while you still can by yourself. Tommy is a great guy and Ali was doing great out there until there was interference." Pat had moved to grab me before I ripped Lauren apart.

"Please, she couldn't hurt me if she tried." Was she serious had we not continuously beat her and Katarina week after week? "I'll catch you later Patrick." She winked at him. Bitch would not get near him ever! I lunged forward knocking her to the floor as I drew my fist back to hit her Alex grabbed me and pulled me up.

"Let go that bitch is dead!" She scrambled away fear etched all over her face.

"Ali? What the hell is going on?" Addy had just turned up.

"Nothing Addy just planning on rearranging that bitches face!" I was going to slaughter, annihilate and decimate that tart next week and maybe just maybe she'll steer clear of the guns.

"You good Ali?" I nodded and Alex released me.

"Did I hear you right Patrick?" I asked, Addy looked at us in confusion.

"What do you mean Ali?" he frowned, but I grinned.

"I do believe you referred to my boyfriend by his proper name. You called him Tommy! Are you feeling ok? Do I need to fetch a trainer?" I laughed and Addy started to giggle. He shoved me playfully.

"It was a slip of the tongue." He said defensively, but laughed with us.

"Sure it was and the 'Tommy is great guy' comment I suppose you didn't actually mean him?" I shoved him back. He just shook his head.

"See I knew he liked Tommy really Ali, he was just doing a protective BFF thing." She grinned before wrapping her arms around Alex's waist. We headed back out to the car excited about next week.

A/N: Just in case you didn't know Lauren Williams is Angelina Loves real name and Katarina Leigh Waters. Hope you enjoyed this chapter :D


	11. Chapter 11

_**xXx Addison xXx**_

I wasn't sure what the scene was all about that I walked in on. Once Ali and Pat got talking I got confused to what was going on. I slipped my arms around his waist. I would find out from someone what Lauren was up too. But other then that I was very happy not only was I getting a shot at the knockout tag titles I was getting a shot at the X Division title too.

"So did Dixie tell you?" I could tell Pat's ear perked up and wanted to know what we were talking about.

"Yep it's Mr. Hairspray" I knew she would get it. I was referring to Zema Ion. One day when we didn't have anything to do we came up with nicknames for all the guys. We never told Josh or Pat about it. We enjoyed talking about all the guys where no one would know.

"Who's Mr. Hairspray?" We burst out laughing. Like we would ever tell him.

"You don't need to know baby bear"

"That's not fair" he tried to pout

"Aawww" Ali and myself cooed at him.

"But baby we don't keep secrets from each other" Oh no he was not going to pull that card out.

"But baby tell me what Lauren was doing and why Ali wanted to kill her"

"It was nothing really" I was going to play along for now since Ali was with.

"Ok and it's nothing that I'm talking to Ali about." Thankfully we were at the hotel.

"Ali we'll catch up with you in a little bit" I wasn't sure what he was up to. But when it came to his mind I didn't really want to know.

"Um ok" She gave me a look. I laughed some.

"Ali it's fine, he's not gonna kill me or anything like that."

"You know me so well Addz"

"That's why we are friends" Ali smiled and got out we watched as she walked into the hotel. "So what's up?" I asked Pat as I turned to look at him.

"Well it's a nice day out, Ali's got something to do with either Tommy or James. Josh is off who knows where. So that leaves us either laying around in the hotel room or enjoying this nice day together getting some fresh air."

"I think she is gonna stay with Tommy since she's going home. Oh and I'm not going home to Detroit, so it will only be you, Josh, and Ali" Normally we all travel home to Michigan together, but this time I have to go home and tell my parents about the upcoming match between me and Jesse. I looked at Pat he was dissapointed.

"Why aren't you coming with us?"

"Parents, I have to explain the ppv match between Jesse and myself. It's the last place I want to be, but I don't have a choice in the matter" I sat down on the swing as Pat started to push me.

"I can always come with you." I almost choked on my own salvia. Was he being real right now?

"We haven't been going out for a full day yet and you want to meet me parents?"

"Yea why not? It's not like we are gonna wake up in the next few days or weeks or months and break up. If I got my chance now I'm gonna take it"

"That means you have to ride with Jesse. It's like an hour drive. And I don't need you to be fighting with my brother"

"I promise I wont. I will be on my best behavior" I stopped the swing and kissed him. God I was loving being able to kiss this man when ever I wanted to.

We walked back to the hotel hand in hand. We stopped at my room first. Since I was sharing with Ali I was really hoping that her and Tommy weren't doing anything. I didn't need to see my best friend and her boy going at it. Alex held the door open as I walked in infront of him. Ali was sitting on the bed. "Figured you would've been with Tommy"

"Nah he had to leave a few minutes ago. Ya know for signings and stuff. So when do we have to leave here so we didn't miss the flight?"

"Uh about that, I'm leaving" Before I could finish my sentence Josh walked into the room. I wasn't even gonna ask how he got in.

"What about you leaving Addz? We got an hour until we have to leave, so what should we do?"

"Like I was saying" I began to say once again when there was a knock at the door. Everyone was making this hard to say I was going with Jesse. Speaking of Jesse. "I still have to pack but it wont take me long Jess" I stepped aside so he could walk in.

"Ok, just hurry the sooner we get there the sooner this weekend will be over with" I laughed nervously. Yea wait till you find out that Pat's coming with.

"What's going?" Ali asked both her and Josh looked confused.

"Before I get interrupted again, I'm going with Jesse back to my parents house." Finally! I never knew it would be that hard to tell someone I wasn't going with them.

"And uh I'm going with" Pat piped up alittle shyly since Jesse was in the room. He earned looks from everyone.

"Addison your little boy toy here is not coming with" Jesse was standing his ground. There was only one way to go from here.

"But Jess he's my boyfriend, it would mean the world to me if he came with and met mom and dad. He wants to meet them. Are you really gonna do that to me Jess?" The whole time I was on the verge of tears one lone tear rolled down my cheek by the time I finished.

"No it's not want I Addy" he pulled me into a hug. "I didn't mean for you to get upset." I smirked and looked at my fellow guns and grinned. I knew how to work my brother and get anything and everything I want. "I'll just wait for the two of you in the lobby" He kissed my head and walked out. I burst out laughing.

"Oh Ali, Patty here called your guy Tommy again" I slipped my arms around his waist.

"Patty sounds like a girls name" was he really pouting over a name?

"Get use to it Patty" I saw him smirk and I ran right for the bathroom. I heard Josh say something but I was to busy running. I tried to lock the door but he got it pushed open before I could. He pinned me to the wall. I could feel his hot breath on my neck. I closed my eyes waiting for him to start kissing or sucking but it never came.

"You jerk" I screamed pulling him under the cold water of the shower. Yea he picked me up and turned the cold water on in the shower, the prick. He turned the water off when we were both shivering. We got weired looks, causing as to laugh harder. I got changed into dry clothes, said our goodbyes and walked out. We were heading a few doors down to Pat and Josh's room so he could get dry clothes on and get his stuff packed up.

We met Jesse in the lobby and walked out to his truck. Jesse and Pat put our bags in the back. I sat in the middle, with Jesse driving and Pat on the other side. I laid my head on Pat's shoulder, he laid his arm around me and pulled me closer. It wasn't long before I fell asleep with a huge smile on my face.

_**That's it from me! Next one by LoopyLou1990 so it will be awesome!  
>What do you think so far? Will Jesse and Patrick get along?<strong>_


	12. Chapter 12

~Alisha~

I shook my head at Josh who just laughed.

"Those two are crazy and I forgot how easily she could manipulate Jesse." He said smiling at me.

"I know I think we'll be getting our own rooms next time. I might see if Tommy wants to share. Oh um Josh?" I needed to tell him about Lauren.

"Yeah Ali?"

"We need to keep an eye on Lauren." He got what I was saying straight away.

"What she done this time? Does Addy know?" He sighed rubbing his face, he hated Lauren as much as I did.

"No and I hope she doesn't find out. But Pat might tell her, Lauren cornered him today. I stepped in and drug her off him. She'll try to get him any which way she can and I'll not allow that plastic bitch to break my best friends heart and try and get herself in my other best friends pants. It ain't happening!" I could feel myself getting more and more wound up. I just needed to relax.

"It's ok Ali. It won't happen. We got this covered." He smiled and helped me carry our bags down to the car before setting off to the airport. We spent the first couple of days at home switching between band practice and hitting the gym. When Pat and Addz finally turned up they weren't exactly the happy couple they were when they left

"Jesus Christ Addz what happened to your face?" I demanded rushing to her and tilting her head to look at it. She shoved me off and stalked into our shared apartment. Josh had stopped here as we practiced well into the night.

"Nothing as I keep telling Patrick it was an accident. He didn't do it on purpose, but he won't stop apologising and let's not forget Jesse wants to rip him into tiny pieces and burn him." I flinched oh dear not good.

"Addy I am sorry though if we hadn't been goofing off I wouldn't have hurt you!" Pat said coming to her side.

"Man stop with the self-pity. She said it's fine so move on. As long as you are ok Addz then there isn't a problem." Josh replied thumping Pat on the arm and sitting down next to Addz.

"Exactly and if Jess wants to be an ass he'll have to deal with me and Josh." I decided a change of topic was in order." Sooo, you ready for Mr. Hairspray?" The boys looked at us confused and I could see the gears turning in Sabs head, he was perceptive and he'd soon figure out who we were talking about.

"Of course he is in for a world of hurt! You ready for the bimbo squad?" She smiled her first smile since walking through the door.

"I repeat what you said Plastic fantastic is in for a world of hurt. Hope Dix doesn't want her wrestling any time soon." I smirked, Josh actually grinned with me just as evilly. I think we had scared Pat and Addz. I wondered if Pat had told her? I really hoped not her pervious relationships had not ended well and if she caught wind of Lauren she might become withdrawn from Patrick. And judging by Pat's behaviour I think it would crush him.

The rest of the week flew by. We soon found ourselves back in MMG's locker room. Pat and Josh were out at gorilla doing a promo so Tommy had decided to pay a visit.

"Hey handsome." I smiled at him as came and sat by me on the floor, where I was in my Zen mode.

"Hey yourself beautiful, I missed you this week." He kissed my neck and I could virtually feel Addz roll her eyes.

"No I know what you missed and we'll make up for that later." I grinned at him. He slid his hand up my leg earning a shiver from me and showing he couldn't wait till later.

"I'm right here you know!" We both laughed at Addz.

"Sorry Addison, I can't help it if I missed my woman." She grinned at us as I kissed Tommy's cheek. Just then the rest of the Guns walked in. I felt Tommy tense slightly and I patted his knee to tell him to chill and be nice.

"Patrick."

"Tommy." Josh, Addz and I all started to laugh and after looking at each other both guys laughed too.

"I seriously don't get why you two don't get on." Sab said, me and Addz both nodded we'd like to know that too.

"Dunno, suppose cos he's my girlfriends best friend and a guy." Tommy said as if it made perfect sense.

"Cos I'm her best friend or more like a brother. I guess I feel the need to look out for her." Me and Addz aww'd them both.

"Well now that's over with you…" I started.

"Can be friends now…" That was Addz.

"Or at least be civil." Chris finished. We laughed at the weird looks we got from Tommy and Shells. A techie came past and told us we were up. Tommy stood and pulled me up into a kiss and I guess Shells did the same with Addz as Chris went ewww at us. I pulled away and sure enough Addz was kissing Pat. I giggled and she broke away a shit eating grin on her face.

We walked out to our High Crusade song Whatever's Real. As we stepped into the ring Christy announced Winter and Love and informed the arena the match was going to be a Tornado tag match. I looked at Addz and shrugged I could deal with this. The second the bell rang I went for Love, I speared her to the apron and pummelled on her face, bitch was gonna get hers. She screeched and tried to get me to stop. I got up and aimed a kick in her ribs. Did I mention I was quite vindictive at times? No? Well I am. I helped her up and launched her through the ropes and into the guardrail. I looked over at Addz and she had Winter in the corner she smiled at me and I grinned back. We hit her with the Motor City Machine Guns Sandwich and watched as she folded on to the floor. Love was just crawling back into the ring as the crowd began to shout. I looked up to the ramp to see Nick and Joel. What the hell were they doing? They swaggered down to ring side and watched us. I felt my skin crawl from the look Nick was giving me. I hadn't been paying attention to Love, but luckily Addz had. She grabbed her as she went to hit me. Addz kicked her in the gut and as she stumbled backwards I was ready to set up the Guns finisher Skull and Bones. Addy covered for the win and as the ref held our hands up in victory announcing us the number one contenders, we saw that both Tommy and Shells had come down to deal with Nick and Joel. I felt the ring move and as I turned I saw Kaz I quickly shoved Addy out of the way who had her back to him, but didn't move quick enough myself as Kaz connected his boot with my shoulder knocking me down.

A/N: Motor City Machine Gun Sandwich and Skull and Bones are actually finisher and signature moves of the Guns :D Wonder what's going to happen next? Find out when 450 brings the next chapter :D


	13. Chapter 13

_xXx Addison xXx_

Ali pushed me outta the away from Kaz. He was really starting to get on my last nerve. I watched in slow motion as Kaz hit Ali in the shoulder. I stormed over to Kaz, I saw that Tommy and Pat were busy destroying Joel and Nick. I shoved Kaz back "What the hell?" I threw my temper out the window along time ago when it came to this guy. Ali was sitting in the corner of the ring holding onto her shoulder. I could tell she was in pain, but she wouldn't show it or tell anyone. You really had to know how to read her.

"This doesn't involve you" He pushed me back. I stummbled some but found my feet.

"Running around attacking my bestie it's my problem Kaz I thought we were friends. But now all you are is a greedy old man" I got up in his face. He went to attack me. But the crowd went went crazy when AJ Styles ran down and speared Kaz. Joel and Nick were laid out cold. Pat helped me and Tommy helped Ali. After they fussed about us and were sure we were ok they finally relaxed. Tommy quickly kissed Ali then left for a promo.

I had a few minutes to kill before my match against Zema Ion. It was going to be an easy win for me. I took the mirror that Pat always uses to do his hair and looked at the stitches above my right eye. I sighed and put the mirror down. "What?" I ment the gaze from everyone.

"I'm sorry..."

"I know baby it was an accident I'm not mad about it. We goof off, always have and I'm not gonna stop now, it's our thing. Besides this place would be dull if we didn't wrestle in the halls" Pat smiled with a soft laugh. Maybe now he would move on from it.

"You never did tell us how it happened" Ali piped up. Josh looked over at me curious wanting to know what happened.

_I was being woke up with soft kisses all over my face. "Addz baby we're here" I heard Pat say softly I opened my eyes and smiled. I saw that Jess wasn't to happy about it but tough. We walked into the house. My parents liked Pat and he was a total gentlemen around them pulling out my chair getting me things. I was liking this Pat around my parents but I didn't want him to be someone he wasn't. Once I had him alone outside I told him to relax and be himself and my parents would like him more for being who he really is then just trying to impress them._

_Afte a few hours everyone was sitting around outside enjoying the sun as my dad and Jess were getting the grill ready. Me and Patrick were wrestling around in the pool. He threw me in the air and instead of landing in the water, my head connected with the edge of the pool cutting above my eye open. I had to get ten stitches._

_Jesse blamed Pat for it. He blamed himself. That's what I was pissed about the most, it wasn't anyones fault, shit happens. My parents still loved him and told me he was a keeper._

"That's what happened nothing major"

"Dude complete accident, no reason to be upset" Josh voiced. I ignored everything that was going on. I didn't have music this week for the shows. So I would have to sing along to my theme song when I walked out.

"You ok Addz?" I shook my head and smiled.

"Yea, just getting into the zone" I lied. Of course I wasn't fine. I wasn't even sure why I wasn't but something felt odd. Like something bad was going to happen. I'm sure my best friends and my man knew I was lying. "Gotta go wrestle Mr. Hairspray. If it's ok I wanna go out alone on this one" I looked around and everyone nodded, they didn't want to but knew better then to fight me on this.

"Zema Ion" Josh yelled. Me and Ali laughed and Pat looked at him weird. "Mr. Hairspray is Zema" I could see it clicked in Pat's head too. I kissed Pat and walked out well they hollered good luck. I was talking to Zema about the match when the she devil herself walked up.

"It's a shame that Pat is wasting his time with you when he could have a real women" She smirked and walked off. Zema knew to hold me back or I was going to kill the bitch.

I walked out with my music blasting, but I was busy trying to push what Lauren said out of my mind so I could focus on my match. Zema walked out, spraying his hairspray to his hair. Get why we call him Mr. Hairspry? Christy announced that this was a number one contender's match for the X Division title. I would really loved to see the look on Josh and Pat's faces, that would've been a sight to see. Damn Ali was lucky there. I could picture the shocked looks on their faces as Ali laughed at them.

I locked up with Zema in the middle of the ring, putting him in a head lock. He got out and we started to trade punches. He whipped me outta the ring, I landed on my back. I slowly started to get up when the ref started to count. I was standing up when Zema jumped off the top rope landing on me. We both slowly made our way back into the ring. He had his back turned to me so I jumped on his back and did a back breaker to him. I pulled him closer to the corner post. I got on top and did the guns sign before jumping and hitting Sugar Rush (Shooting Star Senton). I covered him and got the pin. I was celebrating with the crowd. This felt so amazing just one more match and I would be on top of the guys in the X Division.

"Congrats Addison, you won tonight but you wont win this title from me. You are only dreaming if you think you can make it with the guys. Go back to the knockouts and take little Storm with you" he dropped the mic and acted like he was going to get in the ring. But laughed and walked back up the ramp. I jumped outta the ring and pulled him down. I kicked him in the ribs then sat on top of him once I got a mic. I lowered my face inches from his.

"That will be mine Austin. I'm better then you. You wish you were as good as me and Storm in that ring. Next week live on Impact it's me and you for my new title. You name the type of match and I will be there Aries, I will break you in half. That's not a threat that's damn promise." I dropped the mic and picked his head up only to smash it into the ramp. I walked backstage a huge grin on my face it slowly started to fade when the fake blonde walked up.

"Congrats Addy, tell your boy when he wants someone better then you, to give me a call" I clinched my fist to hit her but Jesse put his arm around my shoulder. He looked at the bimbo with disgust.

"Nice going out there Addz, I knew you could do it. So you still gonna come out tonight when I wrestle?"

"Yep I have to. I'll see you out there, but I'm still mad at you. It wasn't his fault so back off and leave him alone Jess" I looked at him and walked into the locker room. I could tell they were all going to jump on me until they saw the look on my face.

"Shouldn't you be happy?"

"Lets see here Sabin" The only time I call Josh, Sabin is when I'm pissed off. "I should be happy but getting told twice by a bitch that she's waiting for Shelley to come crawling to her" Yep you guessed it when I'm pissed I call Pat by Shelley. "My brother still wants to kill my boyfriend over nothing. Now should I be happy Sabin?" I huffed and sat down. Everyone was speechless. That's when I knew that everyone one of them knew that she was after Patrick. "How long?"

"It doesn't mean anything Addz, I don't want her, I want you" Pat sat down and tried to take my hands in his but I pulled away.

"I asked how fucking long?" I growled out staring at Patrick then meeting the scared and oh no she didn't find out looks from Josh and Ali. "I thought we didn't keep secrets Shelley? I thought we told friends everything? I'll be in Jesse's room. Then after the show I'm riding with him and staying with him." I got my stuff and walked to the door.

"Addz wait let us explain" Josh begged. I guess I could let them explain. Try to see things from their point of veiw.

"Fine you got 5 mins" I crossed my arms looking at everyone. I leaned against the wall waiting to hear them out.

_That's it from me! Find out what happens next from LoopyLou!_


	14. Chapter 14

~Alisha~

I sat there with Chris and Shells and laughed my ass off as Addy's match was announced as a number one contenders match for the X Division title. The boys were completely speechless. My shoulder was stinging from where Kaz had hit me, but I was dealing with it. Kaz was getting on my nerves, I wasn't sure if I cared anymore about helping him and AJ work through things. At this moment in time I was quite happy to let AJ beat on him and give him a hand if he wanted one.

"This is what Dixie wanted?" Shells managed to choke out I nodded grinning from ear to ear.

"She wants the Guns to own TNA well except for the World title. I have a match later against Love, ODB and Tara to become number one contender for the Knockout Title. Why it has to be Love and not Jamie I don't know. And let's not forget me and Addy are number one contenders for the Knockout Tag Titles." I grinned; we all bumped fists and watched as Addy put on a great show against Zema 'Mr Hairspray' Ion. When A double walked out mouthing off I knew Addy would get him and boy did she, she even looked comfy sitting on him. When she walked in we were all ready to pounce, but the look on her face said not to bother.

"Shouldn't you be happy?" Chris joked. I think he should have kept his mouth shut.

"Let's see here Sabin" Uh-oh last name of ring name never a good sign. "I should be happy but getting told twice by a bitch that she's waiting for Shelley to come crawling to her" Oh shit seriously pissed, please don't call me Storm! I was so going to kill that bitch Lauren in this Fatal Four Way. "My brother still wants to kill my boyfriend over nothing. Now should I be happy Sabin?" She sat down and looked at all of us. "How long?" Damn it!

"It doesn't mean anything Addz, I don't want her, I want you" Shells tried to capture her hands in his, but she was having none of it. I hated Lauren! This shouldn't be happening.

"I asked how fucking long?" she caught the look that Chris gave me and it made her angrier. "I thought we didn't keep secrets Shelley? I thought we told friends everything? I'll be in Jesse's room. Then after the show I'm riding with him and staying with him." She grabbed her stuff and turned to leave. I didn't know what to say or do. Except think of how badly I would hurt Lauren for this.

"Addz wait let us explain" Chris begged, I could see the hurt on Shells face and it crushed me, Addz turned and I could see her deliberating.

"Fine you got 5 mins" She finally said and leaned against the wall. Chris didn't know what to expect, he was used to dealing with my fits and I would have walked away, so her staying caught him off guard. Shell was just staring at her as if willing her to stay and for everything to be okay.

"Look Addy, it's my fault. After Garret, " I saw her flinch at his name and Shell tense. "After everything that had happened with him and her I thought it best to keep it from you. Don't be mad at the guys. You know I'm the bitch from hell when I want and I made them promise under threat of a serious beat down not to say anything." She was upset, but motioned for me to continue. "You were off at the time, when Lauren tried it on with Josh; she almost spilt him and Jamie up. Remember I got a month suspension for attacking her that was just afterwards. Then when She tried it on with Shell it was just after you'd told me how you felt about him. I couldn't let her get to him, but luckily Shell ain't an idiot and avoided her. I knew, well I thought that if you knew Lauren was hovering you'd never go near Pat for fear of her. Please don't hate them, it's all on me Addy, all of it. I was mothering you and I'm sorry." She looked angry and upset I had always told her everything sure we kept something's from the guys, but never from each other. She looked betrayed, just like when Garrett Bischoff finally gave into what his dad Eric was saying about Addy and how she was no good for him. She thought he was the one; he used to be her everything. Then she found him in their bed at their apartment with Lauren. I couldn't stand the look in her eyes. I grabbed my gear and walked past Pat and Josh, both knew not to touch me or stop me. As I got to the door and Addy I looked up at her briefly.

"I'm sorry Addison, I really am." Then I walked out and to Tommy's locker room. Should have told her in the first place! Stupid not to tell her! I knocked on the door and as usual Morgan opened it.

"Well hello sugar ho…" I didn't let him finish just pushed past and dumped my stuff on the floor. I could feel the lump in my throat, but refused to cry.

"Alisha? What's happened babe?" Tommy said coming to me and wrapping his arms around.

"I'll give you two a minute ok?" I heard the door close and I pulled back from Tommy taking a deep and ragged breath.

"Me and Addy kind of had a falling out. I am going to kill Lauren for this!" He pulled me over to the bench and I sat on his lap.

"What has that cow done this time? Or is it the usual?" I nodded my head, my anger fizzling out and getting upset again. He held me to him and kissed the top of my head.

"It'll be fine you both just need to cool off, then it'll be as if nothing happened." I didn't think so the look of hurt and betrayal on Addy's face. I shook myself, stood up and started to pace. Tommy stopped me wrapping his arms around me again.

"Babe don't get mad or upset, get even!" Told you they were as vindictive as I could be. A techie came by telling me to get ready. I kissed Tommy and went to leave, but saw my new rocks lying on the floor, the ones with the steel caps. I smirked. Damaged guaran-damn-teed! I quickly put them on and took off to the gorilla. Jess and Lisa were already there. Jess caught sight of my shoes and knew I planned on doing some damage.

"Now I hope you don't intend on hurting me with them?" I grinned at her evilly.

"Now Jess would I ever? No these are for plastic fantastic. She wants to cause trouble and hurt people! I'll show her how to really hurt someone." Lisa and Jess both looked a little intimidated, but that was fine they were both good friends, but that number one contenders spot for Gail's title is mine. Lauren eventually turned up and I resisted the need to jump on her head and save it for the ring. I was the last one out and the crowd hit the roof. Madison and Gail were both out and at commentary with Taz and Mike. I got in and climbed the ropes I almost didn't do the Guns sign, but I did, I wasn't angry with them and I still loved all three of them. I climbed down and faced Love, she took in my expression and my boots and blanched. Good at least she knew what was coming. The bell rang and I went to Irish whip her, but took her down with a clothesline. I jumped on her and slammed her head into the apron a few times. I got up smiling and lifted her up, only to drop her again with a Snapmare neckbreaker. She pulled herself slowly into the corner and slid out of the ring. I followed her and catapulted her into the steel steps. Bitch was getting what she deserved. She pulled herself across the stairs like a total retard. I walked up them and was going to slam my foot down on her head, when Tara threw ODB into the corner I was outside of.

"Ali don't do it!" She hissed at me. I stopped myself, she was right. I was taking things a little far not that I minded much, but still she was right. I decided to just use her back as leverage to jump back in the ring and pull Tara from ODB as she had just hit Widows Peak and went for the cover. I hit her with a sit out neck breaker and climbed up for my finisher Thunder and Lightning. I quickly covered her and got the win.

"And your winner and number one contender to the Knockouts title, Storm! " I grinned from ear to ear as the ref raised my hand in victory, I shook hands with Tara and ODB and climbed the turnbuckle to celebrate. I got back down to find Gail and Madison in the ring. I rolled my eyes great, just what I wanted, Madison screeching in my ear. They advanced on me, but I felt the ring move. I looked behind me to see Addy. I wasn't sure what had been said in my absence, but her being here must mean she at least understood why I hadn't told her. She gave me a small smile and then we went to work on Gail and Madison.

A/N: So what did ya think? BTW Jessica Kresa is the real name of ODB and Lisa Marie Varon is the real name of Tara :D


	15. Chapter 15

_xXx Addison xXx_

It was easy to see that Josh didn't know what to expect, me staying really threw him off guard, he wanted me to stay I did. I have ran from things like this before and it never turned out good, the best thing was to stay. I wish Pat would stop staring at me willing me to stay and for everything to be okay.

"Look Addy, it's my fault. After Garret, " I flinched at his name and I could see Pat tense. I never wanted to remeber about that bad mistake. "After everything that had happened with him and her I thought it best to keep it from you. Don't be mad at the guys. You know I'm the bitch from hell when I want and I made them promise under threat of a serious beat down not to say anything." I was upset, but motioned for her to continue. I wanted the whole story "You were off at the time, when Lauren tried it on with Josh; she almost spilt him and Jamie up. Remember I got a month suspension for attacking her that was just afterwards. Then when She tried it with Shell it was just after you'd told me how you felt about him. I couldn't let her get to him, but luckily Shell ain't an idiot and avoided her. I knew, well I thought that if you knew Lauren was hovering you'd never go near Pat for fear of her. Please don't hate them, it's all on me Addy, all of it. I was mothering you and I'm sorry." I was angry and upset we had always told each other everything yea we kept something's from the guys, but never from each other. I was betrayed by my best friend, we were practically sisters. Garret was my everything I was ready to marry him and give up wrestling for him, have a family. I thougt he was future. He's the reason why Jess dont want me dating wrestlers. I came home early one weekend and he was right in the middle of doing that slut Lauren. That's when I realized he finally listened to the bullshit his dad told him. Every chance Eric got he talked bull about me. Saying I was sleeping with both the guns and half the locker room. I would only bring him down. I would hold him back from being in the main event. Garret was the only guy I ever slept with to this day. It took me a year of being with him before I even went that far. It hurt then and it hurts now. It took me over a year to get over him. Just when I thought I was done with her crap she comes back around to take the next guy I really want to be with. Ali looked up at me briefly. Once she got near me.

"I'm sorry Addison, I really am." Then she walked out. I dropped my bags and slid down the wall.

I pulled my knees to my chest and rested my head on them. I looked up when Josh put his hand on my knee and bent down "She was doing what she thought was best Addz, she didn't want to see you in pain. We all thought it was best. I did wanna tell you, but we did what was best for you. I'm sorry Addison. I just hope you can forgive all of us" I nodded I couldn't really stay mad at him he was innocent in all of this. He kissed my head and stood up "I'll leave you two be" I swear my eyes were locked onto Pats for five minutes or better. I knew my eyes showed pain and hurt in them. His eyes had a range of emotions in them. I was being stupid to think that Pat was anything like Garret.

"I know I should've told you Addz. It was wrong for me to keep this from you. But I would never cheat on you with anyone. I really wanted to be your knight in shinning armour, your prince charming, your everything. I was jealous when that troll got you and I didn't. I felt bad for you the day you opened up about him cheating on you with her. But apart of me was happy, I was given the chance to save you." I was trying to take everything in. He kneeled right infront of me. "I don't care if it's too soon or not but I love you Addison" To me it wasn't too soon. I knew I felt the same about him. I took his hands in mine.

"I love you too Patrick, I have for a long time. It wasn't ment to be with Garret, but you are my hero, the only one I need right now. I was being stupid forgive me?" I pouted a little. I didn't care if it was my fault or not. I had reasons to say sorry. I knew how to admit I was wrong.

"Of course I forgive you Addz, I'm sorry too, from here on out no more secrets. I will even talk to our brother" I kissed him letting him know all was forgiven.

"Don't worry about Jess, he'll come around when he sees that your not like that prick" My attention turned to the tv in the locker room. Ali she didn't do anything wrong. She was protecting me like a sister should do. I got a glimpse of Gail and Madison. No matter what I would have Ali's back. She had mine one to many times. I got up and ran out of the locker room dragging Pat with me. I ran out and got in the ring behind Ali.

I attacked Gail and she attacked Madison. I threw Gail into the ring post hard. I slammed into her, she fell to the ground, I started to stomp on her, every inch of her. She rolled out of the ring grabbing Madison and pulling her outta of the ring. Whatever's real blasted through the arena. I held Ali's hand up.

We walked through the curtain. Josh and Pat were waiting for us. I stopped Ali before we got to them. "I was being stupid, you were saving me from a world of hurt. Thank you for that Ali. I'm still upset that you kept this from me even if you were protecting me, I just would've liked to know what was going on. From the start. But you were right, if I knew about it before I was dating Patrick I would've backed off. But do me one favor please Ali?" It was something I had to do. I had to take care of this.

"What's that Addz?"

"Leave Lauren to me, I need to teach her that she can't mess with what's mine. I have to do this for me. I will make it a match where anything goes so I can really beat her skank ass. I should've done this the first time, but it was easier to let you fight me battle" I was begging her to let me.

"Only if I get to be ring side and kill her if she gets out of the ring" I saw the sick and twisted smirk cross her face.

"Well duh, I'll make sure to throw her over a few times" We laughed and walked over to the guys. Pat had his back to us and Josh wasn't paying mush attention. I jumped on Pat's back. "Hey baby" I wasn't going to let anyone come inbetween what I have with Pat.

"Don't scare me like that I might have to hurt you" he placed his hands on the inside of my knees holding me up. It was a good to see that everything was back to normal.

"We got band rehearsal" Josh smiled "Now you wont try to kill yourself Addz?"

"No" I really wish I could smack him right now. Ali must have read my thoughts or something. I heard a whack and then heard...

"Ouch what was that for Alisha?" I couldn't help but giggle.

"You being mean to Addz she's had enough for one day"

"Yea wise one" You could hear the sarcasm in his voice.

"Be nice to Joshy. He was doing nothing wrong." I felt like I should stand up for him, he was only trying to joke around.

"Yea what she said. But Pat I'm rooming with Jamie the next few nights." I tried not to smirk. But I was sure it showed.

"I'm sorry Addz I'm rooming with Tommy" I tried to act sad but I don't think it quite showed.

"So I'm gonna be all alone?" I sighed just alittle to happily.

"Nope babe I'm rooming with you till we leave" I kissed the top of his head. I saw that Lauren wanted to walk up.

"Try it bitch" I growled at her. Pat held on tighter so I couldn't get free. I saw that Josh took a tight hold of Ali.

"Don't worry Addison, he'll be on top of me in no time. He'll see that I'm better then you just like Garret did"

"Bitch I'm gonna kill you. Garret was scum just like you. Pat will never want anything to do with you. So get the fuck outta here. The next time I see you alone I will murder your skank ass."

"Give it time Addison, he'll see you are a total bore. I wonder what Jesse and James are up to"

"Yea nice try Jesse wont hurt you but Christina will."

"James has a wife and a family at home. He knows better then to even look at you" Ali spit at her. Josh had to tighten his grip on her.

"Just leave Lauren. I love Addz and she loves me. You are nothing you will always be nothing." I smiled when Pat stood up for me. "Wait you stay we'll leave" We walked off, well Pat walked off carrying me on his back, well Josh pushed Ali infront of him.

A/N: For those of you that don't know Christina is Toxxin from TNA, Jesse Neal's fiance. That's all from me, next one will be by LoopyLou. Peace!


	16. Chapter 16

~Alisha~

I was relieved when Addy came and helped me out with Gail and Madison for second I thought she might attack me, but no she still had my back. We walked through the curtains and we headed towards Chris and Shells, but she stopped me.

"I was being stupid, you were saving me from a world of hurt. Thank you for that Ali. I'm still upset that you kept this from me even if you were protecting me, I just would've liked to know what was going on. From the start. But you were right, if I knew about it before I was dating Patrick I would've backed off. But do me one favour please Ali?" Hell I would do just about anything to make it right between us.

"What's that Addz?"

"Leave Lauren to me, I need to teach her that she can't mess with what's mine. I have to do this for me. I will make it a match where anything goes so I can really beat her skank ass. I should've done this the first time, but it was easier to let you fight my battle" She was almost begging me and I gave her a smile that wasn't exactly friendly, more sick and twisted.

"Only if I get to be ring side and kill her if she gets out of the ring" She grinned at my response.

"Well duh, I'll make sure to throw her over a few times" We laughed and walked over to the guys.

Pat had his back to us and Josh wasn't paying much attention. She jumped on his back. "Hey baby" She knew now and that meant she could also prevent Lauren from getting to Shells.

"Don't scare me like that I might have to hurt you" He said placing his hands around her legs to support her.

"We got band rehearsal" Josh smiled "Now you won't try to kill yourself Addz?" I held in my laugh at the reference to her swan dive last week.

"No" She didn't appreciate it so I felt as she was otherwise occupied I would do the honours and slapped Chris upside the head.

"Ouch what was that for Alisha?" Addy giggled as I folded my arms across my chest.

"You being mean to Addz she's had enough for one day"

"Yea wise one" You could hear the sarcasm in his voice.

"Be nice to Joshy. He was doing nothing wrong." I was only joking myself, but ok cool.

"Yea what she said. But Pat I'm rooming with Jamie the next few nights." I had already spoken to Tommy about sharing a room.

"I'm sorry Addz I'm rooming with Tommy" She couldn't quite hide how overjoyed she was.

"So I'm gonna be all alone?" She sighed going for sad and failing.

"Nope babe I'm rooming with you till we leave" She kissed the top of his head just as Lauren made an appearance. I went to go straight for her put Josh grabbed me.

"Try it bitch" She growled at her. I saw Patrick tighten his hold on Addy.

"Don't worry Addison, he'll be on top of me in no time. He'll see that I'm better then you just like Garret did" I was seeing red, Josh was really struggling to keep me from tearing into her.

"Bitch I'm gonna kill you. Garret was scum just like you. Pat will never want anything to do with you. So get the fuck outta here. The next time I see you alone I will murder your skank ass."

"Give it time Addison, he'll see you are a total bore. I wonder what Jesse and James are up to" Oh no she did not just go there!

"Yea nice try Jesse won't hurt you but Christina will."

"James has a wife and a family at home. He knows better then to even look at you" I spat she wanted to play little games then I would rip her a new one.

"Just leave Lauren. I love Addz and she loves me. You are nothing you will always be nothing. Wait you stay we'll leave" We walked off, well Pat walked off carrying Addy on his back, while Josh pushed me in front of him in case I tried anything. Rehearsals were a cake walk. We had a gig in Detroit this weekend and we were more than ready for it. Tommy, Jamie, Jesse, Morgan, Jess and Jeremy were in attendance for our show. It was absolutely amazing. Addy started off with our entrance music Whatever's Real. We both took centre stage me as lead guitar and her as singer. Chris and Shells backing us.

_Don't worry, you'll see straight  
>As the lights start to dim<br>There's candy for your sweettooth  
>Just let it settle in <em>

_Ask if something's wrong, I'll say whatever's real  
>Ask if something's wrong, I'll say whatever's real<br>I don't know why you go out at all  
>I know that something's wrong, I'll tell you how to feel <em>

_So how you gonna get home  
>Do you know where you live<br>In the palm of my hand, girl  
>Like a baby in a crib<br>_

_Ask if something's wrong, I'll say  
>whatever's real<br>Ask if something's wrong, I'll say whatever's real _

_I don't know why you go out at all  
>I know that something's wrong, I'll tell you how to feel<em>

The crowd was hyped tonight and we ended up doing three encores. We eventually left the bar at around 2 am we were all completely exhausted the only ones to stay were us four, Tommy and Jamie. I crawled into bed with Tommy as soon as we walked through the door and soon fell asleep.

Impact rolled round again and I was in full on hyper mode, shouldn't have had that Red Bull. I was bouncing around like a total dork. My fellow Guns were in hysterics and eventually Chris couldn't take it anymore and pinned my arms to my side and lifted me off my feet so I couldn't bounce.

"What happened to the quiet before the storm?" He laughed.

"This isn't a quiet storm though! This is a super hyped up storm ready to crush Gail and win my FIRST EVER KNOCKOUTS TITLE!" They couldn't knock my enthusiasm.

"Well you don't have to worry about Madison, Sting's give us permission to lock her in a room with us. So she can't interfere." Addy smiled at me as Chris put me on my feet. A techie came past and told me to head to gorilla. We all bumped fists, Shells and Addy heading to Madison so she wouldn't interfere and Chris following me to gorilla where Tommy was stood waiting. I jumped on him and kissed him.

"Someone is in one hell of a good mood. I think you need to be in title matches more often if this is the greeting I get." He smirked at me. I pulled him down to me and whispered in his ear.

"Wait and see what happens if I win, we shall be celebrating tonight." I grinned mischievously.

"If you win? Babe you got this hands down." He smirked as my music hit and slapped my ass before I walked out to the fans cheers.

I was bounding around the ring like a school girl on a sugar rush. Gail came in trying for sophisticated, but she just looked constipated. We locked up and the match was underway. I was dominating the match completely until she poked me in the eyes with her thumbs. I managed to grab her and Irish whip her, but judging by the crowds response and the umpf I'm pretty sure I just took the ref out with Gail Kim. Oops. I grabbed the ropes in case she grabbed me and rubbed at my eyes. I saw Gail get up slowly and look past me grinning I turned in time to see Kaz as he stepped onto the apron. I wasted no time in wrapping my hands round him and dropping to a seated position choking him briefly on the ropes and watching him fall. Gail came at me but I was ready and hit her with a scoop slam. I checked the ref and helped him onto his knees. I ascended the ropes and hit Thunder and Lighting just as the ref got to his feet. I covered Gail as AJ came running down to get a hold of Kaz.

"Your winner and new Knockouts Champion Storm!" I grabbed my title and did a one handed cartwheel round the ring. Who was I the female EY? I got out and AJ had chased Kaz back stage. Lifted me up on to his shoulders and walked backstage with me as I held my title high.

"Thanks AJ!" I shouted as he put me down and I hugged him.

"You're more than welcome sweetheart." I was pulled from AJ by Addz, Shell and Chris into a massive group hug.

"Sorry to interrupt, but Addison your match is next." A techie said as he passed.

"Ok you ready Addy?" Pat asked she nodded her head grinning; A Double was going to get his ass kicked. "I'm still ok to come down with you?"

"Of course Baby Bear." She said as I felt two arms go around my waist and then Tommy put his head next to mine.

"I'm holding you to what you said earlier." He whispered his breath tickling the little hairs on my neck.

"Jeez get a room! You don't see me and Jamie going on like you four do!" Chris said throwing his hands up in the air. We watched Addy and Shells go out. I needed to do something about Kaz. I pulled from Tommy and motioned for him to stay put and headed to Jarrett and Dix's office. I knocked on the door and waited for them to ok me to come in.

"Oh hi Ali, what can we do for you?" Dix said.

"Well it's about AJ's match against Kaz at the PPV, I was wondering if you could make it a tag match. Me and AJ against Kaz and Daniels?" Dixie smiled I knew she wouldn't have a problem it was thanks to her, me and Addy we were allowed a chance in the men's division. JJ didn't seem convinced.

"We'll discuss it and tell you later ok?" I smiled, nodded and left. I hope Dix could get me the match.

A/N: Just so you know Jeremy Fritz is Eric 'EY' Young's real name. Will Ali get her match? Will Addy get her title? Will the Guns own TNA? And will Lauren get in between Addy and Pat? Find out when 450 brings the awesomeness :D


	17. Chapter 17

_xXx Addison xXx_

"Sorry to interrupt, but Addison your match is next." A techie said as he passed.

"Ok, you ready Addy?" No I wasn't ready. I was freaking out, but I dont think it showed. I wanted to win but my nerves were starting to take over. "I'm still ok to come down with you?"

"Of course Baby Bear." With him ring side it wouldn't make me so nervous. If he was there he would be able to help with any distractions.

"Jeez get a room! You don't see me and Jamie going on like you four do!" Chris said throwing his hands up in the air.

"No you just don't have the balls to do it" I told him softly holding a giggle in since I was going out with Pat.

We did our gun signs, and walked to the ring. I was busy talking things go over with Pat when the mach was announced and Austin walked out. He blew me kiss and I could see the pissed off expression on Pat's face. Now he was going to get it.

We locked up I went to take him down but he whipped me into the ring post. I fell to the ground holding onto my back. Things weren't looking to good here. I tried to fight him off but nothing I did would work. "You wanna fight with the guys, I'll treat you like one. Maybe you will think twice before coming after me and my title." He threw me into the ropes then clothes lined me.

Finally I was able to roll out of the ring. "Babe relax and you will be able to beat him" Pat kissed my head. I climbed back into the ring standing on the top rope and did a cross body and rolled him up for only a two count. I got to my feet when he got to his. I kicked him in the legs a few times, extra hard! Then did a swinging neck breaker. I pumped the crowd up some. I smiled and gave a thumbs up to Pat so he knew I had this. Austin got up I pointed to Pat "This is for you" I mouthed to Pat. I hit Shellshock and got the pin."Here is your winner and new X-Division Champion Addy" I fell to the matt holding on to the title, tears of joy rolling down my face. I felt the ring move and was soon in Pat's arms.

"Congrats baby. You did it" he picked me up and spun me around. I crashed my lips onto his not caring that we were infront of everyone.

"Wow is Addy and Alex Shelley dating or are they just really happy?" Taz threw out.

Of course anything thats been going good for me has been ruined. "Congrats Addy, I knew my dad was right, you were sleeping your way to the top the whole time. I should've got rid of you from the start. You burnt my career to build yours" Was Garret really being serious right now?

"I did nothing Garret. You were the one that ruined your career. It's hard to sleep my way to the top when you were the only person I slept with. It's hard to sleep my to the top when I was with you, if I wanted to sleep my to the top I would've been with a guy higher up then you." I snarled at him. I wasn't sure who was holding who back. But we were holding each other back so I'm sure it looked cute.

"No but he will be mine" Bitch not you again "I'll tell you what Addy you want a match against me you got it, in two weeks me and Garret vs you and anyone that you want" she dropped the mic and started to make out with Garret. Pat spun me around.

"Don't worry about them. You got this title baby. Don't let them ruin it." I smiled and hugged him. He helped me outta the ring. I jumped on his back. And held the title over my head as Pat walked out. He let me down and we were met by a group hug from Josh and Ali.

"Congrats sis" I pulled away and hugged Jesse

"Thanks bro" I wasn't sure who I was going to pick. I had Ali, she would love to kill them both, So would Josh, Pat would want to do it to kill him and be there for me. Jesse he's wanted to get his hands on Garret since the day it happened. I sat down on Pat's lap when we got back to the locker room. Jesse followed behind.

"So who gonna pick for partner?" Leave it to Josh to be the one to ask.

"I'm not sure all of you guys want to kill them both. But I have to go with Pat or Jesse. I would love to tag with Josh or Ali but I can't treat this personal. I have to look at this from the wrestling stand point. With Pat it's continuing from what went on tonight in that ring, with Jesse it will help build to the match I have against him. But I haven't had any matches with Josh lately, and that bitch has nothing to do with the knockout tag titles match."

"Addz, hun you got time to think about it" I could tell that she was some what disappointed with me, that I wasn't even considering picking her.

"No matter who I pick, I still want the rest of you out there with me. You know she will have back up to help her."

"Addy I'm not gonna make you pick me, pick the person you want. I'll be there no matter what" I smiled at Jesse and watched him walk out

"Don't you guys have that numer 1 contenders match against Joel and Nick?"

"Fuck yes and were gonna beat their asses too" I giggled at the grin Pat was giving.

"You guys gonna come with?" Josh asked walking to the door.

"Hell yes" Ali and myself yelled at the same time getting up.

We walked down to the gorilla Josh and Pat reciting the states. It was always the funniest when they would start agruing over one of the states. We walked out and the guns poses on top of the ramp, the crowd cheering for us. I had the the X-Division title around my waist and Ali had the Knockout title around her waist. We posed with the guys in the ring then we got out. I kissed Pat for good luck, so Josh didn't feel left out I kissed his cheek. Ali and myself stood in the corner waiting for Nick and Joel to come out.

A/N: Who's Addy gonna pick? Will she hurt anyone when she does pick? How's MMG's match gonna go? Find out when LoopyLou writes the next aqesome chapter!


	18. Chapter 18

~Alisha~

We followed Addy into the locker room Jesse coming with us. Oh I soo hoped she was going to pick me for this match, I was almost vibrating with a chance to get a hold of Garret and Love. I know that Garret hurt her, but he had been a decent guy I was happy for them when they were together, I couldn't understand his attitude let alone him snogging Plastic Fantastic in the ring and accusing Addz of sleeping her way to the top. If I had said I wanted the X Division title she'd have let me have it so how that equated to sleeping to the top I didn't know. I propped myself up against the wall as Addz sat on Shells lap, Chris sat on the bench and Jesse stood there making the place look untidy.

"So who you gonna pick for a partner?" Leave it to Josh to be the one to ask.

"I'm not sure all of you guys want to kill them both. But I have to go with Pat or Jesse. I would love to tag with Josh or Ali but I can't treat this personal. I have to look at this from the wrestling stand point. With Pat it's continuing from what went on tonight in that ring, with Jesse it will help build to the match I have against him. But I haven't had any matches with Josh lately, and that bitch has nothing to do with the knockout tag titles match."

"Addz, hun you got time to think about it" I seriously couldn't believe she wasn't going to consider me for her partner, I mean they were all valid points, but hello! We were tag partners, we were supposed to be breaking into the men's division together now granted beating Garret wouldn't do much for me career wise, but still.

"No matter who I pick, I still want the rest of you out there with me. You know she will have back up to help her." I could live with that. Besides as long as Dixie could get me my match with AJ against Kaz and Daniels I'd be more than happy. We'd beat them and then make Kaz tell us what was going on it was getting out of hand now, I couldn't put up with Daniels bossing Kaz around anymore.

"Addy I'm not gonna make you pick me, pick the person you want. I'll be there no matter what" And with that Jesse left.

"Don't you guys have that number 1 contender's match against Joel and Nick?" Addz smiled.

"Fuck yes and were gonna beat their asses too" Shells shouted getting hyped.

"You guys gonna come with?" Josh asked walking to the door.

"Hell yes" Addz and myself yelled at the same time getting up. The Guns music hit and we walked down doing our sign. I had my title around my waist and so did Addz. We got in the ring together Addz kissing Shell and then pecking Chris's cheek. I bumped fists with the guys and we watched as Magnus and Joe came down to the ring. The guys all got in each-other's faces as me and Addz stood back ready to get involved if need be. The ref told us to get out. Chris and Shell came and held the ropes for us watching Magnus and Joe. As I was about to jump down Nick shouted me.

"Oh Storm!" He sing songed. I looked up and glared at him as he blew me a kiss. "Thanks for coming ringside for me babe!" He did not just call me babe! I went to get back in only for Patrick and Josh to position themselves in front of me and Addison to grab a hold of me.

"Ali relax the guys will deal with them." Deep breathe and relax. I turned to look at Nick and gave him the middle finger, then looked at the guys.

"Shelley, Sabin you best tear these guys a new one!" They both nodded and turned back to the guys in the ring with them.

The match was going back and forth, one minute it looked set for the Guns to win. The next Joe would pull out a big move from nowhere and take control. As Shells landed hard after Joe hit the Island Driver I had to grab Addy from getting the ring. Joe went for the pin, me and Addy both yelling for Shells to get up. Luckily Chris waded in kicking at Joe only for Magnus to dive in and an all-out brawl to start up. I grabbed Addy again and waited till the ref could get control. She didn't shout at me knowing full well that to get involved would be to hand the match to Magnus and Joe. But things went downhill fast, shit! Joe was in again saving Magnus' ass. He tagged himself in and hit Chris with the Chimera-plex I cringed remembering myself getting hit with it. He went for the pin as we got the crowd behind Chris, Alex came in to save the day only for Magnus to be there and hit him with the MDD (Mag Daddy Driver). The ref counted to three and Magnus and Joe got the win. I couldn't fucking believe it! Addy was straight into the ring and to Shells, I followed quickly and put myself between our team mates on the floor who were currently out of it. Joel smirked at me and went to leave, but Nick came closer and tried to stroke my cheek. I pushed his arm away and tensed up.

"What's a matter sweet heart? Don't like your friends losing? You won't like Crimson losing either." I hated this man. He whipped his arm up and hooked my head bringing me in for a kiss. Josh was scrambling up to give him a piece of his mind. I had other plans. I brought my knee up hitting him in the gut and hit a swinging neckbreaker. Josh pulled me into a hug and we did the guns sign as somebody started clapping slowly into a mic. I looked over to the ramp to see Kaz and Daniels.

"Well bravo Storm." More slow clapping. Chris put his arm across my shoulders as Shells and Addz came and stood by us. "Nice little move you got there, but and it's a big but. Magnus has nothing on myself or Kazarian. And here comes the but. But if you want to fight with the big boys then you can. I'll show you exactly why girls shouldn't fight in the men's division." I was getting angry again, Chris tightened his hold on my shoulder and I knew that Addz and Alex had tensed up and wondered what exactly was going on. "You can have your match in two weeks' time at Against All Odds, Frankie Kazarian and I Christopher Daniels will go against AJ Styles and Storm. We'll put an end to your interfering and send you back to the Knockouts were you belong!" My blood was boiling I walked to the ropes and grabbed myself a mic.

"Hey Daniels! Where do you think you're going. At Against All Odds as the pay per view suggests I will beat the Odds. I will beat you! Sunday in two weeks' time there will be no hiding behind Kaz. Nobody to protect you. The Phenomenal One and me Storm, one fourth of the Motorcity Machine Guns will take you down. We'll put an end to you. And Kaz we'll get to the bottom of this. You will answer our questions one way or another. I am a Cowgirl and a Gun, I am the badest Storm to hit this ring and like every storm I will leave destruction in my path, in the form of your crumpled and defeated body. At Against All Odds, Daniels your time is up!" With that I dropped my mic and the Guns music hit. The crowd roared their approval. Dix had me come up with that spiel a while ago when there was talk of me turning heel. It was cheesy and corny as proven by the fact my fellow Guns didn't know whether to laugh or kill me for getting in this match. We walked back stage and the second I did I was met by my brother, AJ and Tommy. moments ago

"What the hell have you got yourself into!" that was James.

"What am I going to do if you get hurt?" AJ.

"You can't be serious about this match Alisha!" Alex.

"Alisha they could seriously hurt you hell Daniels will try and seriously hurt you!" Addy.

"You are going to have to be seriously careful Ali." At least Joshy wasn't saying I couldn't do it. Then Tommy stepped forward and for once I couldn't read him. He picked me up and crushed me to him before letting me slid down to my feet and kissing me.

"Babe you better kick there damn ass, I would recommend the new rocks with the steel caps again for that match." I grinned and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I so freaking Love you Tommy Mercer." He chuckled at that.

"Love you to Ali."

"You're not going to try and stop her?" James asked for everyone.

"No she can do what she wants. I know she'll come up tops and if she doesn't then I'll just have to kick their ass. But I won't have to cos she'll win hands down." Right then I was so happy. The Guns couldn't argue and James wasn't even going to attempt to tell me otherwise. He had learned a long time ago not to bother so AJ had no option, but to go along with it. Roll on Against All Oddz!

A/N: So how do like this chapter? Will Ali and Addy win their matches when Against All Odds rolls round? Stay tuned to find out :D


	19. Chapter 19

_xXx Addison xXx_

"What the hell have you got yourself into!" James yelled. Like any older brother, he wasn't to happy about it.

"What am I going to do if you get hurt?" AJ.

"You can't be serious about this match Alisha!" Pat stated.

"Alisha they could seriously hurt you hell Daniels will try and seriously hurt you!" I wasn't trying to tell her she couldn't do this, but I just wanted her to know that they will try to take her out. Well more like Daniels will and Kaz will do what he is told by that bald old man.

"You are going to have to be seriously careful Ali." Leave it Josh to be the one there for her. Not that I wasn't I just wanted her to think about what she was getting herself into. Then Tommy stepped forward. He picked her up and started to kiss her. I could see that Josh wanted to say something about us always making out around him, but he knew now wasn't the time.

"Babe you better kick there damn ass, I would recommend the new rocks with the steel caps again for that match." Atleast he was being the supportive boyfriend this time around.

"I so freaking Love you Tommy Mercer." He chuckled at that.

"Love you to Ali."

"You're not going to try and stop her?" James asked for everyone.

"No she can do what she wants. I know she'll come up tops and if she doesn't then I'll just have to kick their ass. But I won't have to cos she'll win hands down." We could see that Ali was happy. There was no point in trying to agrue her out of this. Hell with it.

"Ali try not to kill them just injury the prick that is Daniels, hurt Kaz but not as bad" I was going to support her too.

"Thanks Addy" I smiled and elbowed Pat.

"Be careful out there Ali" Pat said like he was forced.

"Don't be so worried Shells, I'll be fine" We all knew she would be. There was enough people backstage that would run out there and take care of Kaz and Daniels. I turned to AJ "And you Styles, just do your job and she wont get hurt. Keep an eye on the match and the other on what's going on around you" He put his hands in the air.

"Yes Addz, I'll just talk to you later about the match Ali" And with that he walked off.

"Hey Addz about what Garret said how personal was that?" I really though that Ali had told Tommy about that, I told her she could. I could see that the guys wanted to smack him and that Ali was about ready too.

"Don't smack him Ali. Very personal, I don't know who told him to go ahead and say everything, but I'm gonna guess that is was dad. But it's in the past and that's where it's going to stay. I'm on to bigger and better things." I wrapped my arms around Pat's waist. He pulled me up and kissed me. I smiled into the kiss. I pulled away when I heard someone clear their throat. "Yes Jesse, how can I help you?" I looked over at him.

"My match is up now, so don't forget to come out and have me lose to that brat" I looked in the direction he nodded in. I laughed.

"You gotta lose to Robbie E! I'm sorry bro, but don't worry, you might win at Against All Odds"

"Just do as you are suppose to Addison" He growled as he made his way out. Josh soon made his way to find Jamie. Ali and Tommy walked off to have some alone time. I was in Pat's arms until it was time for me to go out and distract him. Normally I would just get a mic and yell at him for coming back and ruining things for me. Or I would jump up on the ring apron and spin him around, but since he is still annoyed that I'm dating Pat, I was going to pull Pat out there with me. I heard the crowd start to get behind Jesse and knew that it was time for me to go out. I took Pat's hand and pulled him out behind me. Just like planned Jesse had his back to the ramp.

I pulled the mic to my lips and in a very evil tone "Oh Jesse my brother dearest" I smirked when he turned around and looked at me. He was yelling at me to leave. I pulled Pat's head down to mine and start to make out with him. I pulled away when Robbie E was annouced the winner. I picked the mic up "I'll stop making you lose when you tell me that you will face me at Against All Odds in two weeks. Say you will face your little sister Jesse. I know you want too." I looked at him. I was having so much fun making him pissed off.

"You want a match Addison, then as your big brother, I will teach you the lesson in two weeks time at Against All Odds. But dear little sister, don't think that I'm going to be so nice on you. Mom and dad wont be happy when they see their son, cream their little angel all over this ring" He dropped the mic and stared at me.

"Don't be so full of yourself Jesse. I'll see you in the ring. But don't cry to mommy and dadddy when your little sister hurts you so bad that the whole world is going to be making fun of you because not only did a knockout beat you but that knockout was your little sister. Good luck Jess, you will need it" I laughed evilly and walked off, with Pat in tow.

Myself and Patrick walked into the locker room to see the Josh and Ali sitting around waiting for us. Pat sat down and pulled me into his lap. I got up and moved to the other side of the room and sat on the floor. I looked around to see the confused look on everyone's faces. "What?"

"Why are you sitting over there and not on your boy's lap?" Do they know nothing? Of course they don't. I was trying to act like I was upset with Pat, since we have been going out for like a week now and he has yet to take me on our first date.

"Ask Pat he should know what he did wrong?"

"Pat don't make me hurt you, what did you do to Addz?" Yep that was Ali for you.

"I have no clue what I did. Baby what's wrong? Everything was fine just a minute ago" It was so hard to fake being upset at him over this.

"Ali how long did you and Tommy go out before he took you out on your first date?"

"That day why?"

"Josh when did you take Jamie out for your first date with her after you became an item?"

"That night, we went out to get drinks, why?"

"Patrick baby, how long have we been going out and when was our first date?"

"We have been together about a week. And um" That's what I thought he had to stop to think that he has yet to take me out on our first date. "I haven't taken you out for our first date yet"

"Ding, ding, ding we have a winner."

"Baby I swear I'm going to take you out. Just with everything it slipped my mind I'm sorry I haven't yet"

"No worries I guess, I know that you want too. But I thought you would have taken me out by now." He walked over and gently sat on me legs since they were straight out infront of me. He cupped my face with both his hands.

"I'm sorry baby, when we get back to Detroit, I will take you out. Where no one can ruin it and it can still be a surprise for you" I smiled and kissed him. I didn't care where we went or when we went, I just wanted to know that he wanted to take me out and show me off to everyone. To let everyone know that I was his and he was mine.

"Again with the kissing infront of people" Josh exclaimed.

"Dude grow some balls and make out with Jamie in public" Leave it to Pat to yell at his friend over this. But he was right, and I did tell him to grow some balls and make out with her around us. It's not like we would care. They were inlove with each, it wouldn't bother me any.

"I have and you guys made fun of us and now she wont kiss me around you three" Josh said a bit not too happy. Hey he bugs us when we make out infront of him we were only getting him back for us. But I didn't know that we scared Jamie off like that.

_A/N: That's all from me, Will Pat take her out like he promised? Who's gonna win between Addy and Jesse?_


	20. Chapter 20

~Alisha~

When we met back up in Orlando for the tapings me and Addy insisted that Jamie come out for a girl's day, Guns style! I hadn't noticed till last week that Jamie wasn't exactly comfortable around me and Addz. I was going to make sure she did. I wanted her to feel a part of the group. Well at least comfortable around us like Tommy was. By the time of the tapings Jamie was laughing and joking with us like we had all been best friends for life.

"Hey babe." Joshy smiled at Jamie as we walked into the locker room.

"Hi yourself." She grinned and kissed him.

"Whoa, who are you and where is the real Velvet?" Addy slapped Shells upside the head.

"Stop being smart." She smiled and kissed him. I rolled my eyes where was my guy? I wanted a make-out session!

"Ali, Addz. Jess told me to tell you that if Love and Winter make an appearance they'll be down to deal with them." I grinned at Shells that would be funny to watch. Addy's match against Love and Garret had been postponed till next week. I wasn't sure why, but either way we had been pushed forward for our match against Gail and Madison for the tag titles tonight.

"Ha that'll be fun, I love EY and ODB!" I grinned.

"And we love you too!" Jess bounded into the room, in her drunken persona and grabbed me and Addz in a bear hug.

"We will beat those pussy's into the ground!" I laughed which made my ribs hurt even more as they were being crushed by her. She finally let us down as, EY made a circuit round the room locking up with everyone. These two were a real hoot!

"Well I'm glad you have our backs." Addy smiled at them as she locked up with EY.

"Yeah if you want us to return the favour we'll be down faster than Love's panties when she sees a new guy walk past." Everyone laughed at that one. Our match would be soon so I sat down on the floor and focused, while Addy listened to her music. As I sat there I was struck with the feeling that someone was watching me. I looked up to see Nick stood in the door way.

"What do you want?" I asked calmly.

"Oh many things a lot that which your boy Crimson seems to have."

"Nick come on leave it be. Don't go winding her up, you know there's a lot of guys that'll come after you if you do." Joe said. I was sat right fucking here! I could hear them and so could everyone else.

"Oh but look at that pouty little face." Pouty? Dude was going to get his ass kicked.

"Just picture Joe mate, the tag titles around our waist and that little bombshell hanging on my arm, accompanying us to the ring at every show."

"Hey douche bags! I can fucking hear you! You will not beat Tommy and Matt. And if you think for one second I would be caught dead near you then you are clearly retarded. The only way I will ever be hanging on your arm is if I put you in the cross arm breaker and I'll make sure I break it!" I sneered as I stood up to face them, ok I was quickly becoming extremely angry.

"Get lost Nick she isn't interested in you so back off." Josh said coming to me, with Jamie at his side glaring at Nick.

"Oh, but she will be when I break her boyfriend's face. He won't look so good then." My eye started to twitch at how hard I was trying to control my temper.

"What. Did. You. Just . Say?"

"I said when I break Crimsons face you'll come running to a real man and as with the company you keep, your sorely lacking real men. So sweetheart I'm waiting." He smiled. Addy, Jamie and Jess all went to defend their men, but I was having none of it. I'd had enough! He beat on my Tommy, just cos he was a sore loser, he beat my team mates, he cornered me and attacked me, tried to kiss me and was now insult everyone I cared about. Poncy. English. Git. Was. Getting. His. As Josh went to grab me knowing I had reached my limit, I shot forward knocking Nick for six. I started to punch on his face as Josh and Jeremy pulled me forcefully from him. I was aware Patrick was trying to scold me and that the girls were actually quite amused by it all. As they lifted me I kicked him in the face splitting his lip and watched as blood dribbled from his nose. Joe looked scared and Nick even though he was bleeding and had just been beaten up by 'the girl that shouldn't be in the men's division' he managed to smirk at me and blow a kiss. I bucked against Josh and Jeremy trying to get at him. They carried me in and slammed the door shut, but I still wanted at him.

"Alisha please! Calm down we have worked so hard for these titles, just take a deep breath and save that anger for Daniels. And unleash some of it on Gail and Madison tonight. Just relax." Addy said knowing the best way to get through to me. Josh nodded at Jeremy and he released me. Josh holding on to my arm in case I did bolt again. I took a deep breath and kicked the wall.

"Oww damn it that hurt." I shouted and sat down on the bench, The others started to giggle at me.

"What are you giggling at!" I shouted they stopped only for me to burst out laughing instead.

"Like I said Crazy Scary. I thought you were going to kill him." I grinned at Chris.

"Thought may have crossed my mind, but like the all so very wise Addison said, I need to save this for Daniels."

"Yeah well I hope you have some to spare for Gail and Madison. Come on we're up in a few." I bumped fists with everyone and left, Shells followed he wanted to be ring side in case Garret showed up. Addz tried to assure him that if he did I'd deal with it, but he wouldn't have it. As we got to gorilla we were met by Tommy.

"Hey beautiful." He leaned down and kissed me sweetly and whispered good luck in my ear before kissing my neck softly. Boy did he know how to get me flustered. Whatever's Real blared through the speakers and we walked out doing the guns sign. We got into the ring and waited as Christy announced Gail and Madison. Now all we need was for the match to go smoothly, no Kaz, no Daniels, no Love, no Garret and definitely no Nick! Maybe I was asking for too much.

A/N: How you liking it? Will they win? Will Joe and Magnus beat Crimson and Matt? Will everyone stay out of Ali and Addy's match for a change? Who the hell knows, 450 will let you know in the next chapter :D


	21. Chapter 21

_xXx Addison xXx_

I wanted to beat the shit out of Madison more then Gail. Gail wasn't around when Angelina pulled the bull shit she did, but Madison was. The little cow knew what was going on and she even claims that she slept with Garret too well I was with him. I never told Ali about that and to this day I still wasn't sure if Ali knows or not. I just didn't see the point in telling anyone about it. "Good luck baby" I smiled and kissed Pat before he got out of the ring. I started to crack my knuckles as he told Ali good luck and bumped knuckles with her. I saw that Madison was going to start things off. I told Ali I got this.

I didn't want to lock up with her instead I backed her up into the corner and started to drill punch after punch to her. The ref had to pull me off of her. Madison staggered her way over and I jumped on her taking her down. I climbed up to the top turn buckle and hit a moonsault to Madison. I went for the pin but she kicked out. I slammed my foot down on her. I grabbed her by her hair and tagged Ali in. We double teamed her before the ref made me get out of the ring. Ali quickly went to work on her. I saw that Gail was going to attack so I ran in and speared her we went through the ropes and landed on the floor. I landed wrong and my arm was killing me. I made my way to the ring just in time for us to hit Skulls and Bones. Ali got the pin. I clutched the knockeout tag belt to my chest. I wasn't sure if the tears that were coming out where tears of joy or tears of pain. Alex raised our hands in victory. I was feeling even better that no one from the back was going to come out and ruin the moment for us. We got out of the ring and started to walk up the ramp when AJ and Kaz were fighting their way to the ring. Daniels was no where to be seen. Pat pulled Ali with us as we kept walking. We got half way up the ramp when Garret came out.

"So it seems that Addison isn't the only one sleeping her way to the top, Storm is too. What a shame. But I'm not out here for that. I want a match with the one guy that stole my girl from me. Alex you will pay for taking Addison away from me" Pat was busy holding Ali back until he heard what Garret said. Was he being for real right now. No one took me away from me. I left him when he was screwing a bitch or two behind my back.

"Garret you are nothing but trash. I never stole Addison away from you. It's not my fault she wanted a real man and not alittle boy anymore. And for that match, make it for tonight in a steel cage match, and you best hope that I don't kill you" Pat growled into the mic. He smirked then spun me to face him and pulled me into a very intense kiss. I melted into the kiss and felt the pain from my arm start to leave. We broke apart to see a pissed off Garret staring at us.

"Oh fuck" I mumbled looking to the ring, to see that Kaz took AJ out and that Ali jump onto Kaz. Kaz whipped her off and to the matt. Likely AJ got up and spun Kaz around before he could do to much damnage to Ali. Pat and myself ran over to Ali to make sure she was ok. AJ and Kaz took there fighting from the ring back to the back. We managed to make it to the back. Tommy took Ali from us.

"You ok Addz" Pat whispered in my ear. I just shook my head. Tommy was heading off with Ali. Josh and Jamie made sure that both Ali and myself were ok before him and Jamie took off. Pat helped me to the trainers room. He wrapped my arm and told me it was nothing to bad and that most the pain will be gone in a few hours and to put some ice on it when I got back to the hotel. I wanted to room with Pat again but I had to make sure that Ali was ok with that first.

When we got back to the locker room, it was empty. I sat down on the bench and Pat started to rub my shoulders. "I'm going out there with you" I wasn't asking him, I was telling him.

"Addz no, I don't want you out there, you could get hurt"

"I'm going out there with you, I don't care if I can get hurt, he has caused me enough pain already"

"Addison I'm not going to fight with you on this but you are staying in this locker room. End of discussion"

"Shelley" I yelled getting up looking at him, right when Josh, Jamie, Ali and Tommy all walked into the room. Pat gave me a look to drop it since we weren't alone any more but I really didn't care. "You will not tell me that I have to sit in this room well you are out there fighting that scum of a man. I'm not asking you, I'm down right telling you that I will be out there"

"And I'm not asking you but telling you that you will stay in this room"

"You can't make my Shelley"

"I will make sure that Josh and Ali make you stay in here the whole time I'm out there"

"Sorry Shells, I'm with Addz on this one. I think she should be down there with you. What's the worst that's going to happen? You will be in the ring, she wont be"

"Man you know that we can't make Addz stay in this room. She wants to be out there for you. Let her go" I smirked Joshy and Ali were on my side on this one.

"I'm going end of discussion baby"

"Fine but I'm not happy about it" He wrapped his arms around me. I smiled up at him. But before I lips could meet in a kiss a stupid tech guy popped his head in.

"Addsion, Dixie wants to see you" I nodded my head. I took Pat's hand and walked to her office. Since when did I need Pat when ever I went somewhere? Oh well don't matter now. I like having him with me.

"You wanted to see me Dixie?" I walked in Pat behind me, we both sat down, keeping our hands connected.

"Yes for some reason, Garret and Lauren wanna changed your tag match next week to a six on six match. It will be Lauren, Garret, Kaz, Daniels, Madison and Gail Vs. You and who ever you pick" I smirked just what I wanted to hear.

"Ok. Thanks Dixie" I got up and we made our way back to the locker room. Just Ali and Josh were sitting in there. "I got good news guys" They looked up at me "Next week it will be us four, Jesse and AJ Vs. Lauren, Garret, Kaz, Daniels, Madison, and Gail. Stupid bitch that she is wanted to change the match around."

"She really wants to die doesn't she?" Ali let out her evil little laugh.

"Come on Addison, my match is up next"

"You could be happy about the fact you get to hurt Garret ya know" I told him walking out of the locker room with him.

"I'm happy that I get to hurt him after what he did to you, but I'm worried about you" He pulled me closer to him.

"There is no way I'm letting you go out there Addison" Shit I forgot about Jesse. I turned to look at him, with my famous face he can't resist. "Addy no"

"That's what I told her, I don't want her out there, but she wont listen to me"

"Pat's right Addz you can hurt out there"

"I don't care Jesse, after all the pain he caused me, I wanna see him in pain, I wanna see it first hand. Just let me go Jess, I'm old enough to look after myself. I'll be fine ok?"

"I don't agree with you on this, but go Addz. You gotta see it up close. Just don't get hurt Addz" I hugged Jesse and walked out with Pat. I hugged Pat and kissed him for good luck as Garret and Lauren walked out. Great she had to be out here too.

"Oh little Addy I'm glad you could join us out here, you see this match has now turned into a mixed tag team. You and my next boyfriend" Pat's grip tightened on me.

"I will never leave you for her. I have no intentions of leaving you ever." He whispered in my ear. I smiled

"I know" I told him.

"Vs Me and Garret. Did you really think that I was going to back out of the match this week. Once we beat you tonight in this cage, we wont have a problem beating you next week in the tag match." I knew Jesse wasn't going to like this one bit and I could see that Pat wasn't sure about this match either. I wasn't scared for me, but for them. They don't know what they are in for.

_A/N: That's all from me. What else could possible go wrong? How's the match going to go? Find out From LoopyLou, she may not tell you about the match but I will when I see you again!_


	22. Chapter 22

~Alisha~

"What the hell?" I made for the door only for Josh to grab me.

"Ali don't she needs to fight this herself. I know you mean well, but she won't appreciate it." He was right I hung my head and walked back to the bench. "It'll be ok Ali, Addz knows what she's doing. And if she hurts her badly just think next week you'll get to tear her to pieces." I smirked at that, but still it was two of my best friends in that steel cage match.

"Can we at least watch this at gorilla so we're ready to go out in case it goes south?"

"Sure as long as you promise not to do anything stupid." Damn him! He knew if I promised I'd keep to it.

"Ok I promise Josh that I will stay by you unless you tell me other-wise." He grinned and we walked out. My back hurt from where Kaz had slammed me to the mat, but I was damned if I'd let him attack AJ like that. It had winded me so I hadn't immediately got up, luckily it had given Kaz enough time to get up though. As we arrived at gorilla we saw Shells taken down and Garret and Love Irish whipping Addy into the ropes and as they were there the cage wall itself. I winced and Chris grabbed my shoulders and squeezed. Shells got back into the match pretty quickly and went for Garret, but Love went to work on Addy's already injured arm. This was bad!

"Why aren't you out there? She needs help! She's injured! She shouldn't be in that match!" Jesse snapped as he barrelled towards us.

"I promised I wouldn't." I looked at my feet he was right I should be out there.

"Addy is more than capable of defending herself in that ring and it's about time you realised that. She ain't fragile she's a fighter!" I was glad Joshy had spoken up, he was right and put like that I didn't need to feel bad. I looked back at the monitor and saw Addy hitting a Moonsault onto Love at about the same time that Shells hit Sliced Bread 2. I clapped they so had this. And they did as the ref hit three. But it was short lived as Bully and Gunner appeared. Hell no! Josh and I bolted before Jesse could register what was happening. I went for Gunner while Josh went for Bully. I ran down and hit a bull dog to the mat outside the ring. I pulled him up and with all my might I threw him into the guard rail just as Josh finished up with a nice Enzuigiri on Bully. Addz and Shells came out and we hugged it out before raising their hands in victory. Addz winced and Shell quickly took her backstage to the trainers.

"Do you think she'll be good for next week?"

"I don't know Ali depends on how bad her arm is." Chris replied. We walked back to the locker room to wait for them. It turns out she'd be fine as long as she rested it this week.

One week till Against All Odds and I had to admit I was worried about my match with AJ against Daniels and Kaz. Addy's arm wasn't wrapped up any more and I was sporting my new rocks again. Maximum damage guaranteed. We had spoken to Dixie earlier in the week, she had said that we were more than welcome to face off against the guys in the 6 on 6 tag match but Love and her cronies would only be facing me and Addy. Wimps. I folded on to the floor and focused everyone that was on our side was crammed into the Guns locker room including Jamie, Jess, Jeremy, Tommy and Matt. All doing their own little thing AJ had already had us pray with him. Chris nudged me softly telling me it was time. We the Guns walked out first to Chris and Shells music we did the guns sign and entered the ring me and Addy with our two titles one around the waist and one across our shoulders. Jesse was down next followed closely by AJ. The ring was already pretty crowded and it was about to get even more crowded with all the ego's that were about to come down. Garret and Love came first they made out at the top of the ramp and I rolled my eyes at Addy who laughed. Daniels and Kaz came down next to Daniels music and you could see it was really starting to get to Kaz working with Daniels against all his friends who happened to be in the ring. I wouldn't go easy on him though he had been a prick on several occasions and that was all him though we did see the real Kaz peep through every now and again. Then Gail and Madison came down oh joy. Madison was screeching about the loss of her title and how I must have cheated to get both titles. I gave her the middle finger and smiled sweetly. It seemed it would be ladies first. I faced off against Gail. We locked up and she put me in a headlock only for me to then hit a snap mare followed by a drop kick to the back of her head. I dragged her to our corner and tagged Addy in and she went for the Moonsault and got a two count.

The match was back and forth. AJ was currently against Daniels and AJ was winning, Daniels was having none of it as he scrambled and hit Kaz for him to get in. Kaz shook his head but got in anyway squaring off against AJ. I was distracted from the match as I heard Chris curse under his breath I looked up the ramp to see Nick and Joel. For the love of god give me a break. And one came in the form of my man and his tag partner as they came and planted themselves behind us, watching Nick and Joel with hawk eyes. AJ got the best of Kaz and went for a pin only for Daniels to get involved. I jumped the ropes and hit a drop kick to Daniels just as Gail entered. Addy had my back and was straight in and soon it became an all-out brawl. Everyone was in the ring and the ref trying to gain control. I found myself on the outside of the ring after having speared Daniels. Unfortunately I was on their side which meant I stood up to see Nick and Joel sneering down at me. Tommy and Matt were soon there and a fight broke out there, it was total madness. I went to climb the turnbuckle just as Addy came flying out and landed on Daniels who had crept up behind me. I grinned at her in thanks.

"Addy I think we should fly!" She got what I meant and climbed the turnbuckle as I ran to the other side and did the same. We both leap frogged into the mass of bodies in the ring taking everyone out. Stings music then hit and I looked up in confusion. What did he want?

"Wooo ok folks we need some control here! Fists are swinging, bodies are flying. Nice one Storm, Addy. But we can't have a match if there's no control so we need to settle down. And you morons on the outside, cool it or you're back stage!" The fighting had pretty much stopped when me and Addy leap frogged into the ring, but everyone backed up going to their side of the ring. Shells grabbed Addy's hand briefly I could only assume he was asking if she was ok.

"Well now you're all calm we can get this match restarted! Ta-Ta!" And with that he left us to it. Tommy and Matt back in our corner and Addy squaring off against Love.

A/N: Yes AJ does a prayer before and after each and every match it says so on google :P


	23. Chapter 23

~ Addison ~

After Sting got the match back in order Pat asked if my arm was ok. It was for the most part but what little pain I was in, I didn't pay any attention to it. I locked up with Angelina. "How's my seconds taste?" she growled and I held my laughter in.

She whipped me to the matt, going after my arm. I tried to crawl over to my corner and get a tag but before I could she pulled my hair and drug me over to her corner. She tagged someone in but I couldn't see who. Love whipped me into the corner post. I hit hard and fell to the matt holding my arm. I looked up to see Garret standing over me "You always did like laying on your back" I got up for him to hit a bull dog on me.

He walked over to the corner and started to taunt the rest of my team. I slowly made my way to me feet, as they kept Garret distracted I slid on my knees behind him and hit a very low blow. Garret hit the matt on his knees. His face pale. I saw Ali run in and take Gail out, Daniels got in and took Ali out. Josh got in and took Dainels out. It kept going until Garret and I were the only ones still in the ring. The rest of our teams were laying scatered around the ring. I went to spear Garret but he saw me coming and moved out the way, I was able to stop myself before I went through the ropes. I turned around to be hit with a big foot to the face. Garret got the arm bar locked on. I tried to reach for the rope but I couldn't reach it. I tried to move but Garret was to heavy. I tried to hang on until someone on my team could save me but my arm felt like it was going to snap in half. Finally I had to tap. He let go, smirking as his music hit. They all walked off. I sat in the ring shocked. I was upset with myself. I just lost the match for my team it was all on me. I took the offered hand that was infront of me. "Addz it's not your fault" Pat pulled me into hug. I'm use to the fact that Ali can read me but it's just strange for Pat to read me like that.

"Addison I want a word with you" Jess yelled, he didn't have a mic so no one could hear unless they turned the mic on the video camera's on.

"What Jesse?"

"This your fault, you should have never been allowed into the men's division, it's no place for a little girl like you" Was he being serious right now? He was the one that told me to try my luck with guys, told me I could do it and beat all they guys. Now he's telling me I don't belong. He is the worst big brother ever. Not only was my team standing infront of me ready to kill Jesse, but Tommy and Matt were standing by Ali ready to kill him. I pushed my way past Ali and Pat, they made a lame attempt to stop me. Not that they could if they tried.

"I belong here more then you do. You left this company once and now your back. Just when I make a name for myself in this company you come running back here. You have to be the worst big brother out there" he just smirked. I was trying to figure out if he was acting or if he was being serious right now. I jumped on him making him fall backwards. He couldn't get his balnce so we fell to the matt. I started to throw punch after punch.

I was pulled off by Pat and Josh I saw that I had blood on my knuckles, I laughed when I saw that Jesse's nose was bleeding. I saw that Tommy was holding Ali back. Finally the guys managed to get me and Ali to the back. We still wanted to rip into Jesse. Tommy talked Ali into going for a walk with him to cool off. I waited for Jesse to come through the curtain. Pat and Josh moved away a little. I shoved Jesse and stood right infront of. He was holding his nose with a towel trying to get his nose to stop bleeding.

"What the hell was that out there Jess? I thought you out of everyone here was my number one fan."

"Addz I am but we needed alittle more fire for this match. I didn't mean what I said and you didn't either but I couldn't tell you the plan. I needed raw emotion from you, which we got to see. I love you Addz, I'm always gonna be your number one fan backstage" I smiled and hugged him.

"I love you Jess, and I hate to admit it but I'm your number one fan too" Jesse smiled and walked off to get his nose looked at. I walked over to the guys and for the fun of it I jumped on Josh's back. It has been ages since I have joked around with him. I could see that Pat was a little jealous but I would make that up to him, it was cute to see him jealous. We walked into the locker room getting strange looks from Jaime and Ali. I got off Josh's back. And walked over to my bags and got changed. "You doing ok Addz?" Yep Ali was still worried about me.

"Yep it was an act that he didn't tell me about it. It's all good. And Jamie I wasn't trying to take your man, just goofing off. Besides I miss my old prank buddy" I punched Josh in the arm, then we stood like we were going to fight but we hugged it out.

"I missed my prank buddy too"

"Just what we need you two running around pulling pranks" Ali mumbled. Josh and myself just laughed. Ali didn't like to admit it but she enjoyed the pranks as much as the rest of did.

"It's ok Addz, I understand, and he can make it up to me later" Jamie winked at him, Josh smirked.

"Why is it that all my friends are getting action and I'm not?" Pat threw out half joking, half being serious.

"They know to play their cards right and you dont" I told him sticking my tongue out at him. I wasn't going to tell him that tonight was going to be his lucky night but now I might let him wait longer.

A/N: see more craziness when LoopyLou brings it you next!


	24. Chapter 24

~Alisha~

I couldn't believe what Jesse had just said to Addy. Was he serious? We all thought so as we were all at Addy's side including Tommy and Matt. He was going to get a serious beat down. Addy lunged forward and as I went to help my friend out Tommy grabbed a hold of me. She quickly bust his nose and her knuckles were covered in blood by the time Josh and Patrick had pulled her off him. As we got backstage Tommy had me walk with him to cool off.

"You don't think he really meant it do you?"

"I don't know Tommy. You know what he is like, he says he supports her, but look how he used to be. The second she got a bump in the ring he was there getting involved." Tommy sighed and wrapped his arms round me leaning down and kissing the side of my neck.

"You ok now? I have a promo with Matt."

"Yeah I'm good. Just if Nick shows up give a good hard thump for me?" He grinned and kissed me.

"I think I can manage that beautiful." I headed back to the Guns locker room to find Jamie there. I sat down next to her and she smiled.

"That was pretty crazy out there. Where's the others?"

"You're telling me Jamie. That was off the walls. And I don't know probably switching between calming Addy down and wanting to deck Jesse." Just then they walked back in Addy on Chris's back. We joked around a little and I saw in to the future. I predict crazy ass pranks to which I may have to kill either Chris or Addy or both for. I had decided to head back to Tommy's for the rest of the week down in Nashville Tennessee. There were many advantages of this. One being plenty of alone time with me and Tommy for a little *wink-wink* if you know what I mean. Two I was close to James and Matt came down to visit, which was a total bonus as it meant that I had three guys putting me through my paces ready for my tag match against Kaz and Daniels. Saturday night I got a phone call from Kaz. I took it out side not wanting Tommy and Matt to hear what was going on.

"Alisha. Look you need to get out of this match."

"Frankie what are you talking about? This is great for me and Daniels needs to get his ass beat. Then hopefully we can all be friends again. Frank you aren't the guy you're trying to be. That isn't you, me and Addy see it."

"No you don't get it. If it comes out then that's it. And that's not what I meant. Daniels is gunning for you. I know I've hurt you in the ring, but it's nothing compared to what he wants to do."

"Frank? What's he going to do? Frankie you there tell me god damn it!"

"I er gotta go." And with that he hung up. I tried to call him back, but it went straight to voice mail. He clearly didn't know who I was. I don't back down, period. I walked back in and Tommy and Matt were staring at me.

"What?"

"Ali what was that about?"

"Nothing handsome just…nothing." I smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Look I'm going to bed I need to be totally awake for tomorrow. Goodnight." I walked off to our room feeling a little bad for not telling him what Frankie had said, but he wouldn't allow me to fight if I did. But then again Frankie knew us all well enough to know that if he wanted me out of a match he should go to my friends and Tommy. So maybe this was just a mind game he was playing. But then again why did I feel like things were going to go really bad?

"Ali what's wrong with you? You look like someone's trying to kill you, you're so jittery." Yeah cos they might be Josh. Since Kaz's call last night my mind had been running like I had taken a whole pack of pro plus and a crate of Red Bull. I couldn't stop thinking about what Daniels might try to do.

"I'm fine just preparing and going over everything in my head." Addy eyed me suspiciously what can I say she was my bestest friend cos she could read me like a book. I averted her gaze before she could start to think too much about it. My match was the first out of all of ours. Then Addy would go against Jesse and then Chris and Shells as they had now been added to the Tag Team Titles match. I folded myself on to the floor to try and focus, but I was soon back on my feet pacing.

"Is she ok?" James had walked in. I saw from the corner of my eye the guys shrugging at him, but Addy kept her mouth shut.

"Alisha you just need to focus, then when you're out there everything that we went over will come back. Just think about who's been training you these past couple of days. Me your brother the Cowboy James Storm, The Blueprint Matt Morgan and that boyfriend of yours The Undefeated Crimson. You have nothing to worry about, plus you're wearing them freaking new rocks of yours."

"I know and I'm fine. Like you said when I get out there it'll all be ok. Look I best get out and make sure AJ is good to go." I bumped fists with the guys and hugged my brother.

"Really guys I'll be fine." I turned to hug Addy, but she stepped back.

"I'll walk with you. I want to find Jesse anyway." Damn it, she knew when I was lying and I knew when she was lying. We walked out and down the hall way quietly, but she shoved me into an alcove as we got far enough away.

"Alisha tell me what the hell is going on before I make sure you don't go out in that ring!" She crossed her arms and shifted her weight so she was giving me attitude and demanding the truth. I leaned against the wall and sighed.

"Frankie, he uh called me last night. He wanted to warn me that… that Daniels was out to get me in our match tonight, he wouldn't tell me anymore. I've tried to call him half a dozen times and whenever I call I just get voicemail, I even tried Tracy, but she says she hasn't seen him all week." I could see the fear for my well-being in Addy's eyes and was ready for the- you can't go out there, it's too dangerous speech.

"OK, just be safe out there Ali. I know I can't stop you and I won't try. I know I wouldn't appreciate it if I was in your position." Did I just hear her right? Was she really just letting me go?

"Thank you Addy." I hugged her tightly and I felt relieved if she was willing to let me go out there against Daniels then maybe I would come out on top. I left her as she went to find Jesse and I made my way to gorilla to find AJ already there.

"You ready for this Ali?"

"Damn Skippy, Storm is brewing and ready to destroy!" I grinned we bumped fists and I walked out first as my music hit. I did the guns sign and jumped the ropes into the ring. AJ was down next and did his thing before coming to stand by me. I knew he was feeling protective, I bet James, Tommy, Shells and Chris had all warned him what would happen if I got hurt. Kaz and Daniels came down together as Kaz laid eyes on me in the ring he blanched and I must say my confidence took a hit. I shook my self and jumped from foot to foot. I got this, me and AJ had this, we would win.

The ref signalled for the bell and AJ insisted he start off against Kaz. They locked up and AJ took him down with a headlock then a snap mare. He ran to the ropes and let fly with a kick to Kaz's back. He lifted Kaz up and hit the Styles Suplex Special going for a pin, but only getting a two. Kaz got up and pulled AJ's legs from beneath him. Daniels tagged himself in and hit a standing Moonsault on to AJ. I slammed my hands on the turnbuckle getting the crowd behind AJ. I shouted for the tag but was denied. Was he an idiot? This went on for the better part of ten minutes Kaz and Daniels making frequent tags and wearing AJ down. Damn fool! Daniels kept eyeing me in the corner and I seriously wanted to get at him. Kaz was the opposite he wouldn't meet my gaze. The crowd having seen enough started a chant of tag her in. But he still refused. As Daniels hit Last Rites AJ ended up close enough for me to tag myself in. I jumped the ropes while AJ glared at me as though I was stupid and Daniels had yet to realise I had made the tag. I hit a double knee back breaker taking him down. I ran to the ropes and hit a springboard Moonsault and went for a pin he kicked up at two and jumped to his feet. He came at me swinging, I ducked and caught him in a neckbreaker. He rolled away and tagged in Kaz. I stood there and motioned for Kaz to get in, he just looked at me. Daniels got in his face and shouted for him to get in the damn ring. He slowly stepped in and then motioned for AJ. At this point AJ had pulled himself up on the ropes, he wanted in, but he wasn't ready. I shook my head and took a run at Kaz hitting a Hurricanrana. He just let me beat on him until Daniels told him that he fights me or else. That's when he got into the fight, he grabbed a handful of my hair pulling me into him to hit a belly to belly suplex. He ran to the ropes hitting a running single leg drop. I felt the air whoosh out of me and then saw Daniels demanding to be tagged back in. Kaz looked down at me sadly as I turned and got to my knees. Kaz however did as he was told, Daniels told him something that made him glance back into the ring at me. I didn't like that look. Daniels stalked into the ring and circled me like the vulture he is. Kaz started to distract the ref shouting at him. Daniels picked me up and Irish whipped me into the back of the ref sending him from the ring. AJ knew something was going on. I turned to see something white on Daniels knuckles and as AJ came in Daniels hit him with what must have been knuckle dusters. AJ went down like a tonne of bricks.

"Frankie pick her up and hold her for me! Now!" OH shit I didn't like the sounds of this. I scrambled trying to get out of the ring, but Kaz grabbed me putting me into a full nelson.

"I'm sorry Ali, I tried to warn you." Kaz whispered. Daniels smirked at me and hit me hard in the gut. If Kaz wasn't holding on to me I'd have crumpled to the floor. I wouldn't give up though and started to struggle against Kaz. Daniels grabbed my face in one of his hands.

"Aww what's a matter Storm can't take your beating like a man? Then you shouldn't be in this ring." He let fly with blow after blow to my stomach. I thought I was going to be sick. He lifted my face and brought his fist back up, the fist with the knuckle duster on. This was going to hurt badly, I heard Kaz's intake of breath and I struggled again feeling the adrenaline and fear take over. Kaz loosened his hold as Daniels struck and instead of hitting me he hit Kaz as I dropped to the mat. He stood there stunned at what just happened. I saw AJ get up and climb the turnbuckle gesturing for me to knock Daniels down. I whipped my leg round and knocked his legs out from underneath him. And AJ hit Superman a 450 Splash. The ref was just making his way back into the ring and I pulled myself clutching my stomach on to Daniels and got the three count. AJ got in and lifted me up and hugged me tightly.

"You are a freaking idiot! But we won!" Kaz was still out cold and the trainers came down to check on him. I hoped he would be ok, I would check on him after I had myself checked out I was in a lot of pain. Looked like we wouldn't be getting any answers tonight. AJ saw I was in a lot of pain and as we came from the ring he picked me up bridal style and carried me backstage. Where I was met with a lot of disapproving, worried yet happy faces. I knew I was in for one hell of an ear bashing.

A/N: Just so you know Kaz is actually married to Tracy Brookshaw the TNA knockout :D


	25. Chapter 25

~ Addison ~

I stood back looking down. I hated what happened out there in Ali's match and I knew everyone was going to rip her a new one. And some how I managed to get Pat and Josh to back off her. I know they were worried and wanted to yell at her for putting herself in harms way but I wasn't going to let her get yelled at by everyone. She needs a few people on her side right now. I gave her hug.

"Congrats on your win hun"

"Thanks"

"Don't worry about Josh and Pat, I took care of them, you only have your brother and Tommy to deal with" I let her go. I pulled Josh and Pat back as Tommy and James started to yell at her at once.

"Addz a word please" I nodded and walked over to Jesse. "Good luck out there, I don't care who wins. To me it's like all the times we wrestled around as kids in the backyard"

"Or in the house braking moms coffee table and a million other things. Jess good luck. I'll listen to you, if you listen to me"

"We have to listen to each other. Or mom will kill both of us" I laughed. I watched as he made his way out. I took a deep breath and started to get ready for my match. I hugged the guys and walked out to my music. I did the guns pose and jumped off the ropes.

We stared each other down and circled around the ring. I took a step closer to him and he would back up laughing. We kept doing this little game for what felt like ever. Finally I had enough and I went to attack him. He picked me up and threw me over the top rope. I landed on my back and cringed in pain. I could hear the ref start to count. I slowly made my up. Jesse slid outta the ring. He grabbed my arm and Irish whipped me into the steel steps. The ref was yelling at us to get back in the ring then started to count. I escaped Jesse and got back into the ring. As Jesse was making his way into the ring I ran and sent Jesse flying backwards hitting the barricades. The ref backed me up giving Jesse time to recover. The ref started to count. He made it to 5 and Jesse was back in the ring.

The match kept going back and forth. One minute I was stomping away on him and the next minute he was busy trying to break my arm that was already injured to a certain extant. I had Jesse set up for Sugar Rush, but I started showing off for the fans and Jesse got back to his feet I jumped down and he hit No Mercy Spear on me. He got the pin and the win.

I walked up the ramp holding my arm. It didn't hurt but I wanted it to seem like it did. I knew what I was doing when Jesse got the win. And I'm sure he and most everyone else knew too. I stepped behind the curtain, I smiled weakly "You can't win them all"

"You did your best Addz, but you weren't really into the match what gives?" And that's why Ali is my best bud ever. I just shurged my shoulders. Pat put his arm around me.

"Next time babe, you'll get him next time" I smiled up at him. If these guys were acting like they didn't know what I just did out there they need to get an award.

"Addison Neal" I cringed and turned around. "I would like a word with you in private" He stormed off down the hall. I followed behind him like a lost puppy. He slammed the door shut to the empty room that wasn't being used for the night locking it. "Care to explain yourself out there?"

"What's there to explain Jesse? You won the match" Yep he knew alright.

"No you let me win. You had that match won and you gave up and let me win instead"

"Maybe I did Jesse so what" I wasn't sure why I was yelling at him over this. I don't feel good about handing him the match like that. But I did it for a good reason.

"Why did you do it?" he asked calming down some. "Make me understand why." The answer was simple. Well to me it was but I'm not sure if he will see it like that or not.

"Because ever since we were little and wrestling in the backyard you always let me get the win. You didn't care if your friends were there or not. I always won. It took me awhile to process that I wasn't really beating you. I never had the heart to tell you that I knew. And right before the match I got to thinking about all the times and the only way I could make it up to you was by letting you win. After all the years it was the only thing I could think of to pay you back for everything you did to me."

"Addz I get that your heart was in the right place but I don't wanna beat you like that. I'm gonna talk to Dixie and get a rematch."

"Ok, but don't even think about letting me win. I know that's what you were going to do tonight too"

"How did you know that?" I'm not ten anymore Jess. I know things.

"Jess up till tonight you always let me win at everything. Not caring that the guys would laugh at you for days. You're my older brother. Are we ok now?"

"Yea were good" I hugged him and walked back to the guns locker room. There was a few matches before they had to go out.

"So did you really let him win?" Was the first thing out of Josh's mouth when I walked in.

"Yea I did. And no I'm not going to tell you why. And yes everything is good between Jess and myself. Yes he knows why I did it. Oh and there will be a rematch at some point. Any more questions?" I looked around and everyone shook there heads. I knew they wanted an explantion on why and in time I would tell them but right now Josh and Pat needed to focus on there triple threat tag match for the tag titles. They knew that we wouldn't be down there with them. I sat on Pat's lap. "Baby win or lose tonight, you will still score with me tonight" I made sure to whisper it in his ear, giving his ear a soft nibble.

"You mean it? Your not playing around?" he whispered back.

"I promise, and you know I keep my promises"

"What are two whispering about over there?"

"Well Josh my dude, we are talking about what's gonna happen tonight behind closed doors. When I finally get some action" I giggled and I'm sure my face turned a light shade of pink.

"Are sure Addz?" Ali was trying to be the voice of reason. She knows that Pat would never do anything like Garret, but she was being a friend and making sure.

"I'm sure, we can talk about it later. As much as I wanna watch the match I can't, I'll wait by the gorilla for you guys. Good luck out there Josh, good luck baby" I got up and they fist bumped with Ali and we walked out. The guys were busy reciting the states as we walked. They made their way out. Ali walked over to Tommy kissing him good luck as Nick watched every movement that she was making. I slid down the wall and sat on the floor. It wasn't long until Ali joined me glaring at Nick ready to hurt him if he tried anything on her.

"You ok Ali? They didn't give you to much grief did they?" Ali looked at me with small smile. They best not have hurt her when they were chewing her out. I was about ready to get up and hurt a few people backstage.

"Relax Addz, they just chewed me out some nothing I haven't heard before" I relaxed some.

"Why did you let Jesse win? I don't get it, after everything he did. I can't make sense of it all"

"It's just when we were younger and he still does it, but he lets me win. He was going to out there, but I beat him to it. I don't care if I lost to him it was the first time I ever lost to him. And it feels wonderful" Of course they have to show up.

"What the hell do you two want?" Ali snapped at Love and Garret. Ali kept me behind her. As they smirked.

"We're not afraid of you"

"You should be" Ali went to grab her but I pulled her back. I wanted to see her beat the crap out of Love right now but I didn't want her to get into trouble. Not over this. She wasn't worth it.

A/N: I'm truely sorry for the crappiness of the match with Jess and Addy! But that's all from me!


	26. Chapter 26

~Alisha~

As I got back through the curtain AJ placed me on my feet. Addz must have warned Shells and Chris as they hadn't attacked me the second I came through. However James and Tommy were seething. I took a deep breath and winced, ouch I hurt so much. Addy came and hugged me.

"Congrats on your win hun" She smiled, I knew she wasn't happy, but she had chosen not to stop me so she couldn't do anything.

"Thanks" I grinned. She confirmed what I thought when she whispered.

"Don't worry about Josh and Pat, I took care of them, you only have your brother and Tommy to deal with." And them I could deal with. As she backed off they exploded shouting over one another. Stupid, crazy, could have been hospitalised. Were among the things I could make out from there shouting a couple of the guys who past us look frightened for my well-being. Then Tommy moved forward and crushed me to him.

"Do you have any idea how scared I was for you? Don't ever do that…" He stopped knowing he couldn't say that. "I love you Alisha." I smiled and pulled away with a grimace as I was really in some pain.

"What the hell, Alisha? Dad would have kicked my ass all round Tennessee for that shit you did out there, but I guess you're ok. And a lot tougher than we gave you credit for." He mussed my hair and walked off cursing under his breath. Ok so not as bad as I thought. Before I could make a move to get to the trainer's Tommy had me in his arms and was striding down there. I could get used to this being carried everywhere, I laughed and he looked at me quizzically. The trainer's taped me up good and tight. I got Tommy to carry me back to the locker room and waved at Shells and Chris as we past catching Site of Addz in the ring as her match got under way. Tommy let me down and I quickly pulled on a hoodie and some jeans. Before coming back to gorilla to watch Addy's match I went back to the trainers Kaz was sat p looking sad.

"Hey Frankie." I smiled at him. He returned a small smile and I went to him wrapping my arms around him. "Thanks Frankie you didn't have to take that hit though." He chuckled humourlessly.

"Yeah I did, I couldn't let you get hurt like that. But I wasn't just saving you, can you imagine what the guys backstage waiting for you would have done?" I nodded I knew only too well that he would be skinned alive.

"I know Frankie, but you do know this ain't over. Not till we get to the bottom of this."

"Can't you just leave it?" I smiled and shook my head

"No not until I get my friend back, the Frankie who was there to support me and Addz, that agreed we should go make a name for ourselves in the men's division." He looked at his feet and was about to argue.

"I got to go Frankie I need to see Addy beat Jesse." I kissed his cheek and walked away. The match was almost at an end. I caught her posing to the fans and Jesse capitalising. She lost and I knew she had let him win. She came back thought the curtain a small smile on her lips.

"You can't win them all" She shrugged. I wanted to know what was up.

"You did your best Addz, but you weren't really into the match what gives?" She just shrugged again and Shells put his arm around her.

"Next time babe, you'll get him next time" She smiled at him, I wondered if the guys knew she threw that match?

"Addison Neal" Looks like I wasn't the only one to get an earful tonight.

"I would like a word with you in private" They walked off and down the hallway. I turned to the guys and they stared at me. I knew they wanted to know what I meant.

"She threw the match guys, her posing for the crowd me and Addy never do that." I started to explain as we walked back to the locker room.

"Ok but why?" I shrugged at Chris that I didn't know. We sat waiting for Addy and the second she was through the door Chris pounced. "So did you really let him win?" I shook my head, straight to the point.

"Yea I did. And no I'm not going to tell you why. And yes everything is good between Jess and myself. Yes he knows why I did it. Oh and there will be a rematch at some point. Any more questions?" She looked at all of us and we shook our heads, although I knew full well she'd tell me later. The guys needed to focus on their match, I knew Addy wanted to be with them and so did I, but I couldn't not when I wanted Tommy and Matt to keep the titles as much as I wanted Shells and Chris to keep them. So Addy being the awesome person she was said she would stay back with me. Addy had gone to sit on Shells lap and they were whispering. Joshy hated whispering more than I did so he broke first.

"What are two whispering about over there?" I tried not to laugh.

"Well Josh my dude, we are talking about what's gonna happen tonight behind closed doors. When I finally get some action" Addy giggled and although I was happy for them I didn't want her to rush things. I needed to protect her.

"Are sure Addz?" I know that Shells isn't even a fraction like Garret, but I still worried.

"I'm sure, we can talk about it later. As much as I wanna watch the match I can't, I'll wait by the gorilla for you guys. Good luck out there Josh, good luck baby" She kissed Shells and we made our way to gorilla. Tommy was already there and I went straight to him, pulling him down to me for a good luck kiss, I was aware that someone was staring a whole in my back. I turned to see Nick, guy was getting on my nervous and I was about on the end of my tether. I walked to Addy who was sat on the floor while keeping an eye on Nick. He was dead if he tried anything with me. I stood beside her so I could still see the monitor.

"You ok Ali? They didn't give you too much grief did they?" I smiled she was ready to beat someone up if they had upset me.

"Relax Addz, they just chewed me out some nothing I haven't heard before" I saw her relax a little she really was like a sister to me.

"Why did you let Jesse win? I don't get it, after everything he did. I can't make sense of it all" I wanted the truth and now the guys had gone I knew she'd tell me.

"It's just when we were younger and he still does it, but he lets me win. He was going to out there, but I beat him to it. I don't care if I lost to him it was the first time I ever lost to him. And it feels wonderful" I smiled I could understand that, but James had always been the opposite he would never hand me a win, I had to fight and fight hard when we used to spar. I glanced forward and growled. Love and Garrett just who I wanted to brighten my day. Not.

"What the hell do you two want?" I snapped stepping in front of Addy as she stood. I was hurt, but damned if I wasn't getting first dibs on these two waste of oxygen.

"We're not afraid of you" I smirked, she really must have a death wish.

"You should be" I went to grab her, but Addy grabbed me.

"Ali don't please." I took a deep breath. "Move it or else." They laughed.

"Or what?" I saw Jess and Jeremy walk up behind them.

"Or I'm going to squash me a Barbie doll." Love backed up and into me. I grinned at her promising pain. Garrett looked at Jeremy and they both booked it. I laughed and clutched my side as it hurt to laugh that much. We heard Christy announce the new Tag Team champions. Magnus and Samoa Joe. I couldn't believe it! Tommy would be gutted and Joshy and Pat would be devastated. To say we were supposed to own this company, they were having a rough time of capturing those titles. I walked off to the curtain waiting for Tommy to come through.

"Wait up Ali." Addz shouted I turned to wait and heard someone comeback through. I turned as Nick put an arm round me.

"Waiting for your new man how sweet." He leaned down to kiss me and I kneed him, Addy had just got to us and she struck out and hit his jaw.

"Don't you ever try and touch me again!" I hollered as he collapsed on the floor holding whatever was left of his man-hood. Tommy came through just then with Matt behind him. He laughed at Nick on the floor and Joel looking a little freaked out. Then he saw me and put two and two together.

"What did he do?" I wrapped my arms around his waist and tilted my head for a kiss.

"Crossed the line, but don't worry we dealt. Didn't we Addy?" Josh and Pat came through and looked confused at the scene before them.

"We did indeed." Addy took in the look on my face. "Uh-uh ain't happening Ali."

"What are two like psychic or something? She didn't say anything." I giggled and hoped Addy wouldn't, but she did.

"She's considering having a match with Nick to teach him a lesson. He tried to kiss her and we as you can see dealt with it. But…" And she looked at me. "You are not having a match with him Ali." Tommy's hold on me tightened as he tensed up. I could see that Shells and Chris wanted to get at him too.

"You are dead, you hear me Nick?" Nick was on his feet now and Joe pulled him along with him before anyone decided to kill him. Joe muttered something about Nick being more trouble than he was worth. But seriously something needed to be done about Nick and The Guns needed to take those titles from him and Joe.

A/N: OK sorry I didn't write the match for Alex and Chris, but I wasn't feeling it. Do you think Nick is going to try again? And do you think Love and Garrett are through with Addy and Shelley? 450 brings the goods next chapter :D


	27. Chapter 27

~ Addison ~

"Wait up Ali." I shouted. Ali turned around to wait for me, but she soon turned around when Nick stood behind her.

"Waiting for your new man how sweet." I could barely hear what was being said, but I made it out none the less. He leaned down to kiss her and Ali kneed him, I had just got to them and I wasn't going to let him think he got off easy for being a pig of a man. I punched him in the jaw. Man did that feel good to do.

"Don't you ever try and touch me again!" Ali hollered as he collapsed on the floor holding whatever was left of his man-hood. Tommy and Matt walked out and it didn't take long for him to put everything together.

"What did he do?" Ali got all close to Tommy and kissed him.

"Crossed the line, but don't worry we dealt. Didn't we Addy?" Josh and Pat came through and looked confused at the scene before them.

"We did indeed." I looked up and saw that she wanted to face Nick in a match and I wasn't going to let her do that. "Uh-uh ain't happening Ali." I walked over to Pat and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"What are two like psychic or something? She didn't say anything." Ali giggled. It was amusing that we knew each other so well but they had to know what she was thinking about and it looked like it was up to me to tell them what was going on. I hated to tell them what she was thinking but I was only thinking of her.

"She's considering having a match with Nick to teach him a lesson. He tried to kiss her and we as you can see dealt with it. But…" I looked over at Ali "You are not having a match with him Ali." I could feel Pat tense, he wanted to ring Nick's neck, and it wasn't hard to see that Josh wanted a piece of him. I could see that Tommy wanted to hurt Nick more then anyone.

"You are dead, you hear me Nick?" Nick was on his feet now and Joe pulled him along with him before anyone decided to kill him. Joe muttered something about Nick being more trouble than he was worth. I hated to see Nick all over Ali, and he would be dealt with. But the guns needed to get the tag titles from them. It was going to take a bit longer for us to take over TNA but I was ok with that. We started to walk back to the locker room to get our stuff and head our separate ways for the night. And just like promised Pat was going to be getting lucky tonight. As Pat went to check us in, I saw Daniels walk off. I wanted to know what he was doing. I kept my eye on the room he just left, he was just in the small arcade the hotel had to offer. I took my key card from Pat and told him I would be up in a minute. He was worried but I told I him I was fine and go ahead get things set up. He kissed me and took my bags with his and walked off. Once no one else was around I walked into the arcade. I scanned the room and saw Kaz holding his stomach in pain on the floor. I rushed over to him. "Kaz what happened?" I could see that there was no point in asking him if he was ok or not, because clearly he wasn't ok.

"Addz just go, before Daniels comes back and hurts you. This is my fight not yours or Ali's just please leave it alone" I couldn't do that not when I looked up to Kaz like a brother figure.

"Not gonna happen Frankie, we care about you to much to let anything bad happen, we're gonna be here for you. Daniels can go screw himself. Now come on and let me help you back to your room"

"Addz please just leave"

"What the hell does he have on you? I want my good old buddy Frankie back" I looked into his pleading eyes but I refused to leave him here and suffer like this. I respect this man to much to leave him like this. I wanted answers and I was going to find them out one way or another.

"Do as your told Addison. You will never know what I hold over him. You should have never came in here, now I can't let you leave" I cringed and turned around to be face to face with Daniels. I wasn't going to back down to this low life of a man.

"What are you going to do hurt me? Kill me? Or are you going to hold something over my head?" I was starting to get really pissed off and he was just standing there keeping his calm. I looked back at Frankie but that was a huge mistake. Daniels locked his hand around my neck smashing me into the wall. I clawed at his hand as oxygen was getting cut off. I was slowly slipping into unconsciousness. His grip was getting tighter. I could barely make out his laugh. The last thing I remember was Frankie attacking Daniels. I fell to the floor, gasping for air. I wasn't registering what was going on until I felt arms pick me up.

"I'm sorry Addy" Frankie whispered.

"It's not your fault." I hoarsed out. My throat was really starting to kill me. After I got to the right floor Frankie put me down and let me walk to my room as we went to the floor that he was staying on. Before I could put the key card in to open the door. I heard some commation coming from down the hall. Finally curiosity got the best of me and I walked to were the voices were coming from.

"She doesn't have to know Tommy" Yep that was Katrina, by the sounds of it she was busy trying to seduce Tommy.

"Why can't you get it through your head that I want nothing to do with you. I have the only women that I need and she is waiting for me" Nice save Tommy. I raised an eyebrow when Tommy saw me standing there after he rounded the small corner. "You know Ali and how she can get a craving for chocolate" He held up two candy bars. I did know how she was when she needed chocolate. I gave him a small smile. I quickly put my hand over my throat, when he saw that my neck was still red from just a few minutes ago. I knew he wanted to ask me what happened but he walked off. He would be telling Ali about it. She would be trying to kill Pat tomorrow at the arena since she didn't know the whole story and that she knew what I was going to be doing with Pat tonight. I walked around the small corner and saw that Katrina just got off her phone. She didn't know that I was standing there. She turned around and we were face to face.

"Listen to me Katrina and listen damn good. You will stay away from Tommy. If you hurt Ali and Tommy's relationship I will personally hurt you and make sure that you wont be able to wrestle, walk or anything else ever again." I was showing her that I ment business and I was being scary. She backed off some and walked away.

"I'll do as I please Addison. Your little threats don't mean shit to me, and you should be worried about Lauren and Garret not what I'm going to be doing" I glared at her as she walked into her room. I pushed the door open and saw Pat laying on the bed in just his boxers, soft music playing. He saw the look on my face and his eyes went straight to my neck.

"What the hell happened?" He rushed over to me.

"Frankie, Daniels" I grabbed his arm and quickly explained what happened. I told him about the whole thing with Tommy and Katrina in the hallway and that he should be prepared for tomorrow at the arena for when Ali trys to kill him. He pulled me into his arms. Instead of the night we planned on having, we fell asleep in each others arms. We got to the arena early and were sitting in the locker room when Josh and Ali walked in. My neck wasn't red anymore but I did have a small bruise where his fingers and his thumb dug in. I figured the best way to save Pat was by sitting on his lap. Ali wouldn't try anything when I was in the way. And if looks could kill Pat would be a dead man right now.

"Jeez what the hell happened to your neck? Were you guys really that rough?" I see that know one told Josh about what they thought happened last night. Pat kept his mouth shut. I could tell that he wanted to tell Josh off or make a smart remark about something. I moved my gaze from Josh to Ali. Who still staring at Pat ready to jump on him the second I got up.

"It's nothing really. And damn it Ali relax. The marks are not from Pat. We didn't do anything last night. I saw Daniels leave the arcade last night and I went to see what was going on. Frankie was laying on the floor holding his stomach. Daniels showed up and pinned me to the wall and chocked me out. Frankie saved me and made sure I got back to my room last night." I hesitated to finish telling her about what I over heard. She relaxed some and gave him a small smile.

"I'm sorry Shells. I should've heard the story before jumping to conclusions." He lightly smiled back, understanding that Ali was just protecting Addy. I quickly looked away from Ali when she started to stare at me.

A/N: I know it was stated before but I will say it again Katrina is Winter! Did Tommy tell Ali about his little meeting with Katrina? Will Addy tell Ali? How is the night going to go for everyone at the arena? Will they get to the bottom of what is really going on with Frankie? Find out when LoopuLou1990 bring you the next amazing chapter! :D


	28. Chapter 28

~Alisha~

We got back to the hotel just me and Tommy, we had to stay as we had a taping tomorrow. We had been watching Die Hard like my most favourite film in the damn world. When the cravings hit. I am a total chocolate addict and Tommy knew me well enough that I would pout until I got some.

"I'll be back in a few." He smiled getting up as I paused the movie.

"Love you Tommy!" I grinned, he mmhhmm'd me and laughed before going. While I was waiting I had been trying to figure out what Daniels could possibly have over Kaz, but nothing came. I mean the worst thing I could think of was if he had cheated on Tracy, but that couldn't be it. I mean sure it would be horrible for poor Tracy, but it was a regular thing in this day and age. And what was taking Tommy? Speak of the devil and he shall appear. He walked in with two candy bars.

"You took your time did you get lost?" I teased. He didn't exactly look happy. I sat up and held my hand out for him to take and sit by me. He sat down a frown on in his handsome face.

"It's just, I. I just saw Addy outside, how well do you know Shelley?" What this was weird.

"I've known him like 8 years ever since he came to TNA why?"

"Addy had red marks around her neck. Now either, they are into some kinky shit or he hurt her, she didn't say anything and she was really self-conscious about it." He wouldn't would he?

"He is totally dead! Wait till I get my hands on him!" I walked into the Guns locker room after leaving Tommy to come with Chris. I hadn't told him what Tommy had said. We walked in and Addy was sat in Patricks lap almost protectively. I didn't get it, but didn't women who got beat behave like this? I looked at her neck and sure enough there was bruising. I was going to beat him black and blue. Chris saw the bruising about the time I did, but I glared at Patrick.

"Jeez what the hell happened to your neck? Were you guys really that rough? I would have rolled my eyes if it had been under any other circumstance, but I was waiting for Addy to move from Patrick.

"It's nothing really. And damn it Ali relax. The marks are not from Pat. We didn't do anything last night. I saw Daniels leave the arcade last night and I went to see what was going on. Frankie was laying on the floor holding his stomach. Daniels showed up and pinned me to the wall and chocked me out. Frankie saved me and made sure I got back to my room last night." She hesitated over something at the end, something she didn't want me to know. But I was currently concerned with having in my head accused one of my best friends of throttling another of my best friends without asking about it first.

"I'm sorry Shells. I should've heard the story before jumping to conclusions." I felt guilty, but Shells smiled at me and I knew I was forgiven, he knew I would only ever have her best interests and safety at heart. But with that I could think about Addy's hesitation and I didn't like it. I looked at her and she refused to meet my gaze.

"Is there something else you wanna tell me Addison?" I saw Shells fidget and in trying not to bring attention to himself he succeeded in attracting my attention.

"Patrick?"

"No Ali we're good, no problems, nothing to tell." Shells added now he was refusing to meet my gaze. I was getting annoyed pretty damn fast. I turned to look at Chris, now if anyone would tell me it would be him.

"Joshua?"

"Hey don't turn the death stare on me! I know nothing, but I would like to know what's going on to." He looked at the couple sat in front of us.

"You know I could have sworn we had a conversation not so long ago about keeping secrets and look how well that secret keeping went!" I was on the verge of a full on Alisha tirade.

"It's nothing really Ali." Addy tried, uh-uh was not happening.

"Well when you decide to fucking tell me I'll be with Tommy." I caught the look that passed between them. "Tommy knows? Somebody tell me what is going on right now!"

"Ali calm down, just relax…" Josh cringed from the look I gave him. But still no one spoke.

"Fuck this!" I stormed out of the locker with ideas on the gym and punching something repeatedly. I was walking fast my feet hitting the floor with force and echoing down the hallway. I turned on to the corridor Tommy's locker room was on and there was Katarina, her hair puffed up and lips painted red. She looked like such a skank. But what in hells name was she doing outside Tommy's room? She hated Matt and Tommy was with me. Wait a damn minute! I could feel everything start to click into place. Tommy had seen Addy last night, Tommy had taken ages to come back, Patrick knew and Addy did and so did Tommy. That little bitch! My whole body tensed and I was set to explode on her. Everything that had been happening lately was just stacking up and brewing and I had just reached my boiling point.

"Ali no don't let us tell you what happened!" Addy cried, but too late I lunged on Katarina taking her to the floor. She hit the floor hard and screamed for me to get off as I slammed her head into the floor.

"You pasty faced whore! You and Plastic never learn!" I pulled my fist back with designs on breaking her nose and then her jaw, hell her whole damn face, but Addy grabbed my wrist as Shells grabbed me round the waist. The door opened, Matt and Tommy looking out. Matt was amused as hell he loved it when I was out for blood. Tommy just looked ashamed.

"Dude you should have told her."

"I know so shut it. Ali beautiful, stop come on she ain't worth it." He took over trying to get me off Katarina and easily managed it pulling me into his arms. I beat on his chest and tried to pull away, but he just held me tighter. "I'm sorry Alisha, I should have told you last night." He held me to him still and that's when I felt all my defences, all my carefully built walls that kept me as me. The cocky, fun loving, short tempered Alisha, the walls cracked and I cried, I sobbed and I'm sure it scared Tommy having never heard nor seen me this emotional. I couldn't think, I couldn't do anything, I could only just make out what Addy was saying.

"Tommy take her in your locker room, I'll see to her in a minute." Tommy must have agreed as he pulled me into his room. "As for you, you little bitch." Then the door closed.

A/N: Oo is Ali ok? Will Addy fix things? Will the Guns remain friends? And what is Addy about to do to Katarina? Hehe 450 will reveal all :D


	29. Chapter 29

~ Addison ~

In all the years that I have known Ali, this has got to be one of the few times I have ever saw her cry. This was her breaking point. I hated to see it come because some skank had to be all over her man. It really wouldn't have mattered if Ali heard everything or not. She was going to hurt Katrina.

"Tommy take her in your locker room, I'll see to her in a minute." I waited for Tommy to walk into his locker room with Ali. I turned my attention to the little skank scooting bakwards on the floor.

"Addz don't do this" Josh was trying to be the voice of reason, but I wasn't going to listen to him.

"Sorry Josh, close your eyes if you don't want to see me decapitate this skank infront of me" I growled out. I jumped forward banging Katrina's head into the floor more then Ali already had done. I really thought that Pat was going to stop me but he didn't even bother. I could hear Josh and Pat whispering about something but I was to concerned in killing the skank that was on the floor.

"I told you last night to stay the fuck away from Tommy. You didn't listen now I'm going to kill you" I got up and started to kick her ribs. Each kick got harder and harder. I heard something crack. I laughed evilly. I was so channeling Ali right now. She grabbed her ribs. I kicked and heard more bones breaking in her hand. Finally Josh and Pat had enough of me trying to kill Katrina they pulled me off.

I let Pat lead me off. We walked outside knowing the fresh air would do me alot of good right now. I fell against him. "I should have told her"

"It wasn't really our place to tell Addz. Tommy should have told her last night" That was true but I knew how it felt when your friends keep something like this from you.

"It don't matter, I knew. Friends tell each other things like that." I was really starting to beat up on myself over this.

"No Addison. You were being her friend and letting Tommy have some space so he could wrap his mind around it and find the right time to tell her. You did nothing wrong. Ali wont be mad at you over this."

"You don't know that. I lied to her." I could feel my eyes getting wet. But before any tears could fall Pat wiped them away.

"Did you want to see her hurt?" I shook my head. "You wanted to do what was best for her?" I nodded. "That's what you did Addz. You were being her friend to protect her. She will understand that. You of all people should know that"

"I do know that" Pat made me look up at him. He pressed his lips against mine. I smiled into the kiss and wrapped my arms around him. "Tonight I promise baby" I mumbled against his lips.

"When it happens it happens baby" He mumbled back.

"Aawww look at the cute little couple" I pulled away and looked at one of the two guys I hate right now.

"What the hell do you want Daniels?" I snapped at him. I wanted to hurt him worse then he hurt me and Ali over the last few days. Patrick knew to hold me back.

"Nothing" He smirked and walked inside. I turned back to Patrick and soon found his lips on mine. instantly relaxing me. When we both needed to breathe we pulled apart.

"Are you going to be ok? I have a promo with Josh" I sighed normally I go with him when he has promo's and stuff. It didn't take him long to figure out what was going on. "You know I want you to come with, but I can't risk it this time. It's going to turn into complete chaos and I dont want you there for your safety. Please don't fight me on this, and stay away. Please Addy just this once." He was cute when he was begging me not to do something. I kissed him and slapped his ass. He smiled and walked off. I watched him walk away, happy that I could stare at his ass all I wanted. I found a bench and sat down on it. My head was still going over the fact that Ali broke down and cried into Tommy's chest. I was going to give it a few more minutes until I went to talk to Ali, give her a few minutes so she could cool down some. And try to be back to the Ali we all know and love. To me I really didn't care if Ali was a complete bitch or a sweetheart. To me Ali would always be Ali and no one could take her away from me. We really were sisters. I heard someone sit down, I looked over and saw the other man I can't stand. But I was shocked that he was alone.

"What do you want Garret?" I didn't sound none to nice. I kept my focus straight infront of me on the fence and the cars parked in the lot.

"I'm sorry for everything I did to you Addy. I was hoping that you would have the heart to forgive me. I know I did wrong and screwed up huge, but I still love you. I didn't realize what I had infront of me until you were gone. I wanna be with again Addy, I will make it all up to you. I love you Addison" For a second I thought I could her how sorry he really was, but it was Garret who was talking right now. But it did bring back so many good memories. But I couldn't I love Patrick now and Garret is nothing to me.

"I'm sorry doesn't work Garret. I moved onto better things. I don't love you anymore. I really don't think I ever loved you. I'm with Patrick now and I can see a future with him. He's the man I love. Just leave me alone Garret. Next time I wont be this nice about things." I got up and walked back inside flashing my badge to the gaurd. I never looked back to see the look on Garret's face. I wasn't sure if he was telling the truth or not. But it put alot of questions in my head. Was he being serious? Did he mean what he said? Was I still in love with Garret? I pushed the thoughts out of mind and knocked on Tommy's locker room door. Tommy opened the door he gave me a small smile before leaving Ali and myself alone. I sat down by her not sure what to say.

"I'm sorry Ali, I should have told you." I looked over at Ali. She had her eyes glued on the wall infront of her. And for the first time in years I couldn't read what she was thinking. I didn't know if she was happy, pisssed or depressed. I didn't know what was going on in her mind. I was scared that maybe I did just lose my friendship that I thought could never be broken. I sat there waiting for her to talk.

A/N: How is Ali doing? What is Garret up to? Does Addy still have feeling for Garret? Stay tuned when LoopyLou brings you the next awesome chapter! :D


	30. Chapter 30

A/N: I feel I need to give a special shout out to x. Cult Of Personality .x! For being with us from the beginning and always reviewing. I hope you enjoy this chapter , LoopyLou :D

~Alisha~

I was a wreck. Tommy just held me, what could he do?

"Alisha, just please talk to me. I don't care if you want to scream and shout. I don't care if you want to slap me. But baby please just do something." I pulled away and he looked relieved. I got up and went to his bathroom. Shutting the door I grabbed a handful of toilet tissue and wiped away my tears.

"Alisha, I know I should have told you last night, but nothing happened. Addy heard what I told Winter. You are the only woman I will ever love. Please baby come out." I did and he stood looking down at me. He looked as broken as I felt. He took my face between his hands and rested his forehead against mine. I let him kiss me. But I didn't kiss him back. I was trying to rebuild all my walls. But right now I just felt numb. I pulled away again and sat down on the bench and stared at the wall. I knew why they had done it, I could understand their logic. I had done the same with Addison, but it was different at the same time. We had done it to protect her, she had her heart broken once involving that bitch. I had never had that trouble. There I'm starting to sound like me. I wasn't even aware that Addy was in the room. I assumed she must have said something. How long had she been there for? I tore my gaze from the wall and looked at her.

"Ali?"

"What did you say?" she looked at me confused. "You said something didn't you?" She smiled sadly and took one of my hands.

"I said, I'm sorry Ali, I should have told you." Oh right, well fine.

"It's ok you're forgiven." It sounded empty even to me.

"Ali are you ok?"

"Fine why do you ask?" She leaned forward and hugged me tightly and I felt the tears sting my eyes again. I wasn't ok!

"I need to find James." I walked out of the locker room and into Josh and Pat, Addy a few steps behind me. I smiled lightly at them and walked on. I got to James locker room and AJ was inside.

"AJ can I have a minute with my brother?" He looked at me and I realised I must look like a total mess. He nodded and got up squeezing my shoulder.

"If you want to talk Alisha my doors open." James walked out of his bathroom expecting AJ, but found me. He knew I wasn't ok.

"Alisha?" he came and did the big brother thing, holding on to me while I cried again. "Whose ass am I kicking? No one gets to upset you, but me." He tried to make me laugh. He walked me to the bench much like how Tommy did and sat me down. I felt safe and secure. No one could make me feel like that except James and my Daddy. No Tommy did too, so why wasn't I with him? I felt like I was arguing with myself, what the hell was wrong with me?

"Thanks James!" I knew I had to get it out of my system, I had a rematch against Gail tonight for the title and I would beat her again. I just needed to let out my frustrations. I walked out and down to gorilla I knew my match was soon. I walked round the corner and saw Tommy stood with Matt. He looked so sad and it was my fault. Oh I was definitely coming back to me. I stood in front of him and he looked at me like I had kicked his puppy, I hoped he didn't think we were over. I wrapped my arms round his neck and pulled him to me. I locked my lips with his and felt the world right its self.

"Jesus give me strength I'm gunna hurl!" I gave Matt the middle finger and pulled away laughing.

"You ok Ali?" Tommy asked he looked so confused and it was too cute for words. I grinned, yes I think I indeed was ok. Just needed to get it out of my system, you have to have cry every once in a while, no point in bottling it all up just make sit ten times worse went the bottle breaks from holding so much.

"Yeah I'm good now." I kissed him again and heard my match start to be announced. "Love you Tommy."

"Love you to Alisha." He grinned, as I was about to step through the curtain, Addy came running.

"Alisha are you ok?" I smiled and hugged her.

"I'll be even better once I beat Gail and my title is safe." Shells and Chris skidded to a stop at Addy's side.

"Well you need your titles, if you are going to defend them." I pulled them all into a hug. We were Guns, we are best friends and nobody will ever come between us. I turned and walked out to my music. I felt so much better not sure what changed in the last hour or so, but I felt like me again. My match was a doddle and I didn't even feel the need to overly beat on Gail. She threw a paddy when she lost and left the ring. Then AJ came down mic in hand.

"Storm I don't know about you, but I want some answers!" I walked to the side and was handed a mic of my own.

"I would completely have to agree with you there. I think Kazarian needs to get his ass down to this ring and his puppet master needs to come out here so we can cut the strings." Daniels came out and stood at the top of the ramp. "You win one match and you think you own the world. I say when I'm done with Frankie Kazarian, I say when it'll stop. And I don't owe you anything. You won the match wow, but that was only because Kazarian was to cowardly to beat a woman!"

"Well step right up big boy, I got a chip on my shoulder the size of Nebraska and I'll gladly take it out on you. And as for Kaz, he isn't a coward he did the right thing. Sure would have been more beneficial if had just moved us both, but either way we won because you tried to cheat. So I say again, step right up and bring it on!" Daniels shook his head and smirked before walking backstage. Wimp! But as I went to climb out I heard AJ fall to the ground and saw Kaz stood with a chair. He looked at me and he looked ready break himself. I needed to fix this. I wasn't going to fight Kaz not this time it wouldn't do any good, I slipped from the ring and he allowed me to pull AJ out with me and I helped him stumble back stage, where everyone was waiting.

A/N: oh so is Ali really all right or has she just give herself a quick fix? Will we get to the bottom of what Daniels has over Kaz? 450 will bring you the goods next time :D


	31. Chapter 31

~Addison~

"Ali?" I was really starting to get worried.

"What did you say?" I shot her a confused look "You said something didn't you?" I gave her sad small and held her hand.

"I said, I'm sorry Ali, I should have told you."

"It's ok you're forgiven." It really didn't sound like she was sincere about it.

"Ali are you ok?"

"Fine why do you ask?" Why because I'm worried about you. I gave her a slight hug.

"I need to find James." I watched as she walked out out of the locker room. I followed behind. Pat grabbed me before I could follow behind her.

"She needs time Addz" I looked up at him sadly. I knew she needed time, but they didn't see how broken she was. "Addz is something bugging you?" Well lets see here, my best friend is broken, my stupid ex boyfriend that broke my heart wants me back. Now does something seem wrong to you?

"Nope I'm fine. Just worried about Ali" It was wrong that I didn't Pat about what Garret said, but I didn't think he really needed to know right now, not until I got my feelings figured out. I thought I was over Garret and had moved on. But I loved Garret so much that the love doesn't go away. But I look at the amazing man beside me and I love him. Maybe more then I could ever love Garret.

"Addison"

"Huh what?" I looked around at the two. Were they really talking to me? Of course they would be they don't go around saying my name for the fun of it.

"Nothing but come on lets go be there for Ali for for match against Gail" I went to the door.

"Grab her titles" I yelled running to meet Ali. "Alisha are you ok?" Ali hugged me, which I had to hug her back knowing that she was feeling better.

"I'll be even better once I beat Gail and my title is safe." Josh and Pat caming to sudden stop next to me.

"Well you need your titles, if you are going to defend them." We all hugged and it felt right. We waited for Ali by the gorilla. I wasn't sure what Daniels was doing by going out there but it had to be up to no good. I fell into Pat, I was starting to feel sick stressing about everything.

"Addz you ok?" Josh asked with concern.

"Can you get me some water please Joshy?" he nodded and walked over to get me a water.

"What's going on Addz?"

"Just stressing over a few things. Nothing big." Josh walked back over and handed me the bottle of water. "Thanks" I took a sip then dumped the rest on Josh and Patrick. They looked at me with shocked faces. I went to run when Pat scooped me up and let Josh tickle me.

"Put the girl down" Ali said walking up to us. Thank you Ali.

"But but she dumped water on us" Josh pouted.

"To bad Sabs, Shells put my friend down" Ali was starting to get attitude and you dont wanna cross her then. Pat slowly put me down.

"I gotta get my title for my match."

"Well come with you"

"No that's fine you guys stay here, it wont take me long." Maybe I was abit quick to answer that, but I just needed time to think things over.

"Guys stay, I'll go with Addz" Ali was about ready to start following me.

"I'll be fine. I'm not someone you guys need to be worried about. Let me be. I'm sick of being smothered by you three. I'm old enough to take care myself." I snapped and walked off. Couldn't they see I wanted to be alone right now. I felt bad for snapping at them like that but I can't take them being around me all the time. I walked back to the gorilla with a title over each shoulder. I could hear them laughing. I shot them a sorry smile and went out. I wasn't sure who I would be fighting since it was a mystery opponent. I was jumping around and then the music hit. I was shocked to a point that I would be facing Garret.

"Cut my music. I got something to say." I looked at him confused trying to figure out what he has to say. "I had alittle chat with Addison earlier today" My face fell I knew he was going to turn around everything I said. This wasn't good. "Well let's just watch the video of what happened shall we" I looked up at the titantron. No, no, not this wasn't happening!

_"I'm sorry Garret. I love, I really love you. I don't love Patrick, I can see a future with you."_ I fell to the mat. I hope that Patrick would let me explain this to him.

_"I'm sorry Addy, I didn't love you then, and I don't love you now. No wait I'm not sorry Addison. I don't want you then and I don't want you now"_

_"Garret I love you, I really love you. Not him"_

That's where they cut the video off at. I could feel the the tears start to prick my eyes. I fell to my knees, crying into my hands. My life was ruined. I tried to pull myself together to wrestle but I couldn't. I slipped out of the ring grabbing my titles and walking out with head hung low. I got to the top of the ramp and it was declared that I would be facing Garret for the X Division title in two weeks time. I walked behind the curtain and looked at my best friends and my boyfriend with red eyes. I couldn't stop the tears if I wanted to. Josh shook his head in disappointment before walking off.

"I thought I knew you Addison" Ali said upset walking off. I locked eyes with Patrick.

"It's not what he made it out to be, please..." Before I could finish he cut me off.

"Save it Addison. I thought you really loved me. But I was nothing to you. I treated you the way you should be treated. I loved you and you do this to me. But you want the guys that cheat on you. Go be with me. He's the one you love" With that Patrick walked off diying on the inside. So was I. I walked to the guns locker room. None of them would even look at me. I got my stuff together.

"It's not what he made it seem. But it don't matter what I say does it? I'm the bad person in this. You would rather believe him over your own friend." I walked not even looking at them. I made my way to my brothers locker room hoping he didn't hate me right now. He stood outside his locker room with Shannon and Jeff. He pulled me into his arms.

"I don't believe a thing he pulled out there Addy." I smiled slightly into his chest. He kissed the top of my head.

"You still have us Addz" Jeff said adding to the hug.

"Yea, we will be here for you" Shannon then joined the hug. I wanted to be happy that I had my brother, Jeff and Shannon. But I wanted my boyfriend and my two best friends. But they wouldn't even look at me.

A/N: If you didn't figure out the Italics are the video Garret is playing, that's a no brainer there. Will the guns see what Garret is up too? Or will they believe that Addy still wants to be with Garret? Can anyone fix this? Will things get better for Addy? Find out when LoopyLou brings the next sweet chapter! :D


	32. Chapter 32

~Alisha~

I came back out and Shells had Addy in his arms and Chris was tickling her. "Put the girl down" I said pointing to Addy then the floor.

"But but she dumped water on us" Josh pouted.

"To bad Sabs, Shells put my friend down." My attitude was coming back full force, I was glad my little episode was over with.

"I gotta get my title for my match." Addy said as they put her on her feet.

"We'll come with you"

"No that's fine you guys stay here, it wont take me long." She was quick to answer was she ok?

"Guys stay, I'll go with Addz" I offered to go with knowing she'd tell me if anything was wrong.

"I'll be fine. I'm not someone you guys need to be worried about. Let me be. I'm sick of being smothered by you three. I'm old enough to take care myself." She just snapped at us. What the hell was that about? I was hardly impressed. I'd had my break down I don't think I was ready to pull Addy out of one if she did too.

"What's her problem?" I asked the guys.

"Dunno she felt a little faint and all, but said it was just stress. She'll be fine after tonight's over with." Chris said optimistically, but let's call it women's intuition I had a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. She walked past us and threw a small sorry smile. Well that's a relief, maybe Chris was right. We watched her on the monitor as she walked out, it was a mysterious opponent for her tonight so we didn't have a clue until Garrett walked past. I made for him, but Chris and Shells stopped me.

"Ali she's got this, it'll be fine." I nodded they were right and maybe she was, maybe we did smother her. We got closer to the monitor to see what was going on as Garrett had a mic.

"Cut my music. I got something to say. I had a little chat with Addison earlier today" He grinned what was he talking about when had he spoken to Addy? "Well let's just watch the video of what happened shall we" Ok I was seriously confused.

"I'm sorry Garret. I love, I really love you. I don't love Patrick, I can see a future with you." The camera panned to the ring showing Addy on her knees in shock.

"I'm sorry Addy, I didn't love you then, and I don't love you now. No wait I'm not sorry Addison. I didn't want you then and I don't want you now"

"Garret I love you, I really love you. Not him" No how could she do this?

"Pat don't watch this." I pulled him to me. "I'm so sorry, I never thought. I can't believe this."

"I loved her Ali, I fucking love her." He had started to cry. Patrick never cries. I held him close and Josh rubbed his back.

"Man, I'm sorry. If we had known." He left it unfinished. She came through the curtains moments later; Josh didn't even have words for her. And I thought she was a different person. I clearly didn't know her as well as I thought I did.

"I thought I knew you Addison" I walked off more upset for Pat than anything else. He came back to the locker room a few minutes later. He was torn into pieces I could hear his broken heart jingling around inside. I hugged him again and started to gather my stuff. She came in, I should have chucked her stuff outside for her to collect. We all refused to look at her, but what did she expect? She'd been on the receiving end and now she was the one doing it.

"It's not what he made it seem. But it don't matter what I say does it? I'm the bad person in this. You would rather believe him over your own friend." She walked out without looking at us. And I felt bad, she was right. I had jumped to conclusions with the marks around her neck.

"Alex, you can bunk with me tonight. Jamie already headed home." Shells just nodded.

"I'll be just down the hallway. If you need me Shells, sweetie just call and I'll come and bring ice cream, booze and the full three seasons of Jackass." I hugged him tightly and squeezed Chris's shoulder as I went passed. Tommy was walking towards me as I headed to the offices.

"Hey babe where you going? I'm sorry about Alex, I never knew Addison was like that." I smiled slightly at him calling him Alex.

"I need to get a copy of tonight's tapings." He looked at me confused and I grabbed his hand to pull him with me. "I'll explain when we get to the hotel." I was sat smack dab in front of the TV, Tommy teasing that I'd go blind and my eyes would go square. "Shush this is it!" I watched the video Garrett had made. Now that I watched it again something didn't seem right. "Tommy look at this." He came closer and watched as I played it again.

"Is it me or does that seem unnatural Ali?"

"Exactly, but I don't know what it is." Then I had an idea, ok I was being evil. Tommy caught the look and grinned at me.

"What are you planning?" I smiled and told him. Unfortunately I couldn't do anything as the person I needed wasn't here, but luckily they would be here the night before next week's tapings. I needed to see Addy. Tommy kissed me and let me go. I knocked on her and Shells room, but no answer and then went to Jesse's room instead.

"What the hell do you want Ali? You think I'm gonna let you hurt my sister for something she didn't do? Get lost!" And he slammed the door in my face, he needed to learn some manners. I turned to see Hardy.

"So much for sticking by your best friend." He looked at me disappointedly.

"Don't you give me attitude Jeff, I'm trying to fix things. Where is she?"

"Away from all of you! She's gone home and won't be back till the tapings that's if she even comes back." I so wanted to smack him, but this was my fault, I should've listened to her. I hadn't spoken to Chris or Shells about it. They were always together and Shells refused to so much as hear her name let alone talk about her. Tommy came with me a day early. Now there was no way she'd open the door for me, but for Tommy she would.

"It'll be fine just pretend it's me you've upset and want to talk to. She'll open the door."

"Babe I really don't want to do this."

"Well I want my best friend back and I need to get her and Shells back together he's broken. How would you feel if it was me and you." He pouted at me, which he can't really pull off.

"Ok, but that will never be us. You are my everything." He smiled and kissed me. If Matt could hear the soppiness that comes out of his mouth when we're alone he'd never hear the end of it. I stood at the corner while Tommy walked to her door. He knocked and I heard a faint hello. "Katarina, it's Tommy. I just wanted to see if you were ok? Ali and Addy took things way too far. I just want to make sure you're ok." The door opened and there Katarina stood, I had to cover my mouth from laughing she was hunched slightly as Addy had broken her ribs and her hand was taped up good from Addy breaking that too. Know I felt worse, I should have stood by her, but I couldn't even get her to talk to me, she ignored my calls and deleted my voice mails otherwise she'd know I was trying to make things right.

"Hi Tommy, I knew you cared." She smiled and fluttered her eyes at him, running a hand up his chest. I took a deep breath and I could see Tommy tense well at least he wasn't enjoying it. She stepped into the room and motioned for Tommy to follow. I ran for the door and walked in shutting it behind me.

"Hi Katarina." I smiled and she blanched backing up to her bed. "What? You can't be in here! Get out!" She looked at Tommy who was smirking at me amused with Katrina's reaction to me.

"You no good son of a bit…" I waggled my finger at her.

"Now, now Katarina, no name calling. We can do this the easy way." I smiled and gestured for her to take a seat, but she stood her ground. "OR the hard way." I cracked my knuckles and rolled my shoulders, part of me hoped she'd choose the hard way, but she sat down. "Good no reason we can't make this civil. Now you are going to tell me everything you know about Garrett's damned video." I was surprised by how easy she opened her mouth.

"Ok just don't hurt me. It was fake all of it, he wanted to ruin her and her perfect little relationship with Shelley. And then Lauren could get Shelley." Hmm made sense.

"Is that everything?" she began to nod her head.

"Er no Lauren might try something with Alex tomorrow at the tapings."

"Ok that wasn't that hard Kat now was it." I smiled and turned Tommy offering me his hand. We walked out and I couldn't help, but laugh. He picked me up and swung me round.

"You are the sexiest damn woman alive you know that?" I giggled before capturing his lips with mine. I turned up at the arena a little early. Now of course I had what Katarina had told me, but I had no actual proof. I wandered round thinking of something, anything that would prove it was a fake. Garret was a conniving little prick like his father and more than likely destroyed the tape. I pulled my phone out intending to call Chris, if I could get him to believe me we could work on Alex together. I pulled up short at the sound of Garrett and Love's voices.

"Garrett that little wench turned up at Katarina's room last night and beat it out of her! She knows!" Oh I couldn't miss this what if they started talking about what happened? And I so didn't lay a finger on Winter! I turned my phone to video and hit record. I pointed it round the corner, praying they wouldn't see me.

"Relax, it's working like a charm. So what if Kat told her, she has no proof that the video was a fake. She's bound to defend Addison she's her best friend, but without proof it's just accusations." He smirked, oh but I did have proof you arrogant little prick.

"So I can have Alex?" she asked giddily.

"Have whoever you want Lauren. It doesn't matter to me." I was loving every minute of this, my friends would be back together in no time and having make-up sexy time! My phone started to ring I jumped almost dropping it and then they turned.

"Storm?" Lauren shouted. "She's been recording it! Get her!" Oh shit! I turned and ran. As much as I would have liked to have an all-out brawl with them I couldn't risk them damaging my phone. I ran like my life depended on it crashing in to a wall as I rounded a corner. Garrett and Love not far behind. Hell Garret was catching up to me. Then I saw my salvation.

"TOMMY!" His head whipped up and Matt came out of the room Tommy was stood next to.

"Alisha?" I grabbed his waist and pulled myself behind him. "Garrett…Love…" I was so out of breath. Garret had stopped not far from us and he panicked taking in Tommy and Matt.

"You chasing my girl? Has he hurt you?" Tommy growled looking down at me. Oo I loved it when he was like this. I shook my head.

"Well scram, Garret before we hurt you." Matt took an intimidating step forward and Garrett and Love booked it.

"What the hell was that about and since when do you run away from fights?" I started off giggling and it turned into a full blown laugh and I had to hold my ribs.

"I have proof that the video was fake. The show starts soon get this to the techies and have them play it. I'll go out. Just make sure they play it when I say!" I walked down to gorilla, ignoring Nick who was there as he tried to catch my attention and grabbed a mic. My music hit and I walked out. The fans cheered and I got in the ring. "Ok last week was interesting to say the least. But I have never been one to let things lie. Now if I could have all members of Motorcity Machine Guns to the ring! Like yesterday guys! If I have to come back there no one is going to be happy!" The Guns music hit and Chris and Shells walked out confused as to what was going on. "Well look guys Garrett's little show and tell had me thinking and I have my own piece for show and tell, but I need Addison down to the ring." I saw Jesse come through and he was trying to keep Addy back but she pushed through coming so far down the ramp. It was now or never. Please god let this work!

A/N: So what did ya think? Will Shells forgive her? Will Garrett try something? And what did Nick want? Find out next from 450 :D


	33. Chapter 33

~Addison~

After everything I went through today, I really thought that my friends had my back. I can understand why they are upset. But they didn't even take the time to hear me out. I never once cheated on any boyfriend and I wasn't going to start now. Not on the guy that I loved the most. Thankfully Jesse, Shannon and Jeff let me explain everything and knew the truth I had no reason to lie to them or anyone. Jesse gave me the keys to his beloved pick up. I couldn't stay under the same roof as the rest of the roster. I needed to go home. And if I felt better then I would show up tomorrow night. My heart has never hurt this much in my life. It hurt when I caught Garret, but now my heart felt like it exploded in my chest. I turned my phone off not wanting to hear from anyone. I didn't want to hear what they had to say. They wouldn't let me explain, so why should I hear them out. All they were going to do was yell at me. My parents convinced me to go back and try to work things out.

I walked into the arena and saw Patrick and Josh. Yet again they didn't even look at me. Pat looked to be upset and broken. I have never seen him like this before and it hurt me more to know that it was my fault. Maybe he was better off with out me. I wanted to talk to them but knew it was best if I didn't. I walked into Jesse's locker room and hugged him. I couldn't go out there and face everyone. Shannon and Jeff tried there best to cheer me up but it didn't work. Most the time I would on the floor laughing. But now they couldn't even get me to crack a half a smile. The tv in the locker room was on. I was trying to figure out what Ali was going on about.

"Ok last week was interesting to say the least. But I have never been one to let things lie. Now if I could have all members of Motorcity Machine Guns to the ring! Like yesterday guys! If I have to come back there no one is going to be happy!" Atleast he put on a brave face to go out there. I hated to see Pat and all of them so down like this. I was confused as they were, to as what Ali had to prove. "Well look guys Garret's little show and tell had me thinking and I have my own piece for show and tell, but I need Addison down to the ring." Jesse and myself walked out. Jesse was trying to protect me from them. But I wanted to hear what was going on and what had to be said. I pushed past him.

"Addison no" I looked at Jesse.

"It's fine Jesse, I need to know what this all about. Just stay close" Jesse nodded and I got into the ring. I stood far away from everyone, I couldn't even look at anyone. I stood in the corner, Jesse behind me on the outside of the ring. I had my arms crossed.

"First off I know no one wants to be in this ring together after what happened. Second off Addy" I glared at her, she didn't want to take my side yesterday, she wasn't going to be calling me Addy. Only friends and family were allowed to call me Addy. "Addison, I'm sorry. I know it doesn't make up for what happened and that we thought the worse"

"It wasn't excatly the best news to hear. I cried because it was annonced to the whole world that you didn't love me. That you still loved your lying, cheating no good for nothing ex" Pat yelled out.

"Guys calm down, I got proof that the video was fake. Addison didn't do anything wrong. Just roll the footage" I was curious to know what kind of proof she had.

_"Relax, it's working like a charm. So what if Kat told her, she has no proof that the video was a fake. She's bound to defend Addison she's her best friend, but without proof it's just accusations." He smirked._

_"So I can have Alex?" she asked giddily._

_"Have whoever you want Lauren. It doesn't matter to me."_ And that's when the video ended. I looked at them seeing how sorry they were but I didn't want to hear them out here. In the ring wasn't the place for this.

"If you three would have let me talk you would of knew it was a set up" I got outta the ring and walked out never looking back. I felt like an ass but they did it to themselves. But I had to talk them now that they knew the truth. I told Jess I would meet him back at his locker room. I walked the long way to the guns locker room. It didn't feel right to just walk in. I brought my hand up and knocked softly.

"Didn't think you would show?" I just looked at Josh. I pushed past him. And stood against the door.

"You should have heard me out. Everyone in this room knows I would never go back to Garret. I stopped loving him along time ago. He came up to me saying he was sorry for what he did, he told me he still loved me and wanted to be with me. Wanna know what I told him?" I looked everyone in the eyes before landing on and staring into the best set of eyes around. "I told him sorry wasn't good enough, I told him I didn't love him, that I moved on to a real man. A man I love, one I can see future with. Then he took my words and twisted it around on me."

"Do you mean it?" I never broke eye contact with Pat. I looked at him confused. "Do you really see a future with me?" I nodded

"Yea I did." I still did but it still hurt that they couldn't believe that I did no wrong.

"What do you mean you did?" Ali spoke up for the first time.

"I know you guys are hurt over this but it hurt me even more. Not only did I lose my best friends I lost the one guy I love more then anything."

"We're sorry Addy"

"Sometimes sorry isn't enough. We'll always be friends Ali nothing can change that and thank you for proving my innocence in all of this. I wouldn't want anyone else to be tag champions with" I gave her hug. I turned to Josh. "You were sticking by your bestfriend I get that, I'm not mad at you. If it's ok I want my prank buddy back" I jumped into his arms when he opened them for me.

"What about me Addz?" I walked over to Patrick. He did cry over me. That was cute but wasn't right. I rested my forehead against his.

"The last I checked we were still together, this doesn't change that" I pressed my lips against his. He pulled me down so I was in his lap. Kissing back like he was hungry. I giggled into the kiss. "I do see a future with you Pat"

"Enough of this lovey dovey crap. We got matches to win" I smiled Josh was never going to change and that was fine with me.

"What's with that smile Addy?" I looked at Ali.

"Someone in this room has a match against Garret tonight."

"Addy no I wont let you?"

"What you wont let me watch you and Josh wrestle him in a handicap match?"

"How did you know everything was going to be ok?"

"I didn't Ali. I just thought that Josh and Pat would want a peice of him after what he did." They both smirked as I walked out to get my stuff.

"So I take it everything went good?"

"Yea it did. Thanks Jess" I hugged him.

"Anything for you" I smiled and walked back to the locker room. I jumped on Pat's back as he was doing push ups.

"Addz your making this a tab harder" I giggled and moved further up his back.

"Why is he doing push ups for?"

"Josh dared him to do 200 push ups. He's only at 50. You know them two that can't back down from a dare." Wasn't that the truth. They both dared each other to run around the Impact Zone naked for a whole day. They both got yelled at by Sting. That was an awesome day.

A/N: Is everything good between Addy and everyone? What's Garret and Lauren gonna try next? Find out when LoopyLou bring you the next amazaing chapter! :D


	34. Chapter 34

~Alisha~

For a second there I didn't think Addy would forgive us. And I honestly wouldn't have blamed her, but that's because I'm the volatile one. I probably would have made them sweat. But Addy was a sweet heart and she wouldn't let those who deserved it suffer, well with exception of a few individuals. She walked off to get her things coming back to the Guns locker room. Things would be ok.

"Hey Alex, I bet you can't do 200 push-ups." Chris says I'm crazy where the hell had that come from? Shells just stared at him. "OK I dare you to do 200 push-ups." I saw the smirk cross Shells lips and knew he wouldn't say no. He dropped to the floor and started to count.

"Ten bucks says he doesn't do them all." I grinned.

"Ten says he does." Chris countered. I laughed as Addy came in and jumped on Shells back.

"Addz you're making this a tab harder" She giggled and moved further up his back. It was like nothing had happened.

"Why is he doing push ups for?"

"Josh dared him to do 200 push ups. He's only at 50. You know them two they can't back down from a dare." She smiled, I knew she must be remembering one of many of their silly dares, my favourite being the day they both dared each other to run naked round the arena. Sting hit the roof when he caught them. There was a knock on the door I looked up to see a techie with a bunch of flowers in his hands.

"Er Alisha, these were left for you." I looked at him puzzled. Why did I have flowers?

"Ok thanks for bringing them." He smiled and walked away. They were lilies; I suppose they were pretty if you liked flowers.

"Aww has Tommy bought you flowers?" Shell teased from the floor.

"Alex she doesn't like flowers. Tommy knows that, right Ali?" I nodded I think he did he hadn't bought any since we first started dating and I'm sure I told him I didn't that's why I usually got chocolates. I pulled out the little card. To Alisha, from the man you Love. Ok so maybe they were from Tommy.

"Well I thought Tommy knew I didn't like flowers, but perhaps not." I showed Addy and Chris the card and then knelt for Shells to read it.

"That is cheesy, is it your anniversary?"

"No Shells, that's March 27th, it's not my birthday so heck if I know why I have flowers from him. Unless he's done something." I frowned what could he have done to warrant giving me flowers?

"Who's done something and where did the flowers come from? I didn't think you were the type Alex." Tommy laughed as he came into the room. Ok so not him.

"I thought you may have done something. The flowers are for me, they just say from the man you love." It was Tommy's turn to frown.

"We'll figure this out later. But I was coming to offer to come ring-side with you for your match against Daniels." I had forgotten about Daniels. I face palmed myself.

"Ali maybe you shouldn't fight tonight."

"No Josh I'll be fine it just escaped my mind is all. And as much as I would love you ringside to keep Kaz from doing anything stupid, AJ is coming to keep up the 'storyline'. Don't worry I'll be fine." I smiled pulling Tommy down for a kiss.

"Oh for crying out loud! Enough already!" I giggled at Chris getting all prissy about it.

"Oh shush, you. Hey AJ." I smiled catching sight of AJ in the door way.

"Ali, Addy, guys. Ali you ready to go?" I nodded, AJ was always so serious. "Ok come on, the quicker this match is over the better."

"Why so serious?" In a poor impersonation of the Joker. I chuckled and so did Tommy and Shells. AJ didn't appreciate it. "Ok sorry AJ just trying to lighten the mood." I followed him out with a wave to the others. Tommy looking at the card attached to the flowers. Hmm we would find out later.

"Look keep the moves fast Ali, don't go for any power moves, no high flying unless he is well and truly out. After what happened at Against All Odds I do not want a repeat. Just be careful Alisha, that's all I'm asking for." I smiled lightly at him.

"I know AJ and thanks for having my back. You're a great guy and I appreciate your concern." I hugged him quickly and then we waited for my music.

"Well hello, Alisha." I looked up to see Nick, great just who I wanted to see. "Looking great as always." I rolled my eyes.

"Have you got an actual point to being here or are you just here to annoy me?"

"Just wanted to let you know, I'm here if you need help. And if you get hurt, I can always kiss it better." He smirked. AJ grabbed a hold of my shoulders stopping me from doing something he'd regret. I settled for giving him the middle finger instead as my music hit, me and AJ walked out.

"Just relax Ali. Focus." Deep breath and smile. I slapped the fans hands and climbed in the ring doing the Guns sign. We stood by the ropes and faced the ramp waiting for Daniels and Kaz to come down. His music hit and Daniels started to come out, but no Kaz.

"AJ you don't think he's done something to Frankie do you?" I let the concern for Kaz colour my tone.

"I'm sure he's alright. He's proba…" He didn't finish his sentence as his feet were pulled from under him and he smacked into the matt. Kaz pulled him out and hit him with a chair.

"Kaz stop it!" I went to climb out only for Daniels to grab a handful of my hair and throw me to the mat. How I forgot about this psycho was beyond me. I scrambled to my feet letting my anger control me. It was like slow motion I looked up at Daniels and he had a kendo stick in his hand, but before I could do anything he hit me with it hard in the side. The kendo stick cracked and I went down holding my side. Then time seemed to speed up and he hit me again across the back. I rolled into a foetal position. I saw Kaz in the ring completely torn. I knew he wanted to help, but he couldn't and that was ok with me. My vision blurred as tears welled in my eyes from the pain. Daniels brought the kendo stick up an evil glint in his eye and I knew this would hurt more than the first to hits combined, but I was already in so much pain. Then Daniels went down, someone spearing him, Kaz stepped out of the ring away from it all. Tommy. I smiled through the pain. He lifted me up and I focused on his eyes and smiled again slightly. But they weren't Tommy's eyes. They had nice eyes, but they weren't Tommy's. I tried to struggle out of their grip. I wanted Tommy or Joshy or Shells not some random guy. My vision was still swimming.

"No, sweet heart I'll take care of you and get you to the trainers." He said soothingly. Hell fucking no! I struggled more and then heard Tommy!

"Get your hands off of her!" Nick just laughed. Allowing Tommy to take me from him. "Beautiful, I'm so sorry. I knew I should have come out with you." He sounded so sad. I struggled through the pain to focus on him, I needed to know if AJ was ok.

"Tommy where's AJ is he ok?" I said.

"He's ok Ali! The ref's bringing him backstage; Kaz did a right number on him." That was Chris. Tommy put me down on the bed in the trainer's room and laughed humourlessly.

"Here you are all beaten up and more concerned over AJ." He took my face in his hands and caressed my cheek with his thumb. I sighed contentedly leaning in to his hands.

"Where is she is she ok?" I sucked it up it didn't hurt as much if I didn't think about it.

"I'm ok James just gotta wait and see what the trainer says."

"Daniels is a dead man, I'm going to get a match with him next week."

"NO you are not, this is my battle. Don't look at me like that! It has been my battle since Kaz attacked me during the wild card tournament. If anyone gets a match against him it's going to be me." James let loose with a torrent of foul language, throwing his hands in the air and walking away. He knew full well I'd get my way.

"Alisha are you sure about this? I mean have you seen the damage he's done to you?" he moved his hand to my side and I flinched as he touched the welts. I looked down turning my body so I could see the damage. It was huge, red and darkening into a purple colour already. I sighed this was going to take a while to heal. And I bet my back was just as much a mess.

"I know what he's done, but I also know I can beat him and until I do and stop him from controlling Kaz, then I'll keep fighting him." He sat down next to me and held my hand as we waited for the trainer. Addy was there first as Chris had bought them. She ran and hugged me tightly.

"Ali look at these welts!" She cried. I chuckled and looked at Chris and Shells. I saw Jesse stood in the door way what was he doing? I hope he wasn't going to start hanging round Addy all the time. I mean he was a good guy, but seriously! Just then the trainer finally arrived he looked me over and poked and prodded my welts. I winced at first, but got use to it, he finally just settled on putting on some ointment that would bring out the bruising quicker and help them to heal faster.

"Well come on then I want to go to gorilla to watch your match against Garret!" I wanted to know why Nick had come down to help me but that could wait for another time. Right now I wanted to see Garret get his by my best friends. My friends laughed at me as we walked to gorilla.

A/N: Ouch! Well what is Nick playing at and who bought Ali flowers? Will Jesse be hovering around now? And will Ali get a rematch with Daniels? If so what kind of match will it be? And still we don't know what he holds over poor Kaz. 450 brings the goods next time :D


	35. Chapter 35

~Addison~

It really felt like nothing has changed. Like everything Garret did yesterday was erased. And it felt wonderful. I thought it was strange that someone would be sending Ali flowers. Tommy and her made up over the whole Katrina thing. He wasn't stupid enough to do anything else. Was he?

"Aww has Tommy bought you flowers?" Pat teased from the floor.

"Alex she doesn't like flowers. Tommy knows that, right Ali?"

"Well I thought Tommy knew I didn't like flowers, but perhaps not." Ali showed us the card. The only thing I could think was Tommy, but what did he do wrong?

"That is cheesy, is it your anniversary?"

"No Shells, that's March 27th, it's not my birthday so heck if I know why I have flowers from him. Unless he's done something."

"Who's done something and where did the flowers come from? I didn't think you were the type Alex." Tommy laughed as he came into the room. So if they didn't come from Tommy who else would do it.

"I thought you may have done something. The flowers are for me, they just say from the man you love." I wasn't sure what Tommys reaction was since he had his back to me, but I could only think he had a frown on his face. I zoned out and started to think about what it would be like to be under Pat right now. I shook my head to get the very dirty thoughts out of head. I looked around and saw that Ali had left leaving me with the guns. I smirked and got off Pat's back he only had a few more to go. I thought it would be funny and with the stress lately I knew it would get a laugh from Pat and some comment from Josh. I slid under Pat until I was looking up at him. He would kiss me everytime he came down.

"Now if every workout was like this I would enjoy it a bit more" I couldn't help but giggle.

"Well it can be" I told him seductively.

"Jesus fucking christ do you two have to do shit like this when I'm in the room?" Josh yelled "You could aleast help me win here Addz"

"What's in it for me? And yes we do Joshy"

"Well nothing but seeing that boy of yours lose a dare"

"What's on the line?"

"Ten bucks. If he does them all I owe Ali the money"

"Sorry Joshy I'm with Ali on this one"

"You're no fun Addz"

"What the hell Addison?" Jesse walked in grabbing Patrick. "You just made up and you're all over my sister like this" You could see that Pat was freaked and didn't know what to say. Josh was about ready to burst out in laughter.

"Jess calm down, it's not what it looks like" I grabed his hand and gave him my puppy pout. "Jesse let my boyfriend go" Jesse sighed and let him go.

"If it wasn't what it looked like, then what is it?" Jesse asked confused as I went over to Pat.

"We were goofing off, it's what we do. What are you doing here anyways?"

"To hang out with my sister and get to know her boyfriend" Jesse pulled me and Pat closer as Josh walked out. This couldn't be good. I love my brother and all, but the last time he wanted to hang out with one of my boyfriends he scared them off. He told the poor guy if he cheated on me, he would hunt him down and kill him with his bare hands then feed the body parts to the wolves. Needless to say I never heard from the guy again after that. But if he ment well then that was good for me.

"Uh Jesse you don't have to" Aww Pat baby you are stuck with him now.

"Nah it's fine really, I didn't take the time to get to know Garret and look what happened. I will be taking my time to get to know you." Before we had time to talk or have bonding time, Chris stormed into the room.

"Ali, Daniels, pain, kendo stick, trainers room." I got up and ran to the room with the guys behind and Chris explaining it better. I ran in and hugged her. Before the guys came in.

"Ali look at these welts!" I cried, she just chuckled. She looked over the guys, I glanced behind me to see that Jesse stood in the doorway. The trainer walked over and started to put some cream on her welts to help them heal faster.

"Well come on then I want to go to gorilla to watch your match against Garret!" We walked to the gorilla laughing and having fun. I'm not sure where Jess went to. It was hard for him to cope with the fact I had a boyfriend. We always spent time together hanging out. Were close, he was always there for me. I hated the fact I blew him off for Pat. I would talk to him later. I wanted to go out there and see the pain that Garret would be in, but I decided to stay back with Ali. I saw Tommy walk up, that gave me the perfect time to go find Jess and talk to him.

"I'll be right back" I don't even know if they heard me or not, since they were too busy making out. I turned and walked to Jesse's locker room. I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw Nick stick something under the locker room door. I stepped back so he wouldn't see me. He walked by me not even noticing me standing there. I wanted to know what he slipped under the door. I picked up a envelope. It was for Ali. Now everything was starting to make sense. I let the letter fall to the ground. I would deal with Nick in just a minute. I walked up to Jesse's locker room and walked in.

"What brings my little sister by?" Haha funny Jess, I playfully rolled my eyes at him.

"Just letting you know that I'm hang with you and the dummy twins tonight" I went to walk out but...

"Were not dumb just see the world in our own way."

"Yea what Jeff said"

"What about your little boyfriend?"

"He wont like it but I can't blow my brother off. I let that happen with Garret and I can't lose you again. It was hard enough last time. So Pat will have to get use to it." I blamed myself for, on why Jesse left TNA the first time. I let Garret convince me that I didn't need Jesse, that I was better off with out him. It took me a few days and I didn't have my brother anymore. But because it's Jesse, they day I came running to him with tears in my eyes. He forgave me for everything. Ever since that he has been super protective of me. Most the time I don't mind.

"We'll meet you out front, were just gonna get pizza and chill at the hotel watching movies or playing video games."

"Would you guys mind if I brought Pat with me? It would give him a chance to get know you guys better and you will see he's a good guy" After a bunch of mumbles they finally agreed. "Instead of me going back to Detroit this week why dont I come hang out with you and Christina"

"Yea she would like that. And so would I" I smiled and walked out. I looked everywhere for Nick but no sign of him. "Hey have you guys seen Nick?" I asked walking up to Tommy and Ali.

"Uh nope why?" Ali shot me a look. I remained calm I had to make it seem like I knew nothing right now.

"I just saw him walk this way earlier, figured he would try something if he saw you. Since he has to be all over you lately." It was the truth.

"Oh well nope" If she was just going along with me or what I had no clue. I had a huge grin on my face when the guns music started to play. We looked at each other.

"Go" I ran out and jumped into the ring jumping on Pat. Ali made her way down as fast as she could. I looked by the ring where Garret was laid out cold. Refs and emergancy personal were checking on him. I didn't care if it was serious or not but they were putting a neck brace on him and getting him onto the stretcher. We got backstage and I finally let go of Pat. Jesse walked out shortly after. I was confused as to what was going on. But I was happy that Garret was given some kind of a beat down.

"Oh Pat baby were hanging out with Jesse, Jeff and Shannon tonight"

"What? Why? I thought we could have some fun alone time." It was sweet that he was tying but I couldn't cancel on Jess.

"We can after. Please it's important for me. I can't lose my brother like I did last time. Just please try to get along with him."

"Anything for my baby." I smiled but it left my face when I heard Jesse call me out. Why didn't I look at today's matches and line up?

"Oh and baby just so you know I love flowers" I shot him a wink and walked out getting a mic. I got into the ring looking Jesse over.

"What does my big bad brother want?"

"A rematch. I don't think I need to explain why"

"But you see you do need to explain why Jess. You won the match, and now you want a rematch. That doesn't make sense to me Jess. Does it make sense to you?"

"Yes it does Addison. I want a rematch and this time try to win. That wasn't you in the ring. I want the real you"

"You know what Jesse you want this rematch so bad fine you got it next week, you're on" I dropped the mic and walked off leaving him in the ring. The smile on my face soon faded when I saw the sight infront of me. Josh was holding Ali back so she didn't get hurt any worse. Lauren the fake bitch herself was all over Pat. She saw me then pulled Pat down for a kiss. I was fuming I could've had smoke coming out of my ears. I stormed over and took ahold of her fake blonde hair and whipped her into the wall. She hit then fell to the floor holding her stomach in pain. I grabed her hair and pulled her up.

"The next time I see you anywhere near my man I will personally break you in half. Just ask Katrina what can happen. And she didn't touch my man yours will much, much worse" I growled at her. I so had enough of this bitch. She looked at me then walked off. I laughed a very evil laugh when I saw the scared look on her face and the handful of blonde hair in my hand. Pat put his arm around me and we walked back to the locker room. "Baby don't think I'm gonna kiss you afte she had her lips on you"

"What?" He was cute when he worried like this.

"Brush your teeth first" Pat smiled. That's when I remembered the letter from Nick. I wanted to beat Ali back but she was a few steps ahead of me, and Pat was keeping a tight loving hold on me. I sighed and sat on the bench as Ali picked the letter up and slowly started to read it. I saw her face turn pale white. This wasn't good. I could see that Ali was getting pissed.

"Is this a fucking joke or something? What the hell is this?" I gulped. Pat walked out from the bathroom sitting by me. He heard Ali since he left the door open.

"I know who it's from?" I said softly. Right on cue Tommy walked through the door. He saw the look on Ali's face.

"What's going on?" he slowly walked over to Ali. She handed him the letter in her hands. She had yet to share what the letter said with the rest of us.

"Who the fuck keeps sending you this shit? Everyone knows you're with me." I couldn't let this go on any longer.

"I know who it's from" I yelled getting all eyes on me. "I saw Nick slip something under the door earlier. He didn't see me but I took a look and saw that is was that letter. Then I tried to find Nick but he was no where to be found." I felt better now that I had that off my chest. But Tommy and Ali looked pissed. I think Tommy was more livid then Ali was.

A/N: What's going to happen to Nick? How's Pat, Jesse, Shannon and Jeff going to get along? Will Lauren keep trying to get Pat? You'll find out when LoopyLou writes the next awesome chapter! :D


	36. Chapter 36

~Alisha~

I broke my kiss from Tommy when the crowd started to boo. I looked at the monitor to see Garrett having a short lived come back. The guys were totally annihilating him. But where was Addy? Surely she'd want to see this? She came round the corner a few minutes later and I was surprised by what she asked.

"Hey have you guys seen Nick?" Why did she want to know where he was?

"Uh nope why?" She was hiding something I could tell that much, but what would she be hiding that concerned Nick?

"I just saw him walk this way earlier, figured he would try something if he saw you. Since he has to be all over you lately." She had a very good point I couldn't seem to breathe round here without him popping up.

"Oh well nope." I wanted to ask if that was all as I was sure I was missing something, but the Guns music played. I met her huge grin with one of my own.

"Go" I shouted, she bolted for the ring as I quickly kissed Tommy and followed her out as fast as I could, my back was sore and felt tight making it hard to move. Addz had jumped Pat and a satisfied smile cross my face as I hugged Chris and we celebrated. A neck brace suited Garrett perfectly. As we made it backstage Jesse walked past. I tried not to listen to the conversation Addy was having with Pat, but Pat hanging with not just Jesse, but Hardy and Shannon too? I felt bad for him. I'd have offered to tag along, but it may have caused trouble. Jesse wasn't happy with me, hell I wasn't happy with him for slamming the door in my face and nor was I happy with Hardy's attitude. Any one would think he's a god damn saint, but we all no otherwise. As I thought of all the ways me offering to tag along would cause trouble Jesse called out Addy. I didn't realise she had a match tonight.

"Oh and baby just so you know I love flowers." I laughed at that as she walked through the curtain.

"Ali little help please?" I sighed did this boy not know anything?

"She likes white daisies. But I didn't tell you ok?" I asked in fake seriousness. He mimed locking his lips and throwing the key away. Chris was just too amused for words. I playfully pushed Shells and he went to push me back, but Chris stopped him by stepping in front of me.

"Nope she's injured." I leaned rounding sticking my tongue out at him, he walked a little away from us pretending to sulk.

"You are such a child Shells." I teased. My teasing mood stopped as Love walked in front of Chris and me her eyes on Shells. I pushed past Chris ignoring the pain in my back only to have him yank me backwards. I winced as the pain shot up my side and back.

"Sorry Ali, but she could hurt you right now." I growled at him incoherently. Like fuck she could, I could be blind folded and still take the bitch down. As I pulled against Josh the pain getting worse Addy came through. Bitch was so dead! Especially seen as she was draping herself all over Alex. When Love caught sight of Addy she pulled Alex down into a kiss and I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Addy grabbed Love whipping her into the wall. As she crumpled to the floor Addy pulled her up by her hair.

"The next time I see you anywhere near my man I will personally break you in half. Just ask Katrina what can happen. And she didn't touch my man yours will be much, much worse" I had to laugh she was getting more like me every day. Chris let go of me as we saw that Addy had efficiently dealt with Love. Me and Chris set off to the locker room to let them to be cute and more than likely make-out. Actually Addy probably wouldn't want to kiss him till he washed his mouth out. As we walked into the locker room I saw something on the floor. I picked it as Addy went in and sat down on the bench. I turned it over to see it was addressed to me. I opened it up and pulled out a letter.

Dear Alisha

I love you so much and you just don't know it. Sometimes I get scared to show it. It feels like when you come around me my mouth becomes grid-locked and all the words I want to say just stop.

My lips clutter because my love is so strong, and the words that I want to say just won't be said. Sometimes I want to open up to you and tell you how I feel - I guess I am too scared to open up and be real. I know you love me and you have hidden feelings inside too.

It seems like it is easier for you to express yourself to me than it is from me to you. Alisha, I love you, and know that I will always have hidden feelings for you.

Love you forever ? ? ?

I couldn't believe this shit! What the fuck was going on? When I found who this was I would throttle them. And as for hidden feelings! The only feelings towards this douche bag was pure hate. Tommy was the only man I loved and would stay that way. Tommy was THE guy I wanted to spend my life with.

"Is this a fucking joke or something? What the hell is this?" I was seriously pissed off. Alex heard and came out of the bathroom sitting down next to Addy. What kind of game was someone playing. As if he knew something was wrong Tommy walked through the door. He looked at me with concern on his face.

"What's going on?" He came towards me and I handed him the letter. He read it over and I could see him tense, I knew he was as angry as I was. "Who the fuck keeps sending you this shit? Everyone knows you're with me."

"I know who it's from" Addy yelled and everyone looked at her expectantly, but I had a feeling I knew who it was now. "I saw Nick slip something under the door earlier. He didn't see me but I took a look and saw that is was that letter. Then I tried to find Nick but he was nowhere to be found." Tommy was almost shaking with anger. I was kind of shocked though, I mean I thought it was just a wind up. Him trying to get at Tommy through me. But here he was declaring his love for me what kind of shit was he playing at. Before I could say anything Tommy was out the door.

"Oh shit!" I flew out of that room as fast as I could. I knew exactly where Tommy was going. I heard the others following behind. "Someone get AJ and Matt or some!" I didn't want Tommy being punished for the beating he would more than likely give to Nick. My side was screaming at me as I stopped outside Nick and Joel's locker room. Joel was pulling himself up from the floor as Tommy and Nick were going at it. Nick punched Tommy square in the face and he stumbled back a little giving me chance to step in between them. Tommy pushed forward and I have no idea what happened, but I was on the floor on my back crying out in pain. Both men stopped there fighting momentarily to drop down beside me.

"Ali beautiful are you ok?"

"Alisha where do you hurt?" I groaned as Nick spoke to me. Tommy didn't like it either as he reached over me and grabbed a hold of Nick's shirt as AJ, Chris and Shells piled in pulling them apart. Addy dropped besides me.

"Ali you ok?" I nodded and she helped me sit up. I hissed as I sat up, but the pain soon went.

"What the hell is going on here?" Sting was in the doorway, Matt behind him chuckling away. Tommy and Nick started shouting over one another. "SHUT UP!" Sting hollered. Nick was going to argue further, but Tommy turned to me helping me up.

"You ok Alisha?" He whispered as he kissed my cheek. I smiled and wrapped my arms around him. I heard Addy explain what was going on and felt someone come behind me. Tommy tensed pulling me closer into him so I knew it was Nick.

"Well, I see a match next week. Sorry boys no tag team title rematch, but I see a singles competition with a better prize." It was my turn to tense I knew what Sting was going to say and right this minute I hated him. I had always thought Sting was a decent guy.

"No you can't do that Sting!" Addy had sussed what he was suggesting, but it seemed none of the guys except AJ had.

"Sting that's crazy. Ali ain't a prize, she's a god damn human being. She's happy with Tommy."

"Oh be quiet it'll be storyline only. She'll just have to accompany Magnus to the ring if he wins. If Crimson wins then nothing changes except Nick will back off." Tommy nodded his assent and walked me from the room everyone but Nick and Joel following. As we walked pass Nick he winked at me. This wasn't supposed to be happening. I hated Nick so much right now.

"Ali beautiful, I will win. I promise I will." I really hoped he was right, there was no way storyline or otherwise that I would go anywhere with Nick. I didn't think my day could get any worse until I we got back to the Guns locker room. I pulled my phone out of my bag. I had a message from Jarrett. Basically telling me that if I wanted to compete in the men's division then I would fight in men's matches. Next week I would face Daniels in a Hardcore match. Yes this officially was the worse day ever!

A/N: Oh dear will Tommy win his match? Will Ali win hers or be able to get out of it? And how will Shelley's night with Addy, Jesse and the others? Find out when 450 returns :D


	37. Chapter 37

~Addison~

"Oh shit!" We didn't waste no time in running after Ali and Tommy. "Someone get AJ and Matt or some!" We were yelling at her. Josh and Pat took off for AJ and Matt, as I got closer to the locker room.

"Ali beautiful are you ok?"

"Alisha where do you hurt?" Ali groaned as Nick started to talk to her. God what was this guys problem. I swear him and Lauren would make a awesomely rotten couple. I dropped beside Ali as the guys pulled Nick and Tommy apart.

"Ali you ok?" She nodded and I helped her sit up.

"What the hell is going on here?" Sting was in the doorway, Matt behind him chuckling away. Did he always think everything was funny? Tommy and Nick started shouting over one another. "SHUT UP!" Sting hollered. Nick was going to argue further, Tommy helped Ali up.

I got up and walked over to Pat. I explained what was going on to Sting. I could see he was thinking of something. And I was sure it wouldn't be good for someone.

"Well, I see a match next week. Sorry boys no tag team title rematch, but I see a singles competition with a better prize." Just what I thought. But the prize wasn't really a prize. I looked over at Ali and could tell she knew what Sting was talking about. I knew this guy was crazy at times, and it was showing through now.

"No you can't do that Sting!" I told him looking around seeing that it only clicked in AJ's head on what was being said.

"Sting that's crazy. Ali ain't a prize, she's a god damn human being. She's happy with Tommy."

"Oh be quiet it'll be storyline only. She'll just have to accompany Magnus to the ring if he wins. If Crimson wins then nothing changes except Nick will back off." Tommy nodded and walked Ali from the room. We all followed behind leaving Nick and Joel alone.

I started to get my stuff together since the main event was going on right now. I looked over at Ali and could tell something was off. "Ali what's wrong?" she tossed me her phone. I read the message and couldn't believe it. I wrapped her in a very gentle hug. "It'll be fine Ali" I whispered pulling away.

"Yea whatever" There was that wall again. I could only hope that she would be fine when next week came around. Tommy led her out. To keep an eye on her Tommy was going to have her go home with him. And Josh would be going to spend his days off with Jamie. Which left Pat going to Detroit alone.

"Since we're staying an extra night for some reason, I'm gonna drop Josh off at the airport then come find you. Oh and I was wondering if you wanted to come stay at my place." It sounds good it did, but I already promised Jesse I would stay with him. I turned and took his hands in mine. "What's going on?"

"I'm not going home. I'm gonna hang with Jesse and Christina. I already promised." His face fell. I hated seeing him like this. "I'll see what I can do to get out of it"

"Nah it's fine spend time with your brother and I'll see ya on Monday when we get back."

"I still want you to come hang out tonight" It would crush me if he didn't come tonight. If he took the time he would see that he can get along with my family and friends.

"I'll be there once I get Josh to the airport." I kissed him and walked out to meet up with Jesse and the guys.

It was a no brainer that I was just a little down in the dumps. I wasn't even beating my brother at the game we were playing. And when it came to video games that was the one thing he never had to let me win at. "You ok Addz?"

"Yea I'm fine" I wasn't but they didn't need to know that. I tossed the controller to Jeff and walked over to the door. I pulled it open and a huge smile crossed my face. "Aww baby, there beautiful" I took the bouquet of white daisies from him and smelt them. "I love you" he pulled me into him crashing our lips together.

"I love you too babe"

A few hours later I was jumping on the bed with Patrick throwing popcorn at each other. We were trying to catch it in our mouth. I knew Jesse wanted to yell at us but I could see that he was happy for me. Once the popcorn was gone, or well all over the room I tackled Pat, both of us landing on the floor. But I had Pat to brake my fall.

"You two are perfect for each other" I looked up at Jeff.

"We knew dude. It's not us you have to tell" Pat said when his laughter subsided.

"I didn't know it until now. Just don't hurt my sister" I smiled and got up helping Pat up. He pulled me back down and rolled on top of me. Shannon got by us and counted to 3. I tried to get out of the hold but it was no use.

"And your winner from Detroit, Patrick" Shannon said into a fake mic. As Jeff and Jesse cheered and booed. I laughed as Patrick helped me up.

"We're gonna call it a night" I hugged everyone. Pat shook Jeff and Shannon's hand when he got to Jesse, he was pulled into a bro hug. I smiled happy they were getting along. I grabbed my flowers. And took Pat's hand.

"Hey Addz, I forgot that Christina has a few wrestling shows outta town this week. So I gotta cancel. Another time ok?"

"Yea that sounds good Jess" I walked out. I knew it was Jesse's way of letting me spend time with Pat. I had talked to Christina earlier and she was pumped that I would be spending time with her. I smiled and was ready for my fun little weekend with Pat. After spending most the days in bed enjoying each other's company it was time to head back to the impact zone. I walked in wrapped in Pat's arms. I looked to see who I would facing tonight. Austin Aires for the X Division title. Since Garret was still out for a few days I didn't have to worry about facing him, but that was at the next ppv. I was jumping ahead. And tomorrow I would be facing Jesse. And I was ready for that, but I wasn't so sure about my match with Austin tonight. Atleast it was the second to last match of the night. We walked into the locker room. Josh was busy getting his things together for the match. Him and Pat would be facing some young guys that wanted to break into the wrestling world tonight. It was an easy match for them. I just finished getting my ring gear on when a somewhat happy Ali walked through the door.

A/N: First off I'm sorry for any and all mistakes! How are the matches going to go? Will Nick and Lauren try anything more? Could anything ever go good for the guns, Addy and Ali at the Impact Zone? LoopyLou has all the answers next time! :D


	38. Chapter 38

~Alisha~

My weekend was great. As per when I stay at Tommy's we stayed in bed only venturing out for food. And surprisingly it did me a world of good. By Monday by bruising was highly visible, but no longer hurt. Tommy had on several occasions suggested I don't go through with my match against Daniels, but he now knew better than to tell me I wasn't going to go through with it. When I got to the arena I saw Tommy's match against Nick was the main event and that my match was before Addy's. Tommy had dropped me off saying he needed to get something, but I didn't question him. I had too much on my plate, sure I was pretty calm about facing Daniels, but there was a real chance that I could get beaten to a bloody pulp and that was not on my bucket list. I walked past Stings office and saw his bat. I smirked to myself and knocked on his door.

"Alisha, I'm not cancelling that match." Was all he said as he looked up and saw me.

"Well duh, but I hope you have EMTs on standby cos I'd hate for Tommy to go to jail for killing him." Sting laughed at my total confidence in Tommy. "but that's not why I'm here, I'd like to borrow you're bat for tonight." He raised his eyebrow at me.

"Why?"

"Well in case you didn't notice I have a match against Daniels tonight. A Hardcore match." His eyes went wide, but after a second of thinking about he smiled.

"Ok I'm guessing Jarrett put you in this match." I nodded. "Well ok seems you'll need it more than me." I smiled and hugged him as he handed me the bat. I could forgive him putting me up as a prize seen as he was giving me a very nice weapon to use against Daniels. I walked in to the room as Addy was finishing getting changed. She took in my somewhat happy face and threw me a quizzical look. I pulled out Stings bat from behind my back. "Daniels is getting his tonight." I smirked as the other Guns came into the room.

"Who gave her a bat!" Chris cried. "She's crazy scary without a weapon." I realised that the guys didn't know about my match. I threw a look at Addy in warning to keep shut until I went out. I got changed quickly and as I was putting my new rocks on James walked in.

"You ain't wearing those, here put these on." He threw me a pair of cow boy boots. Metal capped at the front and a small but metal heel on them. I got up and hugged my brother.

"Thanks James."

"You're welcome just beat him this time ok?" I nodded. We weren't close, but he would help me out if I asked.

"Why has he given you those boots?" Chris asked eyeing them nervously. Shells hadn't asked, but was working on getting Addy to tell him by showering her in little kisses.

"Alisha it's time for your match." A techie said sticking his head through the door. Where on earth was Tommy I thought he'd be back by now? As I walked towards the door the guys following AJ appeared.

"Hey AJ." I smiled at him.

"Look I got Kaz banned from ringside, but I can't go out either. So I got these for you." He put something in my hands and closed them. He kept hold of my hands as he said a prayer for my safety. He was too sweet. He walked off without a second glance at us though and I opened my hands to see a set of knuckle dusters in my hand. I laughed everyone wanted me to beat Daniels this time round. I picked up the bat I had left at the side of the door and walked to gorilla. I was met by Nick, but I saw Tommy coming down the hall way. I leaned the bat against my shoulder and glared at Nick before side stepping him to get to Tommy.

"Where have you been? I didn't think you'd be here in time." I pouted. He bent down and kissed me.

"Sorry I got caught in traffic, but I would never miss this. I see you've had some presents." I smiled at him as he eyed the things I had with me. "Just be careful Ali, I want you out in one piece on your own two feet. Love you." He kissed me again as my match was announced.

"This contest is set for one fall and is a Hardcore match! Introducing first from Leiper's Fork, Tennessee, she is one half of the Knockouts tag team champions and the Knockouts champion, STORM!"

"Ali are you fucking crazy?" Josh shouted I didn't reply just smiled, waved and walked out leaving Tommy and Addy to deal with the very pissed off Josh and Pat. I climbed into the ring and waited as Daniels was announced. He didn't come down though and for a second I thought maybe just maybe he'd gotten scared and decided against it that is until I felt the ring move. I whipped round and he was there lead pipe in his hands. I didn't give myself time to think or panic. I just swung with the baseball bat. Hard. He went down and then used the ropes to pull himself up. I shouted for the ref to have the bell rung and he did. As he got to his feet proper I booted him hard in the gut taking him down again.

"Let's see how you like being hit in the back!" I brought the bat down hard and fast across his back and he collapsed flat on to the ground. I kicked him with the tip of the boot for good measure then pulled him from the ropes going for a pin. He kicked out just before the ref could count three. Damn it! As I stood a little frustrated, Daniels grabbed my bat and swung at me knee. I buckled and went down. He pulled himself up with the bat as I did the same with the rope trying to get some feeling going in my knee. He came at me with the bat but I managed to get my leg up to block the hit, but succeeded in making the pain in my leg worse. I pulled the knuckle duster from my waist band and as I went to hit him, he hit me in the back of the head with baseball bat. I went down like a tonne of bricks. I was in a lot of pain as he rolled me over for the pin, but much like did I wasn't ready to give up and rolled my shoulder up at two. It was like this for ten minutes, back and forth I was aching in places I didn't know I had. He had a chain wrapped round his hand and I had lost the knuckle dusters after he tried to take them from me. He came at me, but I went for the Last Call super kick and landed it. He went down, but so did I. I was so tired. The next thing I knew my arm was across Daniels and the ref was hitting the mat for the three count. He helped me up and I saw Kaz at the top of the ramp. He must have done it. I smiled and rubbed my jaw. Some guys came down to deal with Daniels so the ref helped me limp backstage. Tommy scooped me up the second I was through the curtain.

"Ha you did it. I don't care if Kaz pulled you on to him, if you'd have fallen a few inches to the right you'd have pinned him anyway." I grinned at him and he turned serious. "I really don't want to see that again I bust Matts lip when he stopped me from going out." He whispered kissing me. Maybe I should stick to the X-division for fighting guys. He wouldn't worry so much. Addy was ecstatic for my win and so where Shells and Chris though they shook their heads at me for my stupidity. It was now Addy's turn she had to defend her title against double A oh the joy. Shells accompanied her and Tommy carried me to the trainers to check me over. All I needed now was for Tommy to win his match and all would be good.

A/N: so is that the last from Daniels? Or will he strike again? How will Addy's match go? And will Tommy win his match? 450 brings the greatness next chapter :D


	39. Chapter 39

~Addison~

Ali pulled out Stings bat from behind her back. "Daniels is getting his tonight." A smirk crossed her face. I was worried about her out there but she was old enough to take care of herself. I sent her a smile. The guys walked in. This should be good.

"Who gave her a bat!" Chris cried. "She's crazy scary without a weapon." I really thought that they knew about Ali's match tonight, but I guess not. Ali sent me a look not to tell the guys and I wasn't going to.

"Alisha it's time for your match." A techie said sticking his head through the door. That was the last thing that I remember hearing. Pat spun me around and pulled me into him. Placing soft kisses to my lips.

"Please tell Addz" he got out inbetween kisses. Nope wasn't going to tell him. And if this was he way to get it out of me I was going to let him do it all day. Or well until it was time for my match anyways. Pat took my hand and we followed Ali out of the locker room. AJ was saying a prayer for Ali. Once AJ was done we walked to the gorilla. I saw Nick standing there and I tensed, ready to attack Nick for all his bull crap he has been doing lately. Pat pulled me close to his side and kept me there. I melted into him.

"This contest is set for one fall and is a Hardcore match! Introducing first from Leiper's Fork, Tennessee, she is one half of the Knockouts tag team champions and the Knockouts champion, STORM!"

"Ali are you fucking crazy?" Josh shouted Ali didn't reply just smiled, waved and walked out leaving Me and Tommy to deal with two very pissed off guns.

"You calm Josh and I'll calm Pat" I told Tommy. He nodded and we pulled the guys away from each other.

"Why the hell are you letting her do this Addz?" I put my hands on Pat's face and brought his face down to mine. I spoke softly to him.

"You know how Ali is. She didn't want this match. Jarret put her in it. But you can't talk her out of anything. You know this baby. She has this, it's going to be ok." I placed my lips on his. He pulled me closer. I felt all of his anger vanish. We broke the kiss and walked back over to see that Josh was still alittle angry but it wasn't as bad. Pat just patted his back. I turned my attention to the monitor to see Ali get the Last Call super kick on Daniels. They both went down. I was shocked to see Kaz pop up from the crowd. I huge grin crossed my face when Kaz pulled Ali on top of Daniels for the win. Even though Kaz was being blackmailed by Daniels, he was still trying to be the guy that helped us out not all that long ago. And maybe just maybe he was starting to come back to the Kaz we know and love. Tommy picked Ali up the second she was through the curtian. I got ready to go out and face Austin. I was still nervous about this match. I wasn't sure why, but I was going to guess that it was my frist title defense. I had nothing to worry about since Pat was with me. I was standing in my corner, Pat trying to relax me some by massaging my shoulders. Austin was standing in his corner diagonal from me. I rolled my neck and started to bonuce on my toes.

"This match is set for one fall and it is for the X Division title. Introducing first the challenger from Minneapolis, Minnesota Austin Aries. Introducing from Orlando, Florida. She is one half of the Knockouts tag team champions and the X Division champion Addison Neal" The ref held the title up for the crowd to see then showed it to Austin and myself. Pat kissed my cheek for good luck then climbed out of the ring.

We locked up but Aries hit me with a knee to the gut. Aries takes me down with a running shoulder and then two big arm drags. I counter and apply a head scissors. Aries fights his way out of it. Aries takes me out. I come back now with arm drags and a drop toe hold. Aries goes back to the apron to regroup. Aries shoulder blocks me and rolls me up. I block the pin and kick Aries in the face. I work Aries over on the floor and whip him into the fan barrier. I get a boot to the throat on Aries now before bringing it back in the ring. Aries rolls right back out and I throw him back into the barrier. I look up to see that Pat moved so he could watch it better and be right by me if I needed him. Aries brings it back in the ring for a 2 count. Aries with more offense and a big slingshot over the top, chopping me in the back. Another 2 count for Aries. Aries puts me on the ropes and hits me with big chops. Fuck did they hurt coming from this man and he wasn't holding back with each chop either. I could see that Pat wanted to get in and help me out but he knew that if he did I was going to rip into him when we got backstage. Aries with a big back elbow and an elbow drop for another 2 count. Aries puts a knee in my back and continues to keep in control. Aries with another submission hold. We get to our feet and trade shots. Aries stops me again and drops me. Aries goes for his swinging elbow drop but Pat pulled me out of the way. I give him a small smile. I come back with a jawbreaker. Aries avoids an enziguri and tosses me into the ring post. Aries waits for me to get up. Aries charges with a dropkick but I throw a kick and we collide. I do a dropkick to him, I come back with a few more kicks. Aries ends upside down on the ropes. I dropkick him to the floor and then I suicide dive out, knocking Aries down. I slowly get to my feet and throw him back into the ring. I climbed back in. Stepping aside when he charges at me. I get him into atomic drop. I slowly climb to the top rope, I do the guns sign then do Sugar Rush a shooting star senton. I land perfect. I lean back on him grabing onto his leg for the three count.

"Your winner and still the X Division Champion Addison" Was announced. I smiled when Pat got into the ring with my title and spinning me around.

"Congrats Addz, I might have to face you for that title one day" I knew he was joking, but it would be fun to wrestle him.

"You would lose boy"

"Who would lose what?" Josh asked once we got backstage.

"Your little buddy here thinks he want's a shot at this title here" We goof off some before Nick walks out. I see that Tommy is telling Ali something and she doesn't seem to happy about it. I don't get a chance to ask her about it since she has to go out there and watch the match unfold since she is on the line. I still think this is some kind of a sick joke at Ali's expense. But there is nothing I can do about it. I lean back into Pat, my body aching from the match I just had. I talk him into giving me a full body massage once we get back to the hotel tonight. I could hear Daniels yelling at Frankie. I turn to look and Frankie was taking one hell of a beating. Josh and Pat run over and try to pull Daniels off. AJ walks around the corner and runs over getting inbetween Daniels and Frankie. As much as AJ wanted to beat the shit out of Frankie, he wasn't going to let Daniels kill the man over something we all want answers to. Daniels get's out of the grip the guns have on him and walked off. I ran over to Frankie to make sure he is ok. Which he's not. AJ helps him to the trainers room. He told us that he would let us know how Frankie was. We walked back over to the monitor to see the ending to Tommy's match.

A/N: Is Frankie going to be ok? Who wins the right's to Ali? How will the match between Addy and Jess go? Find out when LoopyLou bring the awesomeness to you next time!


	40. Chapter 40

~Alisha~

I stood with Tommy and Josh and cheered with them when Addy retained her title. As they came through the curtains Tommy pulled me to one side so I didn't get to congratulate her. "Ali baby, no matter what happens out there. Doesn't matter how bad it gets, please do not get involved. Just stay ringside. I don't want you hurt any more than you are." I didn't like it not one bit, but he was right my knee was wrapped tightly and I had a huge migraine from the repeated head shots I had taken in my match. Addy knew I wasn't happy, but then again I had full confidence in Tommy's ability to beat the crap out of Nick. Enough was enough and Tommy would end it tonight. I walked out to the ring and I was surprised that Tommy held my hand as we walked down, it wasn't like him as he would on the occasions I did go ringside just make his normal entrance. He helped me into the ring and we stood facing Nick.

"This match is set for one fall. And can be one via pin or submission. The winner of this match whether Crimson or Magnus will win Storms heart." I held back a snigger, it was so cheesy. Nick could win a hundred matches and I would still tell him to go to hell. The ref motioned for me to leave the ring and Nick held the ropes apart a stupid ass grin on his face, I guess he was going for suave. But I flipped him off my hand still in Tommy's. He walked me to the ropes and held them apart. I stepped through and pulled him down for a kiss.

"Give him hell handsome." He grinned at me his own wicked streak peeking through. He turned into a big boot from Nick and the ref rang the bell. Nick picks him up only to Irish Whip him into the corner and hit a corner clothesline. With Tommy in the corner still Nick rams his shoulder into him repeatedly until the ref eventually backs him off. I go to the corner. "Come Crimson you got this. Babe get up and get him!" Nick arrogantly walks towards the ropes and me.

"Hello sweet heart, fancy seeing you here. We'll be seeing a lot more of each other." I give him the finger again as Tommy spears him. He straddles him and starts to pound on his face as I cheer him on. He gets up bringing Nick with him and hits a double underhook DDT. He went for a cover, but I knew it was too soon and he only got a two. Nick stumbled up and as Tommy went for him he applied a bear hug. Tommy struggled out with a couple of elbow shots to the back of his head. Tommy hits a jaw breaker on to Nick and goes in for a cobra clutch. Nick struggles free, but before he can do anything Tommy hits the exploder suplex. I can see Tommy's ready to finish this and that Nick hasn't got a chance in hell of winning now. Tommy lifts him again and hits Red Alert, I scream for him to go for the pin, but he just sends a wink my way picking Nick up yet again this time to hit Red Sky. He hooks Nick's leg for the pin and the win. I scramble into the ring and pounce on Tommy.

"You won!" He laughed at me then kisses me deeply and I almost melt. It's a damn shame we were at the arena.

"Of course I won, you're mine and I'm yours Ali and it will always stay that way." I kiss him again and he lets me slid down to my feet. He walks away to the side and SoCal Val handed him a mic and something else. What was going on?

"Well I won, I keep Storm. You were never going to win Magnus. But now I have something else to do." I looked at him quizzically, seriously what was happening? The crowd were still kind of cheering for his win against Magnus. "Now I don't know about you guys, but I know Storm is confused. Well the truth is we've been together almost two years. And I can't tell you how much I love this woman. This strong, stubborn and sometimes arrogant." I wasn't arrogant, ok that's a lie. "woman. And this match had me realise something. That I never want to lose her." I blushed I had never heard him talk like this in public. He had come closer to me and I could sense Nick was still in the ring and he had moved closer. The thing Val had given Tommy was in his hand, but I couldn't tell what it was. But then he dropped to one knee and I nearly died. Oh My God! Was he really doing what I thought he was doing? I had my hands by my face as I was in total shock or maybe surprise would be the better word for it. "Alisha Jane Cox, would you do me the utmost honour and make me the happiest man alive by becoming my wife?" He opened the box and there was a beautiful white gold ring with a diamond inset on it. I had half a mind to make him wait just for giggles, but I couldn't. The crowd started a chant of just say yes, as Nick came forward.

"Ali please don't …" That was enough from him and if I needed anymore spurring on that was it. I awkwardly (as my leg wouldn't bend right what with how tight it was taped up) bent down and wrapped my arms around him.

"I'll go with the fans on this one. Yes! Tommy Mercer I would love nothing more than to become your wife!" I squealed like a little school girl as he slipped the finger on my ring. I attacked his mouth again and refused to let go of him as we walked backstage. I was jumped on by Addy, Jamie and Jess.

You're getting married!" I grinned hugging them back and did a little happy dance. I glanced at Tommy and he nodded at me.

"Addy will you be my maid of honour and Jamie, Jess I'll want you two to be brides maids too." Addy squealed just like I had and I took that as assent. What an end to a perfect day.

A/N: I know it's short, but I honestly couldn't think of anything else to add to this chapter. I hope you liked it and didn't think it was too predictable. :D


	41. Chapter 41

~Addison~

My hand went to my mouth the second that Tommy got down on one knee. I was so wrapped up in the little moment in the ring. I didn't even know when Jess and Jamie showed up. But the second that Ali was through the curtian the three of us jumped on her.

"You're getting married!" Ali light up more if that was possible. She did her own little happy dance. I was very happy for her. Now maybe Nick would back the fuck off.

"Addy will you be my maid of honour and Jamie, Jess I'll want you two to be brides maids too." I couldn't help but let a squeal out, happy that I was her maid of honour, she really didn't have to ask, in a way I was shocked that she would ask, I figured when Tommy did pop the question she would just demand that I be apart of her wedding. Once Tommy had managed to pull Ali away from us, so they could go celebrate, we all went seprate ways. I walked with my arms around Pat's waist, he had his arm around my shoulder.

"Never saw that coming" I didn't either. I guess I should've but I never thought he would ask her out in the ring like that. He asked me awhile ago for my help on picking out what kind of ring she would like the best. I didn't have to do much since he had it narrowed down to two or three rings. And from there I told him what he already knew about each ring.

"I didn't either. Not to take anything away from there moment or anything, but that's not how I would want to be asked"

"Why's that?" Pat asked as we walked into the locker room getting our stuff together.

"Ali likes romance, every women does, but I'm a hopeless romantic. I believe in love at first sight and all that stuff you think is trash" Pat pulled to him, placing his hands on my cheeks.

"I don't think that stuff is trash, I'm just not good with the whole romantic night out and stuff." I smiled up at him and we shared a kiss.

"Oh fuck me now. Guys this is my locker room too, must you be making out?" Chirs exclaimed throwing his hands in the air.

"Yes we do Joshy and besides you weren't in here and the only person in this room I'm fucking is Pat, go find Jamie if you want to get fucked" I grabbed my bags and walked out leaving two very shocked gun memebers in the locker room. Once Pat got over the shock he slipped his hand in mine and we left the arena. We enjoyed the night watching a few movies and cuddling up to each other falling asleep.

The next day I left Pat when we got to the arena to go over our match. I made sure that Pat was going to tell Ali and Josh that I would be in Jesse's locker room right up till my match, and that I wouldn't be watching what was going on so if they needed me at anytime to come get me. I didn't think anything could go wrong since we were starting the show off, but there was still about an hour to waste before the show. I walked into Jesse's locker room kicking Jeff and Shannon out. They weren't to happy about it but left anyways. We went over the match, I got changed into my gear and rocked out to some music before meeting everyone at gorilla. I made out with Pat well Josh and Jesse groaned. I pulled away giggling, hugged Ali, who still had a glow to her. I made my way out Pat smacking my ass as I went, I sent him a playful death glare and walked out. I liked having his hands on me, but must he do it all the time? Who the hell am I kidding? I want his hands on me all the time. I quickly shook the thoughts from my head when I heard the bell go off.

I locked up with Jesse, he was quick to take me down, but I didn't stay down long. I got to my feet quick and we started to trade punches. I went to irish wipe him but he reversed it and sent me into the corner. I fell to the matt, he came at me with a big boot to the head and I fell out of the ring landing wrong on my arm. I could hear something snap, I was in pain but I pushed past the pain and got back into the ring. Jesse grabbed my wrist that hurt, I winced in pain hoping he didn't notice but he did. He pulled me into a head lock. "You ok?"

"Yep I'm fine Jesse" I told him getting out of the head lock and taking him down. I fought through the pain for a few minutes before it started to get worse. Jesse pulled on my hand "fuck" I hissed. That's when Jesse knew that I was lying to him.

"Damn it Addy" Jesse hissed under his breath getting out of the ring. The ref started to count, but Jesse never looked back. I started to yell at Jesse calling him coward. The ref raisied my hand in victory by count out. This whole thing between me and Jesse wasn't finished yet. I wasn't sure what Jesse told everyone back there but it didn't take long for Pat to run out to the ring with a concerned look on his face. He helped me to the back.

"What the hell Addison?" Jesse yelled the second he saw me "You lied to me."

"It was nothing Jesse, I wanted to finish the match and I was going to until you had to play the hero part" Now I get that no one will get that he was being a hero and saving me from further pain, but that was what he was doing.

"I wasn't going to wrestle you when your wrist could be broke" He yelled walking off. I looked down when all eyes were on me.

"What were you thinking Addy?" I wasn't really thinking, so I didn't have an answer for Ali.

"Well talk about this later, but I'm gonna get Addy to the trainers" Pat told them leading me off down the hall. The trainer looked my wrist over, everytime he twisted it, or touched it I would hiss out in pain. He wrapped my wrist up.

"I think you have broke your wrist Addison. Get an x-ray as soon as you can." I nodded and walked off with Pat. Great my wrist might be broke. I wasn't sure what would happen with the titles now. Would I lose my X Division title? What about the Knockout tag titles? If we have to give them up, I just let my best friend down. I really hate myself right now. We walked into the locker room, I kept my head down, afraid to meet eye contact with anyone espically Ali. I might just have messed up so much for her, I couldn't face her right now. I got up and made a dash for the door.

"Addison hold it right there" I froze when Ali spoke to me boldly. "Now turn around and explain what's going on" I slowly turned around and looked up at Ali and Josh.

"My wrist might be broke. I don't know what this means for the titles" I said upset. I wiped away a tear, when I felt Ali hug me.

"We're friends Addz, if we lose the tag titles so be it, we can get them back. The important thing is that you get better. And you said it might be broke, it could be sprained badly. We will just wait and see what happens. I care more about you then some titles Addz" Ali soothingly told me. I hugged her back, grateful to have a friend like her.

A/N: Will Addy be ok? What else could wrong? Stick around when LoopyLou bring the awesomness to you next! :D


	42. Chapter 42

~Alisha~

I don't think I had stopped glowing. I was in total bliss and James was absolutely fine with it. Not that I needed his permission, but it was good to know he was happy for me. When I got to the arena with Tommy he left me with a kiss and went to find Matt as I headed to the Guns locker room.

"Hey Ali, look at you still glowing and everything." Joshy teased as he came and hugged me.

"I didn't get chance to say last night really, but I am super freaking happy for you." I smiled at him as I pulled away.

"Thanks Joshy, hey Shells where's Addy?" He smirked at me I was just waiting for some comment or other, but he kept quiet.

"Addy is in her brothers locker room, she wanted to go over the match with him." I nodded at him. When it was time for Addy's match we walked out to gorilla to meet her. I hugged her and we watched her go out. The match was looking good, Addy wasn't doing great right now, but I knew she'd come back swinging any second. She fell out of the ring and it looked like she landed funny on her arm. Jess yanked her arm on a couple of occasions and I saw her wince in pain. The next thing we knew Jess was climbing out the ring and walking backstage Addy hurling abuse at him the whole time. Jesse walked back through the curtain as Addy was announced the winner.

"What kind of bullshit you playing Jesse? Addy wanted you back out there!" He growled at me, he honest to god growled at me. I was really wanting to deck his ass.

"Jesse what happened?" That was Shelley.

"She's more than likely got a broken wrist and …" He trailed off growling again as Shells took off to the ring to get Addy.

"What the hell Addison?" Jesse yelled the second he saw her "You lied to me."

"It was nothing Jesse, I wanted to finish the match and I was going to until you had to play the hero part" I was feeling guilty that I had a go at him, but I could understand Addy him backing off was just saving her from more pain, but she was like me and we always ploughed right through it. I didn't think the guys understood that though.

"I wasn't going to wrestle you when your wrist could be broke" He yelled walking off. Addy looked down at her feet when she realised we were all looking at her.

"What were you thinking Addy?" I asked not really expecting an answer.

"Well talk about this later, but I'm gonna get Addy to the trainers" I headed back to the locker room with Chris to wait for them and to see what the trainer said. I hoped she was ok to compete later this week as we had a title defence against Lisa Marie and Brooke. If her wrist was broke we may have to give up the titles, but at the end of the day Addy's health and well-being meant more to me than some silly piece of metal and leather. Shells and Addy walked in her hand wrapped up. Looking at Shells I knew it was more than likely bad news. She sat down for a second with Shells, but then got up to leave. No we didn't play like that she was going to sit there like an adult and tell us what the crack was. I stood up and so had Chris.

"Addison hold it right there" She froze hand on the door. "Now turn around and explain what's going on" She turned slowly and met our gaze.

"My wrist might be broke. I don't know what this means for the titles" she wiped away a tear and I went to her hugging her tightly.

"We're friends Addz, if we lose the tag titles so be it, we can get them back. The important thing is that you get better. And you said it might be broke, it could be sprained badly. We will just wait and see what happens. I care more about you then some titles Addz" I told her soothingly as she brought her arms up to hug me back. Chris pulled her into his own arms and rubbed her back.

"What did you actually expect Ali to throw a fit about this? You know us better than that. Friends will always come first Addz, always have and always will. We may not always get it right, but we make it right in the end." I knew he was referring to the hectic couple of months we'd had. I didn't have a match tonight as I was still not cleared for competition from my fight with Daniels. So I offered to take Addy to the hospital to be checked over seen as the guys had a tag match. If they won then they would get to fight the winners of tag title match later this week. I waited patiently outside the room while the doctor did his thing and x-rayed her wrist. Two hours later Addy and I were heading back to the hotel her wrist in a temporary cast. It wasn't a severe brake and she'd be good in time for the next pay per view. She hadn't said anything since we left the hospital as she'd rung Jarrett and he had told us that if she couldn't fight we'd either have to give up the tag titles or I would have to fight a handicapped match. Now against just about anyone else I'd have said bring it, but Lisa and Brooke would definitely beat me. And I just didn't want to lose them like that. I dropped her off outside Shelley's room as they were bunking and she didn't even say good night. I trudged back to mine and Tommy's and flopped down next to him on the bed. He was watching the weakest link.

"Hey beautiful what's up?" He asked slinging an arm across my shoulders as I lay down next to him.

"Addy has a broken wrist and can't fight, which means I have no tag partner which means we lose the titles. I don't care, but it has really got to Addy she blames herself." I sighed. "And then there's the fact she could lose her X-division title which bugs the crap out of her as it'll be Garrett that takes it." Tommy kissed me and then pulled away. I could see the gears turning.

"Dixie likes you a lot right?"

"Yeah why do you ask?"

"Well how about, you ask if someone can take Addy's place. Shelley did it for Beer Money the other year. And the same could go for her X-division title only with that any of the Guns could do it." He was a freaking genius.

"I knew I wasn't marrying you just for your looks." I smiled kissing him before pulling out my cell.

"Hey Dix I know it's a little late, but can I ask a favour?"

"Of course Ali what can I do for you?"

"Mine and Addy's match. I assume Jarrett told you about her injury. And I had a thought, would it be ok if I got a replacement for the match? You know how like Shells replaced Roode and helped out my brother? And I was also thinking along the same lines for her X-Division title if, she isn't healed in time, now of course for that I would only expect as I'm sure you would that a member of MMG takes her place. But right now my priority is the tag titles. Would that be ok with you?"

"Alisha you are a quick thinker and I like it. Screw Jarrett honey you can have a replacement for your tag match. As for the X-Division title we'll play it by ear. Who do you want as a partner?" I hadn't thought that far ahead. It would have to be Jess or Jamie. Jamie was working her way back for the Knockouts title and Jess well she was quite happy with things at the moment.

"ODB if that's ok with you and her?"

"Ok you got it, run it by her and see what she thinks. I'll see you later this week."

"Bye Dix and thanks again." I ended the call a big ass smile on my lips. The show came and I was in the locker room with Jess. I had yet to tell Addy as in Shells words she was sulking.

"Hey Addy!" I shouted cheerfully.

"Hi, I'm sorry Ali, but I can't fight. And I know…" I stopped her with a hug. "The awesomeness that is me has fixed everything. I spoke with Dixie and Jess will help me defend the titles tonight!" Her jaw dropped, but I think she was a little hurt. The guys walked in listening to what I had to say and both smiling as they felt like me it was a win-win situation. "And as for your X-Division title. If you aren't ready to fight then Dixie is quite happy for another member of the Guns to take your place." I smiled totally pleased with myself even if it was Tommy's idea.

"Shouldn't you be happy you ain't losing your titles Addison?" Jess asked eyeing her.

"Guys can we have a minute?" Chris tugged Jess from the room leaving me and Addy alone.

"Addy sweetie, me teaming with Jess is nothing. Ok? I don't want to lose these titles just as much as you. And I know that if I went out there in a handicapped match you'd end up coming down and getting hurt."

"Yeah but look how easily you've replaced me." She sighed unhappily sitting down. I sat down next to her and hugged her to me.

"Addison you are not just my best friend you're my sister, I haven't replaced you cos no one could ever do that we Guns are one of a kind. I did it because I didn't want you hating yourself for us losing the titles. And while I was talking to Dixie I thought well if that was ok then why should you have to lose your X-Division title?" She hugged me back.

"Well when you put it like that I just feel stupid." I laughed I understood why she felt like that.

"But is it ok if Shelley defends my title?"

"Hey it's your title whoever you want can defend it. Plus next week I have that triple threat match against Jamie and Mickie I may be a little tired after that." I smirked and I honestly didn't mind she wanted Shells to defend her title. I was sat on the floor when the guys came back in just chilling as Addy sat there smiling as she told Shells she wanted him to defend her title. It was time for my Tag match me and Jess walked out and the crowd was electric. And like I said the match wasn't an easy one. Tara and Tessmacher are by far one of the best Tag teams on TNA besides the Guns of course. I got backstage smug as ever and ready to watch Tommy get his and Matts titles back only to see Addy and Shells arguing with Jarrett.

"Well I don't care what you want! You weaselled out of it with that stupid injury and then try to get your boyfriend to compete for you? HA well it ain't going to happen darlin'. If a member of your stupid little club is going to fight it's going to be her!" He said pointing at me. Oh shit, me vs. Garrett for the X-Division title? After a triple threat match with some extremely talented Knockouts where there was always a chance that Daniels would attack me in either match. I was so fucking screwed.

A/N: Oh dear will Ali get out of her match? Will Addy be ok with Ali defending her title? Will Ali win if she has to compete? And has Ali got reason to worry about Daniels? Find out next time from 450 :D


	43. Chapter 43

~Addison~

I was happy that Jess was willing to help Ali out in the tag match for the titles. But it did sting some for her to just find someone so easily to replace me. Yea she made me see that she would never replace me as her team mate, but she had found Jess so fast. I was still down on the fact I couldn't wrestle. I wanted to talk to Dixie about Pat filling in for me. But no I had to run into a very pissed off Jarret "What the hell Addison who gave you guys the right for Jessica to be out there out right now fighting for you in your match?"

"Dixie did. And I was wondering if you could let Pat fight in my X-Divison match next week" I wasn't going to back down to this speck of a man.

"Well I don't care what you want! You weaselled out of it with that stupid injury and then try to get your boyfriend to compete for you? HA well it ain't going to happen darlin'. If a member of your stupid little club is going to fight it's going to be her!" He said pointing at Ali. No way was I going to let Ali fight right after her triple threat match.

"Like hell she is Jarrett." I yelled storming past him. All the guns following behind me. I got to Dixie's office and walked in leaving the guns standing in the hallway. No one was going to like what I had planned but tough shit. Jarrett soon followed though and started to yell at Dixie and tell her that Ali would be facing Garett next week. Dixie didn't like that one bit and started to argue with him over that finally I had enough.

"Shut up" I was sure who ever was right out the door could hear me. They both looked at me shocked, that was the first time I ever yelled at my bosses. "I have an idea for the match, now here me out" They looked at me with curiosity and I explained, it took some talking, alot of sweet talking and they finally agreed on everything. I turned on my heel and walked out. I got eyed up by my team. I just looked at them one by one. "No worries Ali, you wont be fighting Garett next week" I told them like nothing was going on. I couldn't tell them.

"But if I don't you will lose the X-Division title Addz" Boy was she wrong.

"It's fine, if I lose the title so be it. Yea it will suck but don't worry about it hun. I wanted Pat to wrestle for me and they wouldn't have it. We came up with a plan of action. And you will see it next week before the match."

"Babe can you atleast let us in on what's going on?" Could I? Hell no they would freak about it, couldn't have that happening.

"No I can't just know that it will be a mystery opponent. Just sit back and wait." The rest of the night was a total blur to me. I knew that Tommy and Matt were bummed they didn't win the match for the titles so that ment that the guns would be facing Joel and Nick for the tag titles. After the show I went back to Jesse's place, so I wouldn't mess up and tell anyone about the match. I knew at some point I would have to either find a new place that was cheaper or find someone else to room with. But that didn't seem like the thing to do. I couldn't live with anyone other then Ali. And I wasn't sure if Pat wanted to live together or not. I wasn't sure where we stood on the matter. I know that Josh has been spending alot of time at Jamie's place and only goes back to his and Pat's place when we have a gig or something. But yet again I found myself thinking to far ahead I wasn't sure when Ali and Tommy were planning on getting married. The days flew by and it was time for the X-Division match. I stayed in Jesse's locker room, so they wouldn't know what was going on. I was wearing buggy jeans and a baggy hoodie. I sat looking at the random things that Hardy drew all over my cast. I walked out to the gorilla knowing the outcome of the match. I hugged Pat, and gave him a kiss. I knew they were down that I would be losing the title tonight, because Josh didn't even make a comment about me kissing Pat. I smiled slightly as Pat pulled me closer to him. I didn't watch Ali's match I would make sure to get a copy and watch her match later tonight.

"Addz don't worry, you'll get a chance to get the title back"

"Thanks Ali" I gave her a weak smile.

"We'll go out and get some ice cream or something" I laughed. That did sound good to me the four of us hanging out after the show like old times.

"You're on Joshy, but you are paying"

"No I'm paying for my baby" Pat said. That was fine by everyone I could see that much. I took a deep breath and walked out, hoping I was doing the right thing.

"Will you just hand the title over to me" Garett demanded

I yanked the mic away from him. "If you really think I'm gonna hand my title over you have lost your freaking mind. You wanna fight then lets fight. I don't give a damn if I only have one good arm." I threw the mic outside the ring and took my pants and hoodie off revealing my wrestling pants that were just like the ones that Pat wears in the ring. My top was just a black crop top that fit snuggly with some bling on it. Garett laughed and the ref rung the bell, but I could see he didn't want to. I had to make sure I stayed in control the whole match.

Just like I thought instead of locking up he went right for my wrist. I kicked his feet out from under him and quickly got on top of him and started to punch him. I pulled his head up a few times and smashed into the matt. I got up and delivered a flying elbow yes it was with my good arm. I got up and quickly started to stomp away at him. He tried to grab my leg but I crushed it under my foot. It was time to end this match. I sat down in the ring and did Lady of the Lake. He fell for it and I got him into an arm lock. I was ready to break his arm when he tapped out. I jumped up got out of the ring getting my title holding it up when I walked up the ramp. I forget how pissed everyone would be until I saw there faces.

"That was freaking awesome Addz, but what the hell were you thinking?" I let a small laugh out. That was Ali for ya. Pat and Josh walked off. Jesse just looked at me.

"I can't express my feelings right now, I'm so pissed at you Addison. We will talk about this later" He growled out storming off. I just looked at him then hooked my arm with Ali's. We walked back to the locker room talking about my match.

"So we still going out for ice cream or what?" I was trying to lighten the mood but they wouldn't look at me. I get they're pissed but really. I was hoping they were just playing around and would soon say gottcha. But it wasn't looking like it was going to happen. I was starting to think I just screwed everything up. But I wouldn't take back what I just did out there.

A/N: Do you think Addy did the right thing? Are the guns mad at her? Will Jesse calm down? What about Ali's match? Did she win? Stick around to find out when LoopyLou brings you the next set of awesomeness!


	44. Chapter 44

~Alisha~

I was totally bummed that Addy wasn't in the locker room, I was a little nervous about my triple threat match. Josh and Pat both tried to make me laugh and assure me, but it didn't work. Only Addy knew how to make me relax. They walked with me down to gorilla where Tommy, my fiancé was waiting for me. He pulled me into him and kissed my forehead.

"You got this babe, we still need one champ in this relationship." Which didn't help my nerves he had lost his rematch and now him and Matt had started arguing. It had been an open match so they had every chance of winning, but something happened and Tommy hit Matt by accident. They'd argued and Tommy walked off. I needed to sort the two of them out, Tommy had said he wanted Matt to be his best man at our wedding for Christ sake!

"Yeah I got this." I said pulling away and shaking my limbs out. I walked out to my music and the fans cheers.

I smiled as I got in to the ring at the women I was fighting. Jamie smiled back and Mickie held her hand out for me to shake. I shook it and then Jamie's before the ref rang the bell. We all circled no one going first as the ideal way to win this would be to let Mickie and Velvet beat on each other and then for me to pick up the win as I would be a lot fresher, but I had never been one for the easy root and went for Mickie. I pulled her into a headlock and Velvet came over as we hit her with a double suplex. Velvet went for Mickie stupidly leaving me free to do as I pleased. I whipped her round to face me and kicked her in the gut before lifting her for a powerbomb. I went for a quick cover only for Mickie to kick me off of her. She pulled me up by my hair going for the thesz press. She lifted me back up going for the Mick Kick, I countered and hit a double knee facebreaker. Before I could go for a pin Velvet hit a Snapmare and followed with a shoot kick to the back of my head.

She covered me and got a two as I lifted my shoulder and Mickie jumped on her.

They began to slug it out as I pulled myself to the corner and up on to the top rope. I whistled to get their attention and hit a diving cross body on to both women. I jumped back to my feet lifting Mickie and hitting Red Alert for Tommy and then moved to Velvet I hit sliced bread two. I climbed the ropes a grin in place and just for Addy I hit Sugar Rush on to both women as I had lined them up for it. I hooked Mickie's leg for the pin and got the win. I jumped and grabbed my belts climbing the ropes as I was announced the winner and still Knockouts champion. I climbed back down dropping my belts and helping both Mickie and Jamie up and pulling them into a hug.

"You two were amazing. I wasn't sure I was going to win." They both hugged me back taking a wrist each they raised my hands in victory and respect and I did the same for them. They were both great opponents. I walked backstage giddy with my win, but my smile quickly dropped as I saw Addy, Shells and Chris stood off to the side. Addz was next up she kissed Shells and Chris said nothing. He thought like we all did Addy losing her title sucked majorly.

"Addz don't worry, you'll get a chance to get the title back"

"Thanks Ali" She gave me a weak smile.

"We'll go out and get some ice cream or something" Chris said making Addy laughed. That did sound good to me the four of us hanging out after the show like old times.

"You're on Joshy, but you are paying" I smirked at that.

"No I'm paying for my baby" Pat said. Addy was fine with that and headed out to lose her title. We stood grouped together by the monitor, Jesse and Tommy joining us.

"Congrats babe, knew you'd win." I could hear his smirk as he kissed the side of my neck. Chris rolled his eyes and I smiled giving him the finger. Garrett was in the ring already.

"Will you just hand the title over to me" Garrett demanded, she wasn't taking his crap and just because she was losing her title to him didn't mean she had to be nice about it. She snatched the mic from him.

"If you really think I'm gonna hand my title over you have lost your freaking mind. You wanna fight then lets fight. I don't give a damn if I only have one good arm." Oh my god what was she doing? I saw Jesse move towards the curtain and Shells do the same.

"Tommy!" I pointed to Jesse and he grabbed him stopping him from going out as it took me and Chris to stop Shells from going out there.

"This is your fault Alisha! You're the one that behaves like that and she's starting to act like you! She's going to get herself hurt." I was hit with guilt he was right it was such a me thing to do, but it was Addy's choice not mine. If that was her choice then who were we to tell her no? I knew Tommy wanted to deck him as he had seen it had upset me, but I smiled at him and he just settled on holding him in place. As the match drew to a close it was clear Addy was going to retain. Tommy let go of Jesse kissed me and murmured he'd see me back at the hotel. I knew he didn't want to be around for the arguments that were bound to happen. We released Shells as Addy came through the curtain Happy as Larry.

"That was freaking awesome Addz, but what the hell were you thinking?" She laughed, but no one else did. Pat and Josh walked off and I could have punched the pair of them, so much for solidarity guys. Jesse looked ready to explode, but I wasn't going to abandon Addz.

"I can't express my feelings right now, I'm so pissed at you Addison. We will talk about this later" he growled it out and stormed off. She didn't seem too worried and hooked her arm with mine as we walked back to the locker room.

"So we still going out for ice cream or what?" She was aiming to lighten the mood but the guys were having none of it. I unlinked my arm from hers walked up to the pair of them and slapped them hard across the back of their heads.

"You Joshua Harter best damn well congratulate our best friend on her win and you Patrick Martin should be ecstatic that your girlfriend kept her title and beat on Garret and is unharmed. Now if you guys want us we will be at the ice cream parlour!" I grabbed both our gear slinging an arm over Addy's shoulder and walked out the room and down to the main Knockouts changing room. We changed and headed out.

"You didn't have to do that Ali, they have a right to be mad."

"Hell no they don't! You thought about it and if you thought you'd get beaten badly you wouldn't have gone for it. But you won and retained so there isn't a problem!" I laughed pulling her in to find the guys already there with Jamie, great I was on my own! It didn't matter though as it certainly was like old times me and Addy as per stuffed ourselves with ice cream till we were fit to be sick and went back to the hotel. Josh was going to visit Jamie's parents as her mom was ill. I went with Tommy to his, I would make him and Matt be friends again. And that left Shells and Addy to themselves for a couple of days. I had told Addz that if she had any problems with Jesse to call me and I'd give him a piece of mind.

A/N: So what's next for the guns? Will The Guns win their match against Nick and Joel? What will happen between Jesse and Addy? 450 rings the goodies next time :D


	45. Chapter 45

~Addison~

Ali pulled me inside and I saw Jamie was joining us. So much for the four of us. But oh well I liked Jamie, she was a pretty cool chick but that would change quick if she ever hurt Josh, then I would hurt her. I could see that Pat was still upset with me but he was hiding it quite well. But I was gonna have a good time pigging out on ice cream. It was going to be a fun time over the next few days, since Pat had yet to say a word to me. Once we got back to the hotel Josh did pull me aside and told me he was sorry for the way he was acting and that he was happy for me. I smiled at him and hugged, told him thanks and joined Pat in the room.

"You gonna talk to me or what?" I was getting tired of this little game he was playing. Yea I went out there knowing I could get hurt worse, but I didn't care, I was a champion, a fighting champion matter of fact.

"I was worried. You were awesome out there. I'm mad that you didn't tell me you were going to do that."

"If I told you about it, you would have talked me out of it, and I would've listened. It was the only way. I'm sorry please stop being mad, I'm fine."

"Does the title mean more then your own safety?" What kinda question was this?

"No baby, but I wasn't going to just hand my title over, not to him. You can understand." He moved and pulled me into him.

"Yea I understand. Come on lets go to Vegas" I was really trying to figure out what the hell he was doing by going to Vegas but hey why not?

"You're not planning getting us drunk and running off to get married are you?" I asked joking around, but it would be funny to see Jesse pissed about it.

"It would be funny to see Jesse's reaction though, so hey you never know" Wow we do belong together.

"Haha I don't think so, we will not be getting married, not like that, not this weekend"

"I know babe, I was joking. I want you to have the wedding of your dreams" Awww my baby could be romantic. The next few days they just seemed to combine into one long day. We spent a few hours playing slots and poker. We went and saw Criss Angel's Believe show. Cirque du soleil and of course went and got drunk every night.

"Jesus fuck Addz wake up" I groaned. Must he be so loud when my head is killing me.

"Quiet the fuck down baby" I hissed at him rubbing my head. He took my right hand and shoved it right in my face. I was staring at princess cut diamond ring on my freaking ring finger. "We didn't did we?" I mumbled out softly.

"Yea we did. Now what?" I wasn't sure about that.

"We have to stay married. It's Sunday, the courts aren't open to annul it. It's too soon for us to get divorce, and we need to fly out to Detroit then to Orlando."

"But Josh, Ali fuck Jesse's gonna kill me"

"Yea after he kills me. Just let me deal with Jesse. There is one good thing about being married thou" He raised his eyebrow. "We're not living in sin anymore"

"Addz this isn't a joking matter. Marriage is a serious thing and we went and fucked it up like that."

"Baby relax." I moved so I was sitting on his lap. "We love each other, and we have known each other for years. Yea we were stupid last night but that doesn't change anything." It was true, apart of me was happy that we were now married. I didn't care how everyone else was going to react about it. I loved him and I had no reason to believe that we were just gonna fall outta love ever.

"Babe there is one thing you need to know about me"

"You weren't really a women when you born were you?"

"God no. All man here babe you should know that." That I did know. "Divorce I wont do it. I believe that when two people get married even like this they make it work." I smiled at him. How I was ever lucky enough to find this man in my life was beyond me.

"That's good to know, saying I believe the same thing. I would be crazy to even want a divorce from you. Now you are mine all mine." He pulled me down and I could feel that he was very excited.

Once we had alot of fun we headed off. Well we were in Michigan we stopped by and told his parents, they were happy for us but alittle dissappointed. I understood why. My parents were going to be the same way. Once we left there place we head to Orlando for tapings. We stayed in the room until we had to leave for the Impact zone. We parted ways at the door. I figured it would be best if I talk to Jesse about things alone since he was still pissed at me for wrestling. I made sure that Pat didn't tell Chris or Ali until I got there. I walked into Jesse's locker room well I stormed into his locker room, you got me there. I sent a glare in Jeff and Shannon's direction and they left no questions asked.

"I'm still not in the mood for your bull shit Addison"

"I don't give a rat's ass Jesse. The thing is I'm old enough to know what I want to do. I knew I could've been injured going into the match, but I knew he was going to go for my arm. I know Garett I knew what he was going to do out there, that's why I did it. Anyone else I would've handed my title over. But damn it Jesse I'm not that little girl you think you still see me as. Maybe Ali did rub off on me but I don't mind. You have to let me go Jess, let me make my own mistakes and just be there for me." I was really hoping he would.

"Maybe it is time, just after what Garett did to you I felt like I had no choice but to watch out for you every step off the way. But I'll back off and when you need me, I'm here for you." I smiled and wrapped him up in a huge hug. "I love ya Addz"

"Love ya to Jess. Oh be at mom and dad's tonight after the taping is over." I left his locer room quickly not giving him a chance to ask why. I walked to the locker room walking past Lauren who had a smirk on her face. I would gladly like to wipe the smirk off that face of hers. I burst through the door with a smile on my face.

"He's going to back off and he doesn't know anything" And that's when I remembered they didn't know anything either, or atleast hoping they didn't know.

"What's going Addz?" Why was it always Josh that was noisy like that? I sat down by Pat and smiled.

"I feel bad about how we did things baby" I was just going to ignore Josh's question for a second.

"Me too but when we really now we can do it infront of our friends and family, have a real one"

"Seriously what the fuck is going on here?" Yes how could I forgot that Ali wasn't good with waiting for an answer.

"Well everything is good with Jess and we have some news." I smiled as they looked on waiting to hear what the news was. I looked at Pat and he looked at me, we grinned.

"We're married." We both said looking at each other.

"We were wasted, hell we can't remember the wedding night but I'm sure it was the best night of my life." Aww he's such a softy.

"Best night of my life too even if we were wasted off our ass's and it was some wedding chappel in Vegas." For the first time we looked up and saw the shocked face's of Josh and Ali.

A/N: What's Lauren up too? What's Josh and Ali's reaction gonna be? How will Jesse take the news? Find out when next time when LoopyLou brings you the awesomeness next time!


	46. Chapter 46

~Alisha~

My days off were a total disaster until the day before we were due back. Matt had agreed to come to Tommy's, but refused to speak to each other. The second they were in a room together it was like World War 3, just like now.

"You're a useless waste of space! You fucking hit me two weeks in a god damn row! You fucking blind?"

"Blind Morgan? You're blind how the hell didn't you see I was setting up for the spear or that clothesline! We'd still be champs if it weren't for you!"

"Me? You're a real piece of work Mercer! You attack me and yet I'm to blame?" He shouted pushing Tommy. Tommy went to push him back, but I got in-between them. Smacking them both and switching my stare between the men that were towering over me. Tommy backing down first and then Matt.

"You two are fucking adults so start acting like it! Yeah you both screwed up, but get over it! You're supposed to be best friends! I don't wanna see you two tearing chunks out of each other!" They both started to talk and then shout over me.

"Shut Up! For the love of god I am going to beat the pair of you senseless, oh wait you have to have sense to begin with! He's your best friend Matt! Tommy you wanted him to be your best man at our wedding!" Matt's jaw dropped.

"What? Best man? Really?" Tommy looked at his feet, I thought he had already asked him.

"Yeah I did, but…"

"But nothing Tommy Mercer! You two can kiss and make-up or the guy equivalent, a bro hug or whatever the hell you wanna call it." They both laughed at my irritation and got up giving each the man hug slapping each-others back.

"Sorry man, you still wanna be my best man?"

"Sorry too Tom, damn straight I'll be your best man." I grinned and pulled them both down in a hug.

"See was that really so fucking hard? You men drive me up the wall!" When we got to the area for the tapings I headed straight to the Guns locker room. Chris was in, but nobody else yet. "Hey Chris."

"Hey Ali how were you days off?" He asked hugging me.

"Well they are now friends so can't complain, but next time I think I'll just beat them upside the head with Sting's bat, much easier." He chortled at my response.

"Any sign of Addy or Shells yet?"

"No, but speak of the devil here's Shelley!" He said as he walked in, he looked at us and grinned sheepishly definitely something up with him.

"Hey guys how's it?" We sat down watching him Chris guessing something was up as we made idle chit chat with him until Addy showed up.

"He's going to back off and he doesn't know anything" What the hell? She must be talking about Jesse I wonder if she had sorted things with him.

"What's going Addz?" Chris always to the point. She walked over and sat by Alex.

"I feel bad about how we did things baby" Did what? I wanted to know what was going on!

"Me too but when we really now we can do it in front of our friends and family, have a real one"

"Seriously what the fuck is going on here?" I was starting suspect I knew the answer and I wasn't going to like it.

"Well everything is good with Jess and we have some news." She smiled at us and then turned to Alex and they smiled at each other.

"We're married." My jaw hit the floor and I'm sure Joshy's did too.

"We were wasted, hell we can't remember the wedding night but I'm sure it was the best night of my life." I was so not hearing this.

"Best night of my life too even if we were wasted off our ass's and it was some wedding chapel in Vegas." I was pissed, we had talked before about what we would do. I was going to be her maid of honour just like she was going to be mine. But no she fucks off to Vegas and gets married in some dive! They looked up at us expectantly and I could only hope my face just showed surprise and not anger. How could she do that, Patrick was one thing, but Addison?

"Congratulations guys." I forced out with a smile.

"Yeah majorly happy for you two. A little shocked, but you know that's how it goes." Chris said genuinely. Well I was happy for them I suppose as they were meant to be, but I felt like I'd been pushed aside. I was going to marry Tommy in a big family event with Addy by my side, yet she gets wasted and gets married without any one there. I took a deep breath and smiled again.

"Well I gots to get going got a match in five." I nodded at them and walked out with my titles. I was angry and upset and not entirely at them, but at myself to for getting so worked up by it. I walked to gorilla and saw Nick stood there. I really didn't want to deal with him.

"Hey Ali, I just wanted to congratulate you on getting engaged." I looked at him my brow furrowed, was he actually serious.

"Er thanks Nick, that's nice of you to say." He gave me a wink before walking away. Weird man. I walked out as my music hit and slapped the fans hands. Climbing into the ring I did the guns sign and climbed down as Christy announced me and my opponent and I handed my titles out. I was shocked by who I was facing and what for.

"This bout is set for one fall and is for the TNA Television Championship. Introducing first the challenger from Leipers Fork, Tennessee, she is one half of the TNA Knockouts and the Knockouts Champion, Storm! And her opponent accompanied by Robbie T from Jersey Shore, the television champion, Robbie E." This wasn't my match I was supposed to be going against Ashley/Madison Rayne tonight. But then again I would have another title which was wickedly cool. I grinned at Robbie, him not being my favourite person and with my anger this was set to be an easy match. I went to lock up with him, but kicked him in the gut and followed it up with a Snapmare. Running into the ropes I hit a running knee and went down for a quick cover and got a two. I wasted no time in putting him into the pentagram chokehold, but he managed to grab the ropes and I had to let go, not before utilising the whole of the five count. I backed off and let him get up. He grabbed the ref and started screaming at him. What the fuck was he doing and then I remembered Robbie T. I turned round into a right hook that sent me to my ass. As I was getting my bearings I saw Nick run down and start a fight with Robbie T. This man seriously needed to keep his nose outta my business, but I right now I needed to concentrate on Robbie E. I turned into him and into a vertical suplex, he hit and went for another, but I was beyond pissed. I managed to slip out of it and slip into the Koji Clutch within seconds he was down on the mat. The ref was asking if he wanted to quit and I was hollering for him to tap. Which after a few seconds more he did. I kicked him away from me and allowed the ref to pull me to my feet. I was surprised that Tommy hadn't come down yet. As the ref held my hand up in victory Nick climbed in and took my other wrist and raised it too. I looked at him angrily and he cupped my face stroking his thumb across the mark I'm sure Robbie T left from knocking me on my ass. I knocked his hand away and saw Tommy behind him. Tommy grabbed him and looked at me a smirk on his face. I knew what I was going to do. Tommy held Nick in a full nelson. I backed up some and went in for the Last Call super kick. But Nick slipped free and I hit Tommy instead and he went down. My heart dropped and so did I right next to him.

"Oh my god, baby I'm sorry! Fucking hell Nick I'm going to kill you!" I screamed as I pulled Tommy up and fussed him. He pushed my arms away and rolled under the ropes to get out and beckoned me to follow. Walking up the ramp I kept apologising, what else could I do? I felt so bad. As we walked through the curtain Tommy seemed to have had enough.

"Fuck sake Ali, just back the fuck off!" He pushed my arm away and stalked off to his locker room. Whoop di fuckin' do, I had a new title, but I just kicked my fiancé in the face and now he hated me. My day sucked! I walked in grabbed my stuff from the locker room and walked straight back out before anyone could say a damn thing. I was going to get hammered and forget all about it. And that's what I did do at Pat O'Brien's bar were we usually played at. After half a bottle of tequila I passed out.

A/N: Oh no will Tommy stop being mad at Ali? Will Addy and Ali be ok? Will somebody find Ali and get her home safe? And hell is she ok? 450 has the answers :D


	47. Chapter 47

~Addison~

We watched Ali's match, shocked that she was facing Robbie E for the TV title, but crazier things have happened around here. Dixie had laid into double JJ about me wrestling and since I would be able to compete again in 30 days I wouldn't have to compete until then. I sat leaning against Pat, he had his arms wrapped around me. Him and Josh were talking about how we hurt his feelings on getting married the way we did. We both knew that it was a huge mistake to do it like that, but it was done. Even though Ali said she was happy for us, I had a huge gut feeling that she was pissed at me for it. I was about ready to get up and head off to wait for Ali at gorilla when I froze. Ali just kicked Tommy. God I hated Nick even more right now. I could see that Tommy wasn't having any of Ali trying to apologize. Ali stormed into the room got her stuff and walked out pissed. I really had to get to the bottom of this but since I had to be at my parents I didn't have to time to follow Ali around. I turned and looked at Josh.

"Follow her and make sure she get's to the hotel. I'm gonna go deal with Tommy right now." Josh nodded and headed out.

"What about me? What do I get to do?" I smiled at him.

"You get to look pretty"

"That's true, but I'm going with you to Tommy's locker room." It's like he knows I'm gonna hurt Tommy in some shape or form. I walked out and stormed over to Tommy's locker room. I didn't bother to knock or pound on the door I just stormed in.

"Fuck Addison heard of a thing called knocking?" Matt yelled

"Fuck no Matt, now shut the hell up, I'm not here to deal with you." I turned and looked at Tommy who was sitting on one of the bench's "What the hell is your problem?" I knew that I shouldn't be this pissed, but Ali was my sister, and she had no reason to be pissed off at Tommy right now.

"Did you not see her kick me in the fucking face?" He snapped at me. But he wasn't scaring me right now. I wasn't going to back down.

"Did you not see Nick move and get out of your hold, dumb ass. Ali would have never kicked you. And if you believe for a second that she would ever hurt you, then you best call off your damn wedding. She loves you and would never hurt you and all you seem to be doing right now is fucking hurting her. Tommy Mercer you are so not a man." I said my piece. I went to walk out when Josh sent me a text saying where he found Ali and that she was passed out. I walked over to Tommy and bitch slapped him hard, he rub his cheek.

"What the fuck was that for?" Pat pulled me back as Matt got inbetween us.

"The fact that your fiance is passed out right now. And it's Josh that's taking her back to the hotel, instead of her being here. Be pissed all you want because she accidently kicked you, but it does sound childish don't you think?" He said nothing and looked down. "Now if you really loved her, you would get your ass to the hotel and take care of her."

"I do love her Addy"

"Then fucking prove it Tommy." Tommy didn't say anything he grabbed his stuff and stormed out. "Don't say it Matt" I could see the goofy little grin on his face and I was in no mood to hear what he had to say. I took Pat's hand and walked out. We went back to the locker room and got our stuff together and headed out. I was silent the whole way to my parents house. A few times Pat was going to say something but he never did. I tried to act happy after the days events. I was hoping happy was showing through and not any other emotion right now. Before we walked inside Pat pulled me into hug.

"Everything is going to be ok babe" I smiled I had to believe that he was right. We pulled away and walked into the house.

"Sorry we're late a few things came up at the arena." I said walking into the kitchen and sitting down at the table. After we chatted over supper we walked into the living room and sat around. "Pat and myself have something to tell all of you"

"What's going on sweetie?" I could see the concern wrote all over my mom's face. I looked to my dad and he had a worried expression on his face. My eyes darted to my brother, and it's like he knew what was coming, he had look of disappointment on his face.

"Mrs. Neal I asked Addison to marry me and she said yes." I tried to hide the shock that I was in and smiled. My parents were happy and fussed about, but Jesse that was another story. He finally pulled me outside to talk.

"What's really going on Addy?" There was no way I could tell him the truth.

"That is the truth Jess. Can't you be happy for me?" I gave him my pout he can't refuse.

"Yea I'm happy for you Addz but"

"But nothing Jess, Pat isn't Garret, he would never think about cheating on me let alone do it."

"I know but I still gotta worry about him hurting you" I hugged by brother. This was the guy that I knew so well. The sweet Jesse that not many people got to see. We walked back in and for a second I was worried when he walked over to Pat.

"I'm sorry for not trusting you and acting like you're not good enough for my sister. Congrats man, just keep making her happy" I smiled at my brother he was growing up so fast!

"Thanks man and I understand. I'm always gonna make her happy." I aww'd at them when they bro hugged each other. After getting many hugs we finally made it outta there and back to the hotel room. We were laying in bed.

"Why did you tell them we're engaged and not married?" It was the one thing I couldn't figure out no matter how hard I thought about it.

"I figured that your parents and brother would be extremely upset about it. And you deserve to have a real wedding. I figure in about two years we can have the wedding, so it doesn't seem like we are rushing into anything." I smiled and kissed him.

"That sounds good baby, but what are you going to tell your parents?" We already told them we were married. I couldn't think that he would just call them up and tell them it was fake and we would be getting married in two years. But I didn't forget who my husband was right now.

"They're use to me doing stupid things. I'll tell them we were joking around and that we just wanted to get a reaction from them or that we did get married but it turned out to be bogus" I playfully rolled my eyes, moving so I was straddling his lap. He flipped us and attacked my neck with his lips and tongue.

The next morning since I was free from the tapings and so was Ali, I figured it would be the perfect time to have a girls day if she would talk to me that was. I walked down the hall and got to her and Tommy's room when Tommy walked out. He seemed to be in alittle happier mood. He nodded at me which I returned with a smile and walked into the room.

"Ali hun, can we talk?" I asked her looking around seeing some chocolate kinda everywhere through out the room. I sat down across from her, I saw that she had a charm bracelet on. I smiled noticing a few chrams. She just looked at me. "I'm sorry about just kinda running off and getting married the way I did. It wasn't right, but from now as far as people are concerned we're engaged. We messed up well we were in Vegas but we talked about it some and after he told my family he proposed instead of the fact we were married. And I know it's a while yet, but we figured that in two years we would have the wedding. And even though you are pissed at me right now would you pretty please be my maid of honour?"

"You guys did things the fucked up way, but I knew all along that you two were made for each other. I'm not pissed that you ran off and got married, I'm pissed that you did like that. I'm happy that you two are married, but you didn't even have the ceremony that you wanted, the one talked about. Even though it's your second wedding of course I will be Addz" She smiled and we shared a hug "And thanks for setting Tommy straight."

"Even if we're pissed at each other, I still have your back"

"As do I, always" We shared a hug.

"Do you want me to take care of Nick?"

"Nah, I got him" Ali went off and got ready and we were off to the mall to do some shopping and whatever else we could find to do that wouldn't cause us to get into too much trouble. It felt good that she wasn't pissed at me over messing up and getting married, but I still wouldn't change the drunken Veas wedding to Pat.

A/N: Did Tommy and Ali really make up? Did Ali really forgive Addy? What's going to happen with Pat and Josh being at the tapings with out Addy and Ali? Will Lauren try something on Pat? What is Tommy going to do with out Ali there? Will Jesse ever find out that Addy and Pat are really married? Find out when LoopyLou birng the awesomness next time! :D


	48. Chapter 48

~Alisha~

I woke up to the sound of voices. I opened my eyes and waited for the room to stop spinning. My head was pounding and I wanted the voices to go away so I could sleep. But they just got louder.

"Why the fuck should I let you into her room? No Tommy, you hurt her. She has never done anything like that to herself." Josh shouted at Tommy. I sat up, but the room started to spin more.

"I know Harter, but I'm here to make it right. Just let me in." He pleaded.

"No you wanted to make it right you should have come straight here to her." My eyes focused on Tommy as he stood there a bag from Norman Love Chocolates and another small bag in his hands. I got up unsteadily walking towards them. Tommy looked up and saw me his face falling in shame at the terrible state I must be in. I placed a hand on Josh's shoulder and he turned concern etched all over his face.

"Ali, you should be in bed. Come on I'll get rid of him and you can go to sleep." I shook my head and hugged him.

"It's ok Josh, we need to talk might as well be now." He frowned at me and I kissed his cheek. "It's ok Joshy, you're just down the hall if I need you." He hugged me tightly and left glaring at Tommy in a silent warning not to balls things up. I walked back in and flopped down on to my bed, Tommy closing the door lightly behind him. I sat up and pulled my knees up to me resting my chin on them. He sat down and rubbed his hand across his hair.

"Alisha…" I looked at him and he sighed. He was still angry with me. I felt the tears start to fall and I laid back down curling into a ball. "Alisha, beautiful don't…don't cry. Baby I'm so sorry, it wasn't your fault it was an accident. I'm sorry for blowing up in your face like I did. I was angry at Nick and I took it out on you. I am a fucking idiot." I felt the bed move and he put an arm round me, pulling me into him.

"I really didn't mean to hurt you Tommy." I mumbled. He made me turn to face him and kissed me gently.

"Alisha, it was an accident. I should never have snapped like I did." He kissed me again softly and I sniffled trying to stop my tears. I meant to tell him it was ok, but I drifted back off to sleep in Tommy's arms. I woke up snuggled into Tommy, I smiled this was how it should be. I moved slightly and looked up to see him watching me.

"Morning beautiful." He smiled lightly. I wasn't angry at him and I don't think he was angry at me, but there was an awkwardness between us. I didn't know what to say to him, I didn't know how to ask if him and me, if we were alright. "Alisha, I'm so angry with myself, I shouldn't have behaved how I did it was an accident and I knew it." He left things unsaid, but I pretty quickly grasped what he wanted to say, I should be angry, but I couldn't be. I could see the genuine sadness in his eyes. I rolled so I was straddling his legs.

"Tommy Mercer, don't you for a second think that I want him. It was never nor will it ever be an idea that I would think up with him to break up with you. I would never intentionally hurt you. And for god sake if I didn't love you every bit that I do, I wouldn't be marrying you. Nick is a slimy little bastard, he got free of your grip, by which point I was already going in for the kick. I love you Tommy and nothing is going to change that, ever." He pulled me down to him and kissed me.

"I love you too Alisha. And as Chris said last night if you remember, I would have been here sooner, but I got some things for you first." I frowned at him and then I remembered he had two bags with him. I sat back on the bed crossing my legs beneath me as he crossed the room. He pulled up the Norman Loves Chocolate bag first and proceeded to pull out several of my favourite chocolates. They say foods the way to a man's heart, well chocolate is the way to mine. I smiled at all the varieties of chocolate and thought damn I am going to be so fat. Then Tommy walked towards me the little bag in his hands. I still couldn't see where it had come from. He pulled out a little box and dropped the bag to the floor before sitting beside me. I looked between him and the box a smile playing on my face, he'd already proposed so what else could it be? Besides the box was too big for a ring. He put an arm around me and kissed my cheek.

"I'd been looking at this for a couple of weeks, contemplating buying it for you. If you don't like I can take it back." He passed me the box the lid imprinted with the Tiffany logo. I opened it slowly to find a gorgeous white gold charm bracelet. Several charms already on it, but plenty of room to add more. There was a crimson gem heart, a little boxing glove, a key and a wolf's head. I loved it. Tommy took it from me and fastened the clasp round my wrist. I turned and hugged him tightly and kissed him. I never wanted to let go of him, but I could feel he still felt awkward and I could only hope it was because he felt foolish for thinking I had planned it with Nick.

"Ali babe I need to go to the gym, but if you'll have me round tonight I'll come back." Weird choice of words, why wouldn't I want him round? I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him again.

"I always want you round so you best be here later." I grinned and kissed him again. I felt him smile into the kiss maybe we would be ok. He kissed me again and left, seconds later Addison walked in.

"Ali hun, can we talk?" I saw her look round at all the chocolates (I knew full well she was the reason Tommy had apologised to me) then look at me, I didn't know what to say so I just stared. "I'm sorry about just kinda running off and getting married the way I did. It wasn't right, but from now as far as people are concerned we're engaged. We messed up while we were in Vegas but we talked about it some and after he told my family he proposed instead of the fact we were married. And I know it's a while yet, but we figured that in two years we would have the wedding. And even though you are pissed at me right now would you pretty please be my maid of honour?" Why did she have to know me so well? I couldn't stay angry with her.

"You guys did things the fucked up way, but I knew all along that you two were made for each other. I'm not pissed that you ran off and got married, I'm pissed that you did it like that. I'm happy that you two are married, but you didn't even have the ceremony that you wanted, the one we talked about. Even though it's your second wedding of course I will be Addz" I smiled at her and we shared a hug "And thanks for setting Tommy straight."

"Even if we're pissed at each other, I still have your back" I smiled wider at her.

"As do I, always" I replied and shared another hug.

"Do you want me to take care of Nick?"

"Nah, I got him" I chuckled, if Nick continued the way he was I was going to beat him senseless, enough pussy footing around it all. I got up quickly and changed both of us having decided to head to the mall for a guy free day. I was hoping Tommy wouldn't do anything stupid at the tapings as he would definitely want to get his hands on Nick. We headed to the arena to pick up Tommy and Shells, only to find Jess and Jamie arguing with Lauren outside. I jumped out of the car and walked towards them.

"Jess! What the hell's going on?" I asked Addy stopping beside me.

"This no good dirty Skank was trying to force herself on to Shelley." What? Was this girl out of her mind! I knew Addy was going to tear her a new one, but after the beating she'd given Katarina she couldn't afford any more trouble. I grabbed her waist and held on. "Addison don't please just go inside and find Pat, make sure he is ok and I'll deal with her. Please Addy." I pleaded with her. She said two words before stalking off.

"Hurt Her." I turned my attention to Lauren who was stood looking smug.

"Bitch I don't know what you're smiling at." I back handed her. "I am sick to death of you no good ring rats, that poncy English bastard and that daddy's boy Garrett trying to ruin mine and Addy's relationships." I pushed past Jess and Jamie. Jamie deciding she didn't really wanna know what was going to happen and left. I slammed Lauren against the wall. "You listen up and listen up real good. You set foot near Shelley or Addy or any of my friends again and god help you if you somehow split them up. I will make it my personal mission to destroy you and make your life a living hell. Am I understood?" She smirked again and I banged her head against the wall tightening my grip round her throat. "I said am I understood you cheap dirty whore?" Her eyes had widened in fear and she nodded furiously at me. I released my grip and she slid to the floor. I didn't spare her a second glance and headed towards the doors Jess stood there laughing at what had just happened. I walked towards the guns locker room and hesitated before going in at the sound of Addz' raised voice.

A/N: Will Lauren back off? Are Addy and Pat ok? Will Nick stir more trouble? And are Ali and Tommy really ok? 450 brings the answers.


	49. Chapter 49

~Addison~

We headed to the arena to pick up Tommy and Pat, only to find Jess and Jamie arguing with Lauren outside. I followed behind Ali, and the only think I could think of is Pat.

"Jess! What the hell's going on?"Ali asked as I stopped beside her.

"This no good dirty Skank was trying to force herself on to Shelley." What? Oh hell no, she isn't going to think she can be all over my hubby and get away with it. I swear she just loves me or something, she has to have my seconds. I was about ready to lunge forward and attack her, but I felt Ali grab my waist and hold on. "Addison don't please just go inside and find Pat, make sure he is ok and I'll deal with her. Please Addy." Ali pleaded with me. Fine but she best hurt this bitch. Because if she doesn't then I will, I don't care if I get into trouble after everything that happened with Katrina. I told Ali what I wanted her to do.

"Hurt Her." I stalked off to the locker room. I stormed into the locker room and I could tell straight away that Pat was upset and Josh had been trying to calm him down, they both looked at me. "So what everytime I'm not here that skank is gonna be all over you, and your just gonna let it happen?" I blew up at Pat, I couldn't control my anger, I knew I shouldn't be taking my anger out on him but I couldn't help it.

"Addz relax, it's not like that and you know it. I can't do anything to her, you know I wouldn't ever lay my hands on any women. I've told her I want nothing to do with her, but she doesn't listen." It's not like I didn't believe him, because everything he said was the truth.

"Don't matter she's still all over you, and before to long you're gonna fall for it and see she's better for you then I will ever be"

"That's not true Addy and you know it."

"No Patrick I don't know it. I can't read your flippin mind." I took a deep breath and went to walk out before I said things to mess everything up. But Pat put his hand on my arm.

"Addz we're married, I would never leave you for her, ever. I love you and only you." I didn't turn around just walked out of the locker room. I soon found myself standing infront of Dixie's office. I didn't know why I was here. Maybe I'll ask for time off, get away from everything and let my body heal. I never thought I would be the person to walk away from this business ever, but maybe it would do me some good.

"Addison Neal you best come with me, I believe we need to have alittle chat?" What the hell was Jesse talking about? Confused I followed behind him.

~Jesse~

I was minding my own business in my locker room, after Jeff and Shannon walked out, I was getting ready to head out. It felt good not worring about Addy. I always thought that Garett was different, but he turned out to be a creep and a cheater and ever since then, I just felt the need to make sure that never happened to her again. Since I've been around in TNA longer then she has I knew a few things she didn't know. And one of those things happened to be the knockout that just walked though my door.

"What do you want Lauren?"

"I just over heard something and I think you would like to hear it. But then again you should know that your baby sister is married to Pat." I tried not to look too shocked about it, I just shrugged my shoulders.

"When did you care so much?" She didn't but I knew that she was out to hurt Addy. A month before Addison and Alisha showed up here, she slept with Pat. Word around the locker room was they would soon be an item, but that changed once he became friends with Addy.

"I don't care, I'm just getting back what should be mine." With that she left. Did she not understand that he wasn't hers. The only reason she's hurting Addy well if you didn't get it, she's getting her revenge on Addy. But I wouldn't be the one to tell her about Pat and Lauren's past, I couldn't hurt her like that. I went looking for her and saw her about ready to knock on Dixie's door.

"Addison Neal you best come with me, I believe we need to have alittle chat?" I was pissed at her for lying and saying they were engaged and not married. I looked back and saw she was following behind me. I motioned for to sit on the bench, I would ty to keep my anger under control.

~Addison~

I walked into his locker room and sat down. Waiting for him to say what ever he had.

"Addison, be honest with me" I nodded my head, that wouldn't be hard, I didn't have anything to keep from him except... "Are you and Patrick married?" That. But how did he find out?

"Yes but dont tell mom and dad, it would break them."

"I wont tell them Addz, they can keep thinking you're engaged." Huge sigh of relief there.

"Thanks Jess" I got up and hugged my brother. "What's got into you Jess?"

"You're welcome Addz, and if he is willing to go through all of this so you can be happy then I can respect him."

"Aawww Jesse. How did you find out?" That I had to know.

"Ever since you took off for Vegas I thought it would happen, and then Lauren came walking in and said you were. But I thought you hated her so I wasn't sure how she knew about it."

"She must've over heard us talking in the locker room. Which reminds me." I walked out, Jesse close behind me. I smiled at Dixie. "Can I have word Dix?"

"Sure Addy" we walked into her office, Jesse staying in the hallway. "What can I do for ya?"

"My cast comes off later this week, and next week I want to face Lauren in a steel cage match at the live Thursday taping."

"If this is for personal reasons I can't allow it." I quickly shook my head. She didn't have to know it was personal.

"It's not, I swear. The fans love seeing knockouts in matches like this."

"Alright next week, the match is on. But I find out that it's personal I will cancel the match."

"Ok thanks Dixie" I got up and walked out.

"What's going on?" I smiled.

"I got the match I want next week." I told him walking into the locker room. I quickly got two set of eyes on me, filled with disappointment. I screwed up when I left here but Ali knew when stuff like this happened, sometimes it was best if I leave so everyone can calm down and be level headed about it. I sat down by Pat and tried to hold his hand but he moved further away from me.

"I'm sorry I took my anger out on you, I love you Pat so much. I do know that you wouldn't leave me for anyone, you're my husband and I love you." I told him softly.

"I love you to Addz" Pat crushed me to him. "Great now your brother knows we're married."

"He knew, Lauren told him, and she must've over heard us earlier."

"Damn it I thought she learned her lesson earlier." Ali snapped ready to bolt out the door.

"Ali stop, we're not to harm her until next week when the show is live Thursday. I have a steel cage match against her, if Dixie suspects the match to be personal she will cancel it."

"Wait did you ask for this match?" Ali looked at me smirking.

"Yep, if I can't beat on her outside the ring, then I'll do it inside the ring."

"Just don't get hurt babe" I smiled and kissed his cheek.

"It's not me you have to worry about." I smarted off being all cocky. I watched as Jesse walked over to Pat.

"We need to have a little talk" Jesse half growled out, picking him up by the shirt.

"About what?" Pat half chocked out, gulping. Jesse let a chuckle out.

"Welcome to the family brother" Jesse said very happily, shocking me. Jesse pulled him into a hug. I burst out laughing when I saw the mixed look of shock and surprise wrote on his face. Once Jesse had left. Pat spoke up.

"I'm not even gonna ask, I'm just gonna finish getting ready to go."

"Yea because we got a gig tonight." Josh spoke up, happy everything was good once again.


	50. Chapter 50

~Alisha~

I was so happy for Addz right now. Jesse had accepted Shells and it was going good. I thought I had warned Lauren off, but clearly bitch didn't know her place. But Addz was having that steel cage match next week, hehe boy Lauren was going to wish she never laid eyes on Shells. Tommy was supposed to come to our locker room so we could head out to the gig tonight. He still wasn't here I bet he was knocking back beers in his and Matts locker room.

"I'll be back in a few I need to grab Tommy." I smiled and walked out. As I walked down the hall I saw Bobby Roode and flipped him off as he smirked at me. I seriously hated that man. Why my brother was ever friends with him I didn't know. I walked in to see the room trashed and Tommy sprawled out on the floor his head cut open. I froze for a second it looked exactly like when Angle had attacked my brother months ago. I flung myself down next to him calling his name over and over. I stroked his cheek and I could feel the tears rolling down my face.

"Tommy baby please wake up. Tommy! Wake up please just wake up!" My cries had become hysterical and Matt barged through taking in the carnage before him. Matt must have gotten the trainers as the next thing I knew he was trying to pull me up and away from Tommy so the guys could see to him.

"No put me down! I need to stay with him!" I shouted the tears falling again. "Addy can I have some help please?" Addy walked round taking my face.

"Ali hun they need to check him and they can't do it with you in the way. We'll just sit right outside this door." I nodded choking back a sob and let Addz take my hand and sit me down against the wall. Joshy was soon beside me and holding on to me.

"He's going to be fine. Do you know who did it?" He asked stroking my hair as Pat paced and Addy watched us all, but she glared down at Josh and he didn't get why. I knew and I was up and running before she could stop me. I knew full well who had done it and it wasn't Nick.

"ROODE!" I screamed as I kicked at his door. He opened it up looking smug and I flew at him taking him down. There were bodies everywhere trying to pry me from Roode, but he had hurt Tommy and I couldn't have that. James was suddenly there and he yanked me free pinning me to the wall as I clawed at his arm trying to get at Roode. Addy was in Roode's face saying god knows what.

"Alisha look at me. I said look at me." I brought my eyes up to meet my brother's anger burning strong.

"This is not how we handle things. Stop struggling. Forget Bobby and go stay with Tommy!" I was hit with guilt for leaving him, what if he woke up? Matt ushered me to the trainer's room where Tommy was. He was sat up and they were just finishing cleaning him up.

"TOMMY!" I flung myself at him and he chuckled lightly. I kissed every inch of his face savouring it as I kissed his lips.

"I think I need to get taken out more."

"Don't say that! I nearly freakin' died when I walked in!" I scolded, but instead of smacking him like I usually would I just clung to him. He held me close trying to convey he was fine, but he wasn't he had a huge freaking gash across his forehead!

"Ha you should see what she did to Roode. Man oh man I am never crossing you again Ali!"

"Yeah well like the saying goes, hell hath no fury…And Bobby just found that out. But why did he attack you?" Jarrett walked in then the Guns behind him.

"You'll find that out next week at the Thursday tapings. Watch yourself Alisha." Did he just threaten me? And why was it that nothing seemed to be going right lately? If it wasn't something with Addy, Shells, Lauren or Garrett, then it was me, Tommy, Matt or Nick. And then there was the whole Kaz saga still going on. I ended up doing the gig that night. The Guns protesting, but Tommy insisting he knew how important the band was to all of us. I spent my week mothering Tommy and he actually loved it. I was ecstatic when Addy's cast came off and the next thing we knew it was Thursday. At the arena I saw I was up first with a promo. I hadn't been given any lines so I guess I was winging it. I walked to the curtain just as Bobby walked out. Great promo with Roode.

"Last week as I'm sure you all now know I took out Crimson. That little punk thinks he can come after my title now seen as he's failed with the tag titles, but I put a stop to that. As you can see…" a video ran of his beat down on Tommy this hadn't been shown beforehand so it was all a first. I was seething already. "And that is exactly why Crimson is out of action this week with a concussion. And there is nothing anyone…" My music hit and I stalked down the ramp to Roode and straight into the ring. The look I gave him was murderous and he actually took a step back.

"You are a pathetic lowly excuse of a man. You cowardly son of bitch! And as for nothing anyone can do about it. I will personally beat the shit out of you for what you did!" He blanched I may have taken some of my rage out on him last week, but it was all coming back now.

"Ha Ha Ha," Somebody started to clap, I turned to see Daniels, Kaz at his back. "Big speech little girl, but what are you going to do now?" He said both men climbing into the ring. I stupidly backed up some instead of holding my ground and Bobby laughed his confidence coming back. I tensed ready to fight as the crowd lapped it up. I knew Daniels was spoiling for a fight, but so was I. I smirked and looked straight at Daniels.

"Do what I always do!" I lashed out with a roundhouse kick and things quickly went to hell, I was in for a world of hurt.

A/N: Will Ali be ok? Will someone help her? Will Lauren further try to make things worse? And has Nick got something up his sleeve? 450 tells all :D


	51. Chapter 51

~Addison~

After Pat and Josh had pulled me away from Roode who I was close to giving an ass kicking to. We went to the trainers room to see how Tommy was doing. Turns out he just had a mild concussion. I knew all about that. Tommy pretty much forced us to keep the gig.

It was a relaxing weekend with Pat and even though we're married right now we still have our different places until Ali and Tommy tie the knot. We figured things would be easier that way plus it turns out that Jamie and Josh would be moving intogether so it all just worked out. With the cast coming off Pat and Josh helped me get into shape and practice for the cage match on Thursday which rolled around a bit to fast fo my liking. I wanted this match with Lauren but my nerves always sky rocketted when I was in a cage match.

We stood around to see what was going on with Ali and Roode, when Daniels and Kaz showed up. Pat held me back, since I had my cage match and Josh with Matt were trying to hold Tommy back as AJ and James ran out to the ring, to help Ali. I turned around in Pat's arms buring my face in his chest, if I watch what was going on the second Ali went down I would be out there hurting one of the three. Pat slipped his hands under the shirt I was wearing and drew small circles on my back, I smiled into his chest.

"For the last time I'm fine now get your hands off me" Ali snapped at AJ and James, the second they walked through the curtain.

"Sorry Ali, we were just trying to make sure you were ok." AJ told her before walking off. James just shook his head and left. Tommy pulled her into him and walked with her to try to calm her down. We walked back to the locker room so I could get ready for my match it was going to be the main event so I had a few matches before mine. I was making everyone stay in the back when I went out there. Ali strolled into the locker room looking to be a bit happier then before.

"Kick her damn skank of an ass Addz" Oh that's what I had planned for tonight. I smirked looking over at her.

"Trust me Ali I will, I plan on it. I've had enough of her lately" I popped my ear buds in, sitting in a corner and listening to nothing but the beat of the music. We got down to the gorilla.

"Make sure no one get's past you guys" They all nodded and I walked out to cheers. I did the guns sign and made my way down to the ring. I got in and started to jump around and stretch some before Lauren was down and in the ring. After the match was announced and the bell rung we circled around the ring. She came after me but I took her down with and arm drag. I pulled her up by her hair and as the ref got to 4 I smashed her face into the side of the cage. I irish whip her sorry ass into the cage hard. I hit a tilt-a-whirl sidewalk slam. I start to rain kicks all over her, she grabs my leg and pulls my feet out from under me and starts to hammer away. She pulls me up and sends me into the cage, my back connecting, she charges at me and slams into me.

I hit a snapmare followed by a dropkick to the face on her. If anything I'm just trying to make her look better. The skank manged to get me in the buckle and follows it up with a snap suplex into a guillotine choke. I smash her into the corner. I send her over the top rope I kick her in the face, her head slamming into cage. The match starts to go back-and-forth.

The dumb bitch she was climbs to the top turnbuckle and tries for a head scissors but I turn it into a huge power bomb. I recover and pull her up then throw her hard into the cage. I smirk grabbing her and send her flying into the other side of the cage.

I drop the bitch like she's nothing with a big kick to the face. Somehow she recovers fast and whips me into the cage, I fall down landing on my arm. Great he's going to make me get that checked out after the match. I get up and shake my hand. She tries to whip me into the cage again but I reverse it with a knee to the stomach and a kick to the head. I get her up and hit a suplex on her. I stomp away a few seconds then climb up to the top rope, I look to the top of the cage and the fans cheer as I point. The thought of Pat and them being pissed, who cares. For a good measure I hit Lauren with a leg drop then head up to the top of the cage. I do the guns sign and do Sugar Rush. I cover her and when the ref get's to two I lifted her shoulder up. I sent a quick couple of punch's to her face, busting her lip open. I smirk and climb back to the top of the cage, this one was for Ali I jumped doing Thunder and Lightning. I covered her and let the ref count to 3.

"Next time you wont be so lucky bitch" I whispered to her as I stood letting the ref raise my hand as the crowd cheered standing on the feet. I made my way out getting my titles and meeting everyone backstage. Let the bitching at me commence.

"That's was freaking awesome Addz" Ali said pulling me into a hug. I smiled at her.

"The last bit was for you hun." She laughed, and pulled away I looked up and I couldn't read the expression on Pat's face. Josh pulled me into him.

"Don't scare us like that Addz, but Ali was right that match was flipping fantastic, I never want to meet you in that cage ever." I laughed at Josh.

"No worries Joshy, I'm on your side here." I pulled away from Josh and walked over to Pat. "Let's hear it Pat." It was killing me not knowing how he was going to react about this.

"Other then you trying to commit suicide out there not once but twice." He let out a long sigh. "I loved it babe, that was amazing, awesome, fantastic, god it's just indescribable. It was a perfect end to the match." I grinned up at him and kissed him hard. I didn't see Jesse anywhere and when he saw this match, he would be around to yell at me. "Now I saw that fall you took and you are headed to the trainers to make sure you didn't hurt it anymore."

"But baby my wrist is fine, it doesn't hurt." I tried to tell him, but with him being stubborn he wouldn't listen and pulled me off to the trainers room. I shot an help me look at Josh and Ali but they just looked at me with amused faces. The trainer checked my wrist over and asked if it hurt and I told him that it didn't and he told me that everything was fine. "Told you baby." I slipped my hand into his.

"I just had to make sure my baby was ok"

"Aww baby you're such a softy" I leaned into him.

"Just for you babe, and I can be quite hard when I need be" I could feel the blood rush to my face. Thankfully when we got back to the locker room my face was it's normal color.

"Dude for some unknow reason them rose's came for you." Josh told Pat pointing to what looked like 3 dozen multi colored rose's on the bench.

"Perfect" He said letting my hand go and walking over to them. I looked at him confused.

"Who the hell is sending you rose's? And why the hell are you so damn happy about it?" I asked him walking closer to him. He just grinned and looked at me. I looked up into his shinning brown eyes.

"No one is sending me Rose's so just chill Addz" I looked at him and relaxed some. "I ordered this for you baby." I took the rose's from him and smiled up at him smelling them. "The red is for love I have for you, the respect I hold for you. The white is for the new beginning we are starting as husband and wife. The pink is for the appreciation I have for you, the happiness we have, and for the admiration I have for you. The dark pink is a thank you for being with me. The yellow is for how much I care about you, and our friendship. The single yellow one with the red tips is for the way I have fallen inlove with my best friend. The red and white is for our unity together. The red and yellow one is for how happy you have made me. The orange is to show the desire I hold for you, for the enthusiasm we share. The peach is to show you my sincerity and gratitude for you. The pale peach color is for the modesty we have. The coral show's more of my desire for you. The lavender is for our love at first sight, the fact you have kept me enchanted for so long and I don't mind. The orange holds some more desire, because we all know I have alot of desire for you. It shows the fascination I have about you. The blue is for the impossible that we will face together. The rose bud is for your loveliness. The thorn less rose holds my love at first sight." That was so sweet of him to do. I didn't even know that I had tears running down my face, until Pat used his thumb to wipe them way. He rested his hand against my cheek and I nuzzled inyo his hand.

"I love you so much Pat" I whispered out. He smiled and we shared a very passionate kiss. We totally ignored the comments from the other two in the room. It totally slipped my mind they were in the room with us.

A/N: Aww how sweet of Pat :P What's going to happen next? Will Lauren try somthing else? Will Roode attack anyone else? Where has Nick and Garett ran off too? What really happened with the rest of Ali's ring segment? Find this out and more when LoopyLou brings you the next set of awesomeness! :D


	52. Chapter 52

~Alisha~

As Daniels went down Kaz took a step forward unsure of what to do. Roode on the other hand didn't have that problem. I turned stupidly straight into a spear. I was folded in half by the impact. Kaz was still hanging back as Roode picked me up in a full nelson. I struggled violently against him, but got nowhere as Daniels got up and came towards me. I wasn't about to let him beat me up so I brought my legs up fast and planted both feet in Daniels face. Roode slammed me into the mat in a full nelson slam. Before anything else can happen the crowd erupts as AJ and my brother jump in to the ring and begin fighting. Roode crawled to the corner as AJ and James fought Kaz and Daniels. Sneaky little prick wasn't getting off easily. I launched myself at Roode and started wailing on him. Dude needed a beat down for being a complete and intolerable douche bag. He pushed me off him with all his might and before I could get back up and at him. AJ and James grabbed me and took me from the ring and backstage as I struggled all the way. Walking through the curtain AJ kept trying to see if I was hurt.

"For the last time I'm fine now get your hands off me" I snapped, I guess I knew how Tommy felt when I wouldn't leave him be.

"Sorry Ali, we were just trying to make sure you were ok." AJ said before walking away. James just shook his head and left me feeling guilty. AJ was just concerned for me as he should do as I actually ached a lot. Tommy pulled me to him and walked me away knowing that the walk would calm me down.

"That was reckless of you Ali, what if AJ and James hadn't of come out? Me and Addy were both being stopped from coming to help you." He chided as we walked outside and sat on a bench. He put a hand on my cheek and smiled sadly. "I really didn't want to have to see Roode spear you never mind him slamming you into the mat." He sighed and I was about to apologise. "But I guess you wouldn't be you and I wouldn't love you like I do if you didn't do the things you do." He smiled again and pressed his lips to mine and I locked my arms round his neck. I pulled away smiling.

"I love you Tommy Mercer." He grinned from ear to ear.

"Glad to hear it Ali, love you too." We walked back in and he headed off to Jarrett's office as I walked back to the Guns room.

"Kick her damn skank of an ass Addz" I growled out causing Addz to smirk at me.

"Trust me Ali I will, I plan on it. I've had enough of her lately" She replied popping in her ear buds. We walked down to gorilla and watched her match, making sure no one even contemplated interfering. She hit Sugar Rush from the on top of the cage to Shells pure terror. I laughed how could he not expect her to do it? She pinned Lauren, but then lifted her up before the three count I knew the ref wasn't happy and that Addz would have her own reasoning.

"Is she outta her damn mind!" Shells cried as she again ascended the cage. This time hitting Thunder and Lightning. I loved her so much right then. "What the fuck is all that about?"

"Jeez Shell give it a rest. She's done it to make a statement and in tribute to me I guess. She's saying fuck with me and mine and see what ya get." Chris laughed knowing I was right. Shelley still didn't look too impressed though. As Addz came back through the curtain I pulled her into a hug.

"That's was freaking awesome Addz" I said as she smiled at me.

"The last bit was for you hun." I laughed knowing I was right. She looked at Shells who was trying to keep his emotions in check and Chris hugged her to him.

"Don't scare us like that Addz, but Ali was right that match was flipping fantastic, I never want to meet you in that cage ever." She laughed at Chris.

"No worries Joshy, I'm on your side here." She pulled away from Chris and walked over to Shells. "Let's hear it Pat." If he wasn't anything but nice to her I'd slap him so hard his ears would ring.

"Other then you trying to commit suicide out there not once but twice." He let out a long sigh. "I loved it babe, that was amazing, awesome, fantastic, god it's just indescribable. It was a perfect end to the match." She grinned at him and pulled him in for a long hard kiss. "Now I saw that fall you took and you are headed to the trainers to make sure you didn't hurt it anymore." I knew that no matter what was said she would have to go have her wrist checked out.

"But baby my wrist is fine, it doesn't hurt." She shot pleading looks to me and Chris, but we just smirked.

Me and Chris headed back to the locker room just as some roses were being delivered for Shells. I looked at Josh quizzically surely Lauren wasn't that stupid? But turns out he bought them for Addz as we found out when they came back. After Addz was stopped on her little rant at Shells they decided to have a full on make-put session right before our very eyes. Although I found it highly amusing Chris was none too fond of it. Not that they paid the slightest bit of notice to us. It was cute they had totally lost themselves in their own little world.

I needed to apologise to AJ before the main event. James knew I can be a grumpy little bitch and as my brother can put up with it, but AJ didn't deserve to be snapped at just because I was a moody bitch. Tommy had a tag team match against Nick and Joel which would close the show. I would go wish him luck after I apologised.

"Hey AJ can I come in?" I said knocking on the door and opening it a smidge.

"Sure Alisha come in." He was dressed ready to go home for the night.

"AJ I'm sorry for snapping the way I did. That was rude of me especially as you'd come down to save my sorry ass." He stood up and hugged me.

"Nah don't worry about it. I have thick skin. You're alright and that's what counts." I smiled and pecked his cheek.

"Thanks AJ. I'm gunna go though, Tommy has his match." AJ turned and grabbed his bag.

"I'll walk with you." We walked down to gorilla just as Roode's music hit.

"What's he doing? He has no reason to be out for this tag match!" AJ was stood in front of the monitor as I glared to where Roode had just gone.

"Erm Ali? It's a six-man tag team match. Roode is teaming with Tommy and Matt against your brother, Joel and Nick."

"No fucking way? What the hell is going on?" AJ grabbed me before I could bolt. What kind of game was someone playing? Tommy wouldn't want to hurt James and if James hurt Tommy he knew I'd kill him. The match was back and forth I hated watching it, but luckily both my fiancé and brother knew better than to fight each other both tagging out if they ended up in the ring at the same time.

"Ali are you ok?" Addz asked squeezing me in a hug. As her and the guys came over.

"Yeah I just wished this stupid assed match would end like now." But no sooner had I said it than James hit Last Call to Roode knocking him out. I didn't expect Tommy and Matt to stay out and they didn't, but they were taken down quickly by Nick and Joel. I cringed as Tommy laid on the edge of the ring. I started to head towards the curtain to get to him when I heard AJ curse. I looked back to see Bully in the ring laying out James, Nick and Joel with Roode's title. I ran down the ramp Addy hot on my heels and slid into the ring. Bully took one look at the angry expressions on our faces and booked it. Addz made to chase after him as I crouched by Tommy.

"Crimson babe you ok? Come on." He looked up at me and frowned. I frowned back puzzled by his look. Only to be lifted to my feet and spun round as Nick's lips hungrily attacked mine.

A/N: Are Tommy and James ok? What will Ali do? Hell what will Addy and Tommy do? Find out next from 450 :D


	53. Chapter 53

~Addison~

"Where'd Ali go?" I questioned Josh as I took my attention off of Pat.

"To talk to AJ would be my guess. And damn Pat I didn't know you could go all soft on us." Josh joked. Pat pulled him into a headlock and they began play fighting. I rolled my eyes and looked back at my rose's. I was gonna have to do something special for him tonight. I pulled them apart taking Pat's hand and walked out. My eyes widen when I caught a glimpse of the current match going on right now.

"Ali are you ok?" I asked as I walked up with the guys. Pulling her into a hug.

"Yeah I just wished this stupid ass match would end like now." Ali barely finished talking when James hit Last Call to Roode knocking him out. Tommy and Matt were taken down quickly by Nick and Joel. I saw Ali cringe as Tommy laid on the edge of the ring. Ali started to head towards the curtain to get to him when AJ cursed. Ali looked back to see what was going on and there was Bully in the ring laying out James, Nick and Joel with Roode's title. Ali ran down the ramp I was hot on her heels and slid into the ring. Bully took one look at the angry expressions on our faces and booked it. I chased after him as Ali checked on Tommy. Bully got away from me fast, which was socking for the size that dude was. I turned around. My jaw dropped when I saw Nick kissing Ali. I stormed over pulling Nick off her and laying punch after punch into Nick. I felt arms go around me so I started to kick and kicked him right in the face blood pouring out. I got put down confused when I saw Pat and Josh standing there, I looked over and saw Ali and Tommy walking off I could only guess they were headed to the trainers room. Jesse wasn't around tonight. I turned around and looked up to see Frankie there. He gave me a half small and walked off. I looked at Pat.

"Why the hell didn't you come down?" Josh snickered, I sent him a glare. "Or you Josh?"

"We wanted to see you beat the living day lights out of Nick. He deserves it after all." I couldn't argue with that. We went back to the locker room to wait for Ali to show up. The second she stormed through the door I was wishing I was any where but here right now.

"Who did what?" I asked, trying not to act to frightened by her mood.

"Jerrett. Listen to this damn match the Guns vs Nick and Joel vs Tommy and Matt vs let me think for a minute here" I was really hoping she wasnt gonna say us, but that was just wishful thinking. "Oh yea us in an Ultimate X match." My jaw dropped he couldn't do that could he. Like always Ali read my mind. "He can do it since we want to fight the guys. They're gonna build it up leading up to the PPV. Next week we face off against Tommy and Matt. Then the week after that we face off against the Guns our own fucking team mates. Then the week before the PPV we face off against Nick and Joel." I hated to go against everyone but Nick and Joel. I didn't want to face Pat and I knew Ali didn't want to face Tommy. Yea sure I play fight Pat backstage but that's different it's for fun, not for a real match where we could get hurt. I sighed I really hated Jarret right now.

"Look next week when Tommy is in the ring I'll face him and you face Matt."

"You'll do that for me Addz?" I nodded my head. "Thanks so much hun." She crashed me to her.

"Can't breath babe." She laughed and pulled away. "But the week after that you have to face Pat everytime he's in the ring and I'll face Joshy." I sent a smirk his way.

"Oh god help me now." Josh said looking up at the ceiling.

"It's a done deal Addz."

"How's Tommy doing?" I asked sitting on Pat's lap.

"He's sore but he's pissed at Nick, for fucking making out with me. I really thought I was gonna puke in the guys mouth."

"You should've done that Ali, it would've been awesome. Maybe then he would get the picture that you hate his guts." I was happy that Garett was still out right now. "Wait does that mean I have to be in the Ultimate X match and face Jesse?"

"Not sure hun." I had to figure this out. I got up Pat deciding to stay behined. Said he had to talk about something with Josh. I shrugged my shoulders as Ali walked over and slipped her arm through mine.

"How's the wedding planning coming along?"

"Good as can be I guess. But we have a meeting tomorrow for dress shopping." I smiled I was really gonna enjoy that.

"Any idea yet on what you want the dresses to look like and the colors?"

"That you will have to wait and see tomorrow." Of course she would make me wait until we get to the dress store. We walked into Dixie's office since the door was open.

"What can I do for you ladies." Dixie asked as we sat down.

"I was just informed of this Ultimate X match and I was just wondering if I'm still facing Jesse too?"

"I'm sorry Addison but you are, I couldn't change that match. You can talk to Jesse and have that match shortened if you want. But you will have time to rest. You will face Jesse to open the PPV and the Ultimate X match is right before the main event." I nodded.

"Alright thanks Dixie." We got up and we headed back to the locker room. We walked in trying to figure out what Josh and Pat were up to when all our friends were in the locker room. Tommy walked over to Ali and pulled her into a kiss. I walked over to Pat wrapping my arms around him. "What's going on baby?"

"Since we didn't get to celebrate Ali and Tommy getting engaged we thought we would throw them a party. Sorry I was told not to tell you, since you would slip up and tell Ali." I smiled it was true I would have let it slip.

"But how did you know we would leave the room?"

"I didn't but I was gonna send the two off to do something." I playfully rolled my eyes at him before pulling him down for a kiss. It was very sweet of him and Josh do something like this especially since Pat doesn't get along with Tommy. But atleast they were starting to be civil around each other. It's not like they were going to be the best of friends over night, but their friendship was coming along nicely.

A/N: Just when things look to get better more crap happens! How is the tag match against Tommy and Matt gonna go for Addy and Ali? What else could go wrong for everyone? Find out when LoopyLou gives you the answers! :D


	54. Chapter 54

~Alisha~

I was still kind of pissed about this whole Ultimate X match, but talking about the wedding was quickly taking my mind off things. We walked back in to the locker to see all of our friends there. I went straight to Tommy who leaned down to kiss me. I had pretty much guessed this was a late engagement party. I pulled away from Tommy after he told me who had set up the party and jumped on Chris and Shells.

"I freaking love you guys!" I screamed hugging them both and kissing their cheeks.

"Well we couldn't not have a party! We love an excuse to Party you know that and what better way than our best friends engagement." Shells hooted.

I woke up wrapped in Tommy's arms feeling a little worse for wear. I heard knocking on the door and Addz excited voice.

"Ali come on!" Addz shouted

"Argh go away!"

"Get your ass outta that bed or we're coming in!" Jess growled. Tommy chuckled holding me tighter and kissing the top of my head.

"I really don't want to move, but I think beautiful if you don't get up and go they will kick that door down." I sighed, he was right.

"OK babe." I tilted my head and kissed him detangling myself and showering quickly. I changed and was in Jess's car 20 minutes later.

"So are you going to tell us the theme of your wedding?" Jess asked as I sprawled out in the back of the car. Jamie was meeting us there along with Shells and Chris. Addy didn't know I don't think, but they were my best friends and I felt I needed them to see the dresses too.

"You'll see when you get your dresses you're trying them on first. I already know yours, but mine I'm not sure about. There are three and I'm just not sure."

"What? When did you go dress shopping?" Jess asked puzzled.

"Internet babe, it's a wonderful thing." I smiled at her in the rear view window. We pulled up and walked to the store.

"Oh my god. Pat what are you guys doing here?"

"I asked them Addz I need all my best friends opinions. Hey guys, hey Jamie." I walked over to one of the assistants. She smiled at me.

"Hi you must be Alisha. I'm Reagan I'll be here to help you with the fitting and decisions." She offered her hand to me.

"Yeah that's me. Can we start off with the bridesmaids dresses?"

"Of course." She turned to the girls. "Ladies if you'll come with me." She escorted them to the changing rooms and I sat down in-between Josh and Shells. Joshy took my hand in his and gave it a squeeze.

"Ali you're like vibrating your so excited." Josh laughed.

"I know, it's just I really love these dresses, but if they look crap I don't know what else I'm going to choose." I pouted slightly. Shells draped his arm across my shoulder.

"Ali we know full well that just cos you dress in your own style doesn't mean you haven't got great taste. I'm sure they'll all look fantastic." No sooner had the words left his mouth than Addz, Jess and Jamie walked out. The dresses I had chosen sat just above the knee. They were a plum coloured chiffon with a sweetheart strapless neckline, a soft ruched bodice, a black ribbon trimmed waistline and hemline with elaborate flower accents and soft draped skirts. And just as Pat had said they looked fantastic.

"Oh god..." I choked out feeling a lump catch in my throat. "You look beautiful. It's just how I pictured it." They twirled for us and I was stunned I didn't know what else to say. Jeremy hadn't come, Jamie and Addz had Pat and Josh to compliment them and I could see it bothered Jess some.

"Aww Jess you look so beautiful." I cooed wrapping her in a hug. "Who'd have ever thought we'd have got you in a dress like that. You are totally stunning, Jeremy is so missing out here." She smiled.

"I do look damn hot in this. And the colour suits all three of us perfectly." It was my turn to smile happy that all girls, Pat and Josh loved the dresses I had chosen.

"Ok ladies if you want to come with me, we can get you changed and then it's time for the bride-to-be to try on her dresses." They trouped off to get changed. They came back out and Reagan ushered me into the cubicle. I put the first dress on a Kendra dress and walked out blushing like crazy. I had always wanted to get married, but I couldn't actually believe it was happening. They ooh'd and awed. As they did with my second choice a Perla dress, but when I walked out in the third a Talese dress they were stunned into silence. It had delicate handmade floral accents swirling along trails of corded lace that came together in a dropped waist on a soft shimmer satin ball gown. Asymmetrical ruching accentuated my curves with a corset back closure adding to it. It had a scoop neckline and a bubble hem train with Swarovski crystals as a gorgeous finishing touch. It was my favourite of the three and clearly my friends favourite too. I was beginning to feel uncomfortable as they sat there staring not saying a word. Until Addz found her voice.

"Ali you look…so beautiful. I know your mom would be so proud." She gushed, the mention of my mom brought tears to my eyes and Addz was there with a tissue and hug to make everything ok. I had lost my mom a couple of years back so Tommy had never met her and she would never get to see me married.

"You do look stunning Alisha. Tommy is the luckiest man in the world. I hope he realises it." Josh added.

"So I guess I'm getting this one?" I asked.

"Definitely! Babe your smoking hot in that dress even I'd marry you." I laughed at Jess's comment and turned to Reagan.

"Right Alisha let's get you out of that dress. Your friends are right this dress is perfect for you." I quickly changed and held the dress in my hands. I really couldn't wait to be married to Tommy, to become Mrs Alisha Mercer.

My high form the dress shopping slowly started to slip away as the week went by. I was dreading mine and Addz match against Tommy and Matt. I got in the car with Tommy as we headed to the arena.

"Hey Tommy?"

"Yeah babe?"

"Addy has offered to fight you during the match. So that we won't have to fight each other." He smiled sadly.

"It's a good idea, but what happens if Jarrett ain't happy with it. You know that son of a bitch is twisted enough to throw me in a singles match against you." I sighed he was right, Jarrett was kind of sadistic enough to make it a Hardcore match as well. I shivered at the thought of it. "Beautiful we'll fight if we end up in the ring at the same time, but we'll try and do like Addz said." We got out the car and walked in to the arena hand in hand. I kissed him goodbye and walked to the guns locker room. I walked into see them all there already and Addz quickly came to me.

"It's going to be ok Ali." She tried to assure me.

"I don't know Tommy's just made a very valid point. If we mess about in this match, me and Tommy refusing to fight each-other, then Jarrett could just throw us in a singles match." She hadn't thought of it, but now she had she saw it was a very real possibility. I changed and we walked down to gorilla.

And I kept thinking of all the shitty things that could happen. And who would do them. Jarrett, Nick, Joel, Love, Winter (as she was now back), Kaz and Daniels. Why could nothing ever be easy?

A/N: So how will the match go? Will Nick get involved? Will we ever find out the truth about Kaz and Daniels? 450 brings some answers :D


	55. Chapter 55

~Addison~

"Ali come on!" I shouted abit to excited.

"Argh go away!" Not gonna happen, did she forget who else was in her wedding and right here with me. Finally the door opened and Toomy stood there he told us that Ali was showering and would be right out. We walked down and waited for her in the lobby. After about 20 mins we were in the car.

"So are you going to tell us the theme of your wedding?" Jess asked. I was paying some what to what they were talking about. I tried to get everything outta my head that had to deal with work and focus on Ali today.

"You'll see when you get your dresses you're trying them on first. I already know yours, but mine I'm not sure about. There are three and I'm just not sure."

"What? When did you go dress shopping?" Jess asked puzzled.

"Internet babe, it's a wonderful thing." I shook my head of course she would get a jump start. We pulled up and walked to the store.

"Oh my god. Pat what are you guys doing here?" I asked puzzled walking up to him, wrapping my arms around him.

"I asked them Addz I need all my best friends opinions. Hey guys, hey Jamie." Go figure that she would have these two here to help, but I wasn't sure how much help they would be. We followed behind Ali.

"Hi you must be Alisha. I'm Reagan I'll be here to help you with the fitting and decisions."

"Yeah that's me. Can we start off with the bridesmaids dresses?"

"Of course." She turned to us. "Ladies if you'll come with me." She escorted us to the back, where the dresses where already in the changing rooms. I looked at the dress but I wasn't so sure about it. I undressed and slipped the dress on. Seeing the dress hug my body in all the right places I was speechless. Ali knew what she was doing when she picked the dresses out. The dress sat just above the knee. They were a plum coloured chiffon with a sweetheart strapless neckline, a soft ruched bodice, a black ribbon trimmed waistline and hemline with elaborate flower accents and soft draped skirts. Jamie, Jess and myself walked out, I noticed that Pat had his arm around Ali, but I knew it didn't mean anything and he was just assuring his friend that things would be ok about something I could only guess it was about the dresses.

"Oh god..." Ali choked out. "You look beautiful. It's just how I pictured it." We twirled for them. Pat coming up to me and telling me how good I looked. He pulled me in for a kiss.

"Ok ladies if you want to come with me, we can get you changed and then it's time for the bride-to-be to try on her dresses." We trouped off to get changed. They came back out and Reagan ushered Ali into the cubicle. Ali walked out in a Kendra dress and boy was she blushing like crazy. We ooh'd and awed. She looked stunning but it just wasn't her, she didn't light up with that dress on. The same could be said about the second dress which was a Perla dress, beautiful dress but yet again there was no spark saying this was the one. But oh boy did she ever have a glow about her when she walked out in the third dress a Talese dress we were all stunned into silence. It had delicate handmade floral accents swirling along trails of corded lace that came together in a dropped waist on a soft shimmer satin ball gown. Asymmetrical ruching accentuated her curves with a corset back closure adding to it. It had a scoop neckline and a bubble hem train with Swarovski crystals as a gorgeous finishing touch. It was good to say that this just so happened to be everyone's favorite dress. I could see, so I was sure everyone else could see that Ali was beginning to feel uncomfortable as we sat there staring not saying a word. But luckily I was able to find my voice.

"Ali you look…so beautiful. I know your mom would be so proud." I gushed, the mention of her mom brought tears to her eyes and I was there with a tissue and hug to make everything ok. It was a shame that she had lost her mom, but her mother would be so happy to see that Tommy was there taking care of her daughter just like she always wanted for Ali. It was no sceret that Ali would have loved her mom to be there on her wedding day, but Ali just had to be reminded that her mother would be watching over her, and her mom was in her heart and soul.

"You do look stunning Alisha. Tommy is the luckiest man in the world. I hope he realises it." Josh added in bring me from my thoughts.

"So I guess I'm getting this one?" She asked. Did she really have to ask?

"Definitely! Babe your smoking hot in that dress even I'd marry you." Ali laughed at Jess's comment and turned to Reagan.

"Right Alisha let's get you out of that dress. Your friends are right this dress is perfect for you." I sat down by Pat, resting my head on his shoulder.

"Babe it'll be you in here doing all this in a few months." He whispered pulling me into him.

"I know but in away it's gonna be different." I mumbled.

"True but look at it like this baby you get to marry your prince charming all over again." I smiled, that just gave me the perfect idea for the theme of my wedding.

I wasn't looking forward to this match but right now I wasn't gonna be the one going against my guy. I tried to act cheerful, but it just didn't work out. Ali walked in and I quickly went over to her.

"It's going to be ok Ali." I tried to assure her, not really believing it myself.

"I don't know Tommy's just made a very valid point. If we mess about in this match, me and Tommy refusing to fight each-other, then Jarrett could just throw us in a singles match." Why hadn't I thought of that? I saw it was a very real possibility. Ali changed and we walked down to gorilla.

We walked out doing the Guns signs, we tried to look happy but we failed badly. Next Tommy and Matt walked down, they weren't to pleased about it either. I told Ali I would start things off. Turns out Matt had decided to start things off for him and Matt. Matt had mouthed sorry as the bell rung.

We circled around the ring, I was trying to find the best way to attack him. I backed up and ran at him drop kicking him in the leg. He grabbed his leg but didn't fall over. I backed up and drop kicked him again to the other leg and her fell down. I ran the ropes sliding my feet into his midsection. I jumped over the ropes and flung my self back over flipping in the air and landing on him. I pulled him into position and went up top to hit Sugar Rush. As I went sailing down he rolled outta the way and I landed on my back. My hand went to my back as I cringed in pain. I slowly pulled myself up, Ali wanting the tag. I was soon caught in scoop slam, Matt going for the pain, but I kicked out. Matt pulled me up and and drag me over to his corner wrapping me up in the top rope. He hit me with a hard chop to the chest. I yelled and cringed. Matt made the tag to Tommy.

"I'm sorry Addz." He whispered as he got into the ring. He walked away and hit me with a drop kick to the stomach. I grabbed my stomach and fell to the matt.

Ali made the tag but Tommy didn't know, and he irish whipped my outta the ring sending me into the fan barrier, my head hurt and everything was fuzzy. Everything around me blacked out. I woke up in the trainers room. I grabbed my head groaning sitting up.

"Babe how you feeling?" Pat asked helping my sit.

"Sore and my head is killing me." The trainer walked over and did a few tests.

"You're gonna be fine, nothing's wrong. Just a few asprin and your headache will go away." I smiled at him and jumped off the bed. Luckily for me Pat was there to catch me when my legs gave out feeling like jello. Pat helped me back to the locker room but I all I wanted to know was who won the match. The room was empty, Pat had went to get me some water and asprin as I sat back resting closing my eyes. I heard the door close. I looked up to see Frankie there. "What Frankie?"

"Can we talk later tonight just us two?" I thought over and nodded.

"Yea, where do you wanna meet at?"

"The late night cafe a block from the hotel, 10 O'clock sharp" I nodded and watched him leave. I was trying to figure out what the hell was going on here. But the more I thought and tried to figure it out the worse my head ache got. Damn it where was my husband? And where was everyone else?

A/N: Who did win the match? What does Kaz want? Where is everyone else? Find out when LoopyLou brings you the answers! :D


	56. Chapter 56

~Alisha~

We walked down the ramp doing the Guns sign and although the fans were cheering us I just couldn't muster my usual enthusiasm. I know we were quite happy to face each-other when it was for the Tag Titles though the match never came about, but this was for Jarrett's sick pleasure. The guys came down and I locked eyes with Tommy. He hated this as much as I did. Addz turned to me and said she would start things off, but it looked like Matt had also so decided to start things off. Matt mouthed sorry, but what can you do? The bell rang. They circled around the ring, I knew Addz was trying to find the best way to go at Matt He had way over a foot on both of us. She backed up and ran at him drop kicking him in the leg. He grabbed his leg but didn't fall over. She backed up and drop kicked him again to the other leg and he fell down. She ran the ropes sliding her feet into his midsection. Addz jumped over the ropes and flung herself back over flipping in the air and landing on him. She pulled him into position and went up top to hit Sugar Rush. As she went sailing down he rolled outta the way and landed on her back. I winced at the impact as Addz hand went to her back as she cringed in pain. She slowly pulled herself up, as I rallied the crowd and demanded a tag. But before she could get to me she was caught in a scoop slam, Matt going for the pin, but she kicked out. Thank god. Matt pulled her up and drug her over to his corner wrapping her up in the top rope. He hit her with a hard chop to the chest. She yelled and I tried to get the crowd behind her again. Matt made the tag to Tommy. Just great. He walked away and hit Addy with a drop kick to the stomach. She fell to the mat holding her stomach. I finally made the tag but Tommy didn't know, and he Irish whipped Addy outta the ring sending her into the fan barrier. I ran at Tommy hitting a double knee back breaker vaguely aware that Addy was being carried from the ring. I ran to Tommy's corner stepping up the ropes and kneeing Matt in the face knocking him off the apron. I turned round and wished I hadn't as Tommy scooped me up for Red Alert trying to end it now.

"I'm sorry babe." He whispered as the ref counted. Not as sorry as I was as I got my shoulder up for two. He looked at me puzzled, I couldn't have him take Addy out of the match and not get payback. I hit an Enzuigiri taking him back down. I ran to the ropes and hit a Phoenix Splash. I knew I should probably cover him, but I also knew that Matt would break this up if I did. But I didn't have to do anything as Jess had come down and was doing god knows what to distract him. I climbed the ropes and hit Thunder and Lightning perfectly. I hooked Tommy's long legs the best I could and got the three count. I actually couldn't believe I had won. Jess climbed in as Matt stood there open mouthed and lifted me up. She was bouncing around like a complete nutter still carrying me. She placed me down as I was announced the winner. Tommy and Matt stalked off backstage and I felt for sure I was in a serious amount of trouble. I climbed out of the ring feeling hyped up like crazy until I stepped through the curtain and there was Chris, Matt and Tommy. I gulped here comes the ear bashing. "Babe that was freaking awesome! How the hell you managed to hit that Phoenix Splash is beyond me!" Tommy smiled crushing me to him. I was gob smacked.

"I'm sorry about Addz."

"Was real nice going out there Cow Girl." I smiled at Matt for once not bothering to come back with a smart ass remark.

"That was a perfect move Ali, you nailed it!" I smiled at Chris, but then I turned a little more serious.

"Where's Addz?"

"Trainer's room. Ali if you see Shelley tell him to get his ass out here we're on in 5." I nodded, kissed Tommy and made my way to the trainer's room.

"Shells! Chris says get your ass up front now you got Nick and Joel to beat!"

"Oh shit, slipped my mind." I shook my head at him and smiled.

"Take these to Addy she's ok just needs some aspirin."

"Ok Shells Good luck. Give them a beat down for me." I smiled taking the water and aspirin. As I got to the trainer's room I was sure I saw Frankie's retreating form. I shrugged it off and walked in.

"Hey! Guess who won?" she grinned and jumped up only for me to have to steady her as her legs gave.

"Oh my god you beat them?"

"Indeed, I couldn't let them off with sending you from the match into the trainer's room now could I? I did take the brunt of Red Alert though as Tommy tried to end it, but I got up." I smirked handing her the water and aspirin. Looking at her as she took them I could sense something was off and I thought about Frankie who I had thought I had just seen.

"Hey Addz what did Frankie want?" She paled ever so slightly.

"Nothing just wanted to see if I was ok." I Mhhm'd her. I knew she was blatantly lying to me.

"Addison Neal spill right now." I commanded.

"Really it was nothing, look I'll tell you about it later." I knew with the way her face set that she wouldn't tell me now, but I'd make her tell me later even if I had to get Shells and Chris to help me.

"Fine anyway Shells and Chris's match is on so let's go." She linked her arm with mine and we got down just in time to see Shells and Chris win. Hell freaking Yeah!

"Alisha, Addison. A word please?" Dixie asked waving us away from everyone else.

"What's up Dix?" I asked getting straight to it.

"Do you think Patrick and Josh will be up to face off against Nick and Joel for the tag titles at Victory Road?" I looked at Addy, I knew if it was us we'd snap up the chance, but I wasn't so sure about Chris and Shells.

"Yeah they'll do it." Addy supplied. Well she could square it with them, Shells would be easy, but I wasn't sure about Chris.

"Great because they now have that match for beating Nick and Joel. I'll see you girls later take care." We spoke with the guys later and they whole heartedly agreed with it. The next show rolled round way to quickly for my liking what with wedding planning and dress fittings. And the next thing we knew we were in the ring with Chris and Shells. This time we had agreed beforehand. I would start off against Shelley. We locked up and he put me in headlock. I got free with some elbow shots and stomping on his foot. Hey girls gotta do what a girls gotta do. I hit a snap mare and followed up with a facebuster. I Irish whipped him into our corner Addy backing up as I ran and launched myself at him only to find he'd moved and I hit the turnbuckle the air leave my lungs. Addy tagged herself in and sized up Shells before hitting a Hurricanrana before he could tag in Chris. I pulled myself up sucking in air. Shells caught her with a drop toe hold and dragged her to his corner to tag in Chris. He lifted Addy up and hit a spring board DDT. She scrambled away from him, but before she could get to me Chris grabbed her again lifting her for Cradle Shock. As he turned I tagged myself I pulled Addy from his grasp and hit a swinging neck breaker. Addz lunged at Shells as he came in spearing and rolling him from the ring. I quickly set up Thunder Express, an inverted sitout side powerslam by Addy and a running cutter from me. Addz stepped out and I tagged her in. She went up high for Sugar Rush as I saw Shells getting back to his feet. I ran and took him down with a suicide dive as Addz claimed the victory. Holding my ribs I slid back in the ring savouring our second victory. The guys climbed in and offered their hands to shake. Addy shook her head and pulled Shells in for a kiss and I jumped on Chris back. We did the guns sign as Addy made out with Shells before we headed backstage into Nick and Lauren. Chris quickly grabbed me and held on. But thankfully neither said anything and just walked away. Well that was certainly a first. As I saw Kaz head past us to accompany Daniels I was reminded that he had wanted something from Addy and she had yet to tell me what was going on. I looked at her and she realised I had the time to tell me was now.

A/N: Ok so what did Kaz want with Addy? What are Nick and Lauren up to? Will the girls beat Nick and Joel next week? And who will win the Ultimate X match? Find out next from 450 :D Also Thunder Express is a signature move used by Chris and Alex.


	57. Chapter 57

~Addison~

Ali started off against my baby. Now I knew what Ali was feeling last week when we had to face Tommy and Matt. They locked up and he got her in a headlock. She got free with some elbow shots and stomping on his foot. She hit a snap mare and followed up with a facebuster. She Irish whipped him into our corner I backed up as she ran and launched herself at him only to find he'd moved and she hit the turnbuckle the air leaving her lungs. I tagged myself in and sized up Shells before hitting a Hurricanrana before he could tag in Chris. Shells caught me with a drop toe hold and drug me to his corner to tag in Chris. He lifted me up and hit a spring board DDT. I quickly scrambled away from him, but before I could get to Ali, Chris grabbed me again lifting me for Cradle Shock. As he turned Ali tagged herself in. She pulled me from his grasp and hit a swinging neck breaker. I lunged at Shells as he came in spearing and rolling him from the ring. I wasn't going to hold any mercy for him since I was married to him. What ever happened in the ring wouldn't interfere with our personal lifes. Ali quickly set up Thunder Express, an inverted sitout side powerslam by me and a running cutter from Ali. I stepped out and Ali tagged me in. I went up high for Sugar Rush. I nver saw Shells was getting back to his feet. But Ali ran and took him down with a suicide dive as I pinned Chris for the victory. I took everything in since I wasn't able to the first time around. The guys climbed in and offered their hands to shake. I shook me head. There was no way I was just going to shake hands with him. I pulled Pat in for a kiss and Ali jumped on Chris back. I could only guess they did the guns sign as I was busy making out with boo before we headed backstage into Nick and Lauren. Pat tightened his grip on me. But thankfully neither said anything and just walked away. I wasn't expecting that but they were so up to something. Kaz head past us to accompany Daniels I was reminded that Ali wanted to know what he wanted and if I knew her she would say it infront of the guys. I looked at her knowing what she wanted. I gave her small smile then made a mad dash to the locker room.

"Addison Neal get back here" I heard being shouted behind me. They cornered me in the locker room.

"Uh hey guys, what's up?" I asked with a small chuckle. "And Ali the name's Addison Martin not Neal anymore" She just gave me her I don't give a fuck look.

"What did Frankie want earlier?" What was I going to tell them? If I told them the truth they wouldn't let me go with fear that Daniels was going to show up and hurt me.

"He just wanted to see how I was doing. Just because he's under Daniels spell or what ever doesn't mean he doesn't care. Now I'm gonna get changed." I pushed past them. It was wrong of me to keep this from them, especially since he didn't say I couldn't tell anyone. But he came to me for whatever reason and that's how it was going to stay for now. I walked out and could see they were still upset that I was keeping something from them. "Look guys be pissed at me all you want. But he came to me wanting to talk, what he has to say I don't know. But I'm gonna be there for him like he was for me. And whatever he has to say will stay between the two of us, until I feel like I need to tell anyone. Got it?" I looked around and they all nodded there heads. "Good, now come on Pat, I wanna head back and get some sleep. Before tomorrow's tapings" I picked my bag up and took's Pat's hand as Jamie and Tommy walked into the locker room.

I was laying curled up to Pat, who was out cold. I slowly and carefully got out of the bed quickly changing into jeans and a zip hoodie. I carefully walked out of the room and made way to the little cafe I had to meet Frankie at. I really thought he wouldn't show up but there he was sitting in the back. I walked over to him and sat down across from him.

"What's going on?" I asked him not wanting to waste time.

"First off I feel bad about attacking you and Ali. I really thought it would just be AJ I would attacking not all my friends."

"Why did you turn on AJ, Frankie?" He looked around and leaned in closer so I did the same and leaned in closer to him.

"I was tired of being in his shadow, he was the one getting the title shots, not me. I was talking to Daniels about it one day complaining to him about AJ getting everything handed to him. Daniels came up with this plan for me to attack him. I didn't want to do it, but then Jarrett showed his ugly face and pretty much told me that if I was to stick by AJ's side then I would never get a chance at being in the title hunt. It hurt and I knew I had to do what I didn't want to do. But I feel so bad about going after you and Ali." You could see the guilt eating at him.

"It's ok Frankie, you're doing what you have to. Everything is find and I understand, it's how the biz works around here. Look at what Ali and I have to go through right now. But you have to talk to AJ and Ali about it too, I can't explain this to them for them to understand only you can do that."

"I know maybe I can do that in the next few days or so, Daniels isn't going to be around."

"Perfect we can hang out and figure out how and when you can talk to them." He gave me a look. "Pat will be fine with it, if not tough. I miss hanging out with Frankie." We got up and shared a hug before I walked back to the hotel. Pat was still fast a sleep and I slipped back into my spot drifting off to sleep.

Once again it was time for me and Ali to face off against Nick and Joel atleast we were happy to have this match. I was going to start things off with Joel. I could see that Nick was busy staring holes through Ali. Once the bell rung I quickly went to take Nick out. But Ali got into the ring running past us and attacking him. She pulled him into the ring and all hell broke lose. I was busy sizing Joel up to notice that Lauren had made her way out. I ducked under a kick which caught Lauren I just kicked her outta the ring and was met with the Muscle Buster. I could see that Ali was trying to get over to me but Nick got a hold of her and wouldn't let her. I laid on the matt Joel getting the pin and the win. Ali kicked free from Nick and helped me to the back. We were met by everyone Pat pulling me into him.

"Hey uh Addz it's ok if you don't want to hang out tonight." I smiled at Frankie, he told me once he was sure that Daniels was out of the state he would come find me.

"No it's fine Frankie, I'll meet you in the arcade and we can battle it out in a game of air hockey."

"You're on." I gave him my bring it face as he walked off. I buried my head into Pat's chest waiting for the questions and the yelling to start.

A/N: Is Frankie telling the turth? Well they rip into Addy about hanging out with Frankie? How will the Ultimate X match go? LoopyLou has all the answers for you :D


	58. Chapter 58

~Alisha~

I so wanted to kill Nick after we lost the match to him and Joel and I definitely wanted to feed Love her intestines once I ripped 'em out of her. As we walked through the curtain Addz went straight to Shells who held her to him as I went to Tommy. He was grumbling about beating Nick up which made me smile. That's when I noticed Frankie.

"Hey uh Addz it's ok if you don't want to hang out tonight." She smiled at Frankie as all our eyes watched them carefully. What the fuck was going on?

"No it's fine Frankie, I'll meet you in the arcade and we can battle it out in a game of air hockey." OK since when had we gone back to the good ol'days?

"You're on." He smiled and walked away. Addz curled herself into Shell knowing full well we wanted answers.

"You going to tell us?" I asked.

"Addison what is going on?" Chris asked his voice a mix of concern and confusion.

"I thought you were on my side Addison." AJ shot out.

"Relax AJ, she isn't planning against you." I said as I saw the hurt on Addz face. She might be up to something, but plotting against AJ was not one of them. We went back to the hotel and I was half tempted to go down to the arcade and make sure nothing funny was going on.

"Ali what exactly do you think is going on?" Tommy asked getting exasperated with my pacing around.

"I dunno it's just weird and I hate that she isn't telling any of us. If she doesn't tell me she usually tells Chris or Shells." He pulled me to him on the bed as I paced past. He started to kiss me quickly taking my mind off things.

"Well then maybe there's nothing to tell." He tried as we broke for air. There was a knock on the door before we could continue. I got up and opened it to see Shelley.

"Hey Shells…what's wrong?" I asked as he didn't smile at me. I motioned him in and he sat on the couch. I jumped down next to him.

"You going to tell me what's wrong or do I have to have Tommy hold ya while I torture you for the information?" He cracked a small smile at that.

"Has Addy really not told you anything?" Aww Shells was feeling jealous.

"No she hasn't, but don't think for a second anything other than friendship is going on between her and Frankie." I saw him relax the slightest bit. Glad I was right and hadn't planted the idea in his head. "She loves you and there will never be anyone else. Just like there will never be anyone for me, but Tommy." I smiled at him sat on the bed and if I wasn't mistaken I had just made him blush ever so slightly.

"Yeah you're right I guess I just needed someone to tell me that. Thanks Ali, I knew there was a reason other than your vicious streak that we were best friends." I laughed at that. I loved my best friends even Shells who could get under my skin like crazy at times. And I was glad I could set my mind at ease.

Sunday rolled round and it was time for Victory Road and our Ultimate X Match. The favourites for this match were Shells and Chris as this was after all a match they were famous for. And the then it was Tommy and Matt their height being a huge advantage. Then it was me and Addz, Nick and Joel really didn't have a snowballs chance in hell of winning. We got changed in the Guns locker room and we grabbed our titles. Addz strapped her X division title around waist and hooked her Knockout tag title over her shoulder. I strapped my TV title round my waist and carried both my Knockout titles one on each shoulder. Addz walked out hand in hand with Shells to gorilla with me and Chris walking behind. Tommy and Matt were waiting there with Nick and Joel off to one side. We walked over to Tommy and he leaned down to kiss me.

"Good luck out there beautiful." He said before brushing his lips against mine. I nodded and flashed a smile.

"You too." I noticed a look pass between all the guys and frowned something was up, my spidey senses were tingling. I pushed it to the back of mind and ruled it out as nerves. We were all pretty quiet, with all the bodies that were going to be in that ring we all knew how dangerous it could get. Me and Addy walked out first, then the rest of the Guns, then Tommy and Matt and finally Nick and Joel. The second the bell rang Tommy was on Nick beating him senseless. Chris and Shells jumped Joel and began to fight. Matt was laughing his ass off, not at all in character.

"Man that is what you get when you try it on with a girl like Storm." I smiled and turned to Addz.

"Come on." I motioned to the turnbuckles she climbed them and stepped on my shoulders to reach the ropes as Matt turned to see what we were doing. I smiled at him innocently with Addz stood on my shoulders trying to grab the rope so she could pull herself along to the X.

"STORM!" He shouted coming towards us just as Addz grabbed the rope. I ducked out of the way of a big boot. And caught him with a drop toe hold and he got a face full of turnbuckle. I looked back up at Addz as she wrapped her legs around the rope to pull herself along. I looked outside the ring to see Joe and Nick going at it. What the hell was that about? Shelley and Chris were fighting Tommy who was holding his own. I snapped back round as Addz shouted me. Matt was trying to get a hold of her. I lashed out with a vicious kick to the back of Matt's legs and brought him to his knees. I grabbed him and hit a DDT. Then hit the Phoenix Splash onto him as Addz reached the X she still had to pull it down, everyone except Nick and Joel were occupied. And it looked like Nick and Joel were trying to sort out what ever tiff they were having so they could get in the ring to stop us from winning. Fat Chance! I ran and launched myself over the ropes crashing into the men and taking them down. The crowd exploded as I pulled myself up with the guard rails help to see Addz in the middle of the ring holding the X. I had definitely sprained my ankle as I hobbled over and pulled myself into the ring. Addz rushed over and helped me up pulling me into a huge hug.

"We won!" She screamed. Shells and Chris joined our celebration as they we were Guns too and a win was a win whether it came from them or not. Tommy and Matt waited back stage to celebrate and we followed soon behind ignoring the injured Nick and Joel. I was definitely sure the guys had let us win, but as subtle as they possibly could. I wasn't sure if Addz had realised and I wasn't going to bring it up.

"That was brilliant Ali." Tommy smiled pulling me into him and kissing me.

"Yeah it was, just need those two clowns." I grinned pointing at Shells and Chris.

"To beat Nick and Joel. Then we have all the titles and the only thing to worry about is our wedding. And then Addy and Shells wedding to look forward too" I smiled.

"You know I don't know why you guys don't just have a double wedding." Chris stated matter-of-factly. I looked at Addz and she looked at me. Both of us had an identical smile that spread across our faces. I walked two fingers up Tommy sweaty chest looking at him as if butter wouldn't melt. I knew Addz was wrapping Shells round her little finger.

"Tommy, baby. You know how much you love me and I love you. Addy is my bestest friend in like the entire universe…" He brought his lips to mine cutting me off.

"Yes babe if it's ok with Pat then it's ok with me." My jaw dropped and Chris joked on his water. I don't know what was more shocking, the fact that he so willing agreed or the fact that he called Shelley Pat and said it without an ounce of irritation. I knew Addz heard what Tommy said and when she squealed in delight I knew we were so having a double wedding!

A/N: So how will the wedding go? Is that it for Nick? Will he leave Ali alone now? Will Chris and Shells get the tag titles? 450 will bring the answers :D


	59. Chapter 59

~Addison~

I hung onto Pat, the whole time, we waited. I caught the guys give a little look. I wasn't liking this, I had a gut feeling something was up but I wasn't going to question it. Pat pulled me closer to him if possible and we shared a kiss.

We were all pretty quiet, with all the bodies that were going to be in that ring we all knew how dangerous it could get. I walked out first with Ali, then the rest of the Guns, then Tommy and Matt and finally Nick and Joel. The second the bell rang Tommy was on Nick beating him senseless. Chris and Shells jumped Joel and began to fight. Matt was laughing his ass off, not at all in character.

"Man that is what you get when you try it on with a girl like Storm." Ali smiled and turned to Me.

"Come on." Ali motioned to the turnbuckles I climbed them and stepped onto her shoulders to reach the rope as Matt turned to see what we were doing. I grabbed the rope as I heard Matt.

"STORM!" He shouted coming towards us. I wrapped my legs around the rope pulling myself along. I didn't pay attention to what was going on around me and just kept my focus on the red X. I yelled at Ali as Matt was trying to get a hold of me. Ali came over and took Matt down. I inched closer to the X and started to unhook it. I dropped landing in the middle of the ring. I could see something was wrong with Ali's ankle and rushed over and helped her up pulling her into a huge hug.

"We won!" I screamed, not able to hold my excitment in. Pat and Josh joined our celebration as they we were Guns too and a win was a win whether it came from them or not. Tommy and Matt waited back stage to celebrate. I knew once the match had started that the guys pretty much handed the match over to us. But I wasn't going to say anything and ruin this for everyone.

"That was brilliant Ali." Tommy smiled pulling Ali into him and kissing her. As my lips were attached to Pat's.

"Yeah it was, just need those two clowns." Ali grinned pointing at Pat and Joshy. "To beat Nick and Joel. Then we have all the titles and the only thing to worry about is our wedding. And then Addy and Shells wedding to look forward too" Ali smiled.

"You know I don't know why you guys don't just have a double wedding." Josh stated matter-of-factly. I shared a look with Ali. Both of us had an identical smile that spread across our faces. I turned to face Pat knowing Ali was working over Tommy.

"Pat baby can we pretty please have a double wedding with Ali and Tommy." Pat pressed his lips against mine.

"If that's the wedding you want then you got it, as long as it's ok with Tommy." I smiled and screamed when I heard Tommy ok it. We were so having a double wedding!

I was excited to say the least about this double wedding. I don't think I slept a blink of an eye. I was up early drinking coffee. I got a text from Jess that told me to meet him at his locker room. I kissed Pat and headed off.

"What's going on?" I asked sitting down by him. He told me about the plan for our match. I nodded in agreement. I quickly changed in his locker room and headed out to the gorilla. I walked up to Pat.

"Don't go far, the match is gonna be short." I told them as Jesse walked out.

"What are you talking about Addz?"

"You'll see" I told them running through the curtain doing the Guns sign and slapping hands as I ran down to the ring slidding in.

The ref rung the bell Jesse looked at me, I looked at him and we rolled out of the ring. Jess put his arm around my shoulders and we walked up the ramp as the ref counted to 10. No one won since it was a double count out. Jesse got a mic as we faced the crowd.

"We don't need to wrestle to know who's the better sibling in that ring. And that's all you need to know." I took the mic from Jesse.

"It doesn't matter who pins who. We are family and that's what matters not who got the pin in that ring. We're done wasting our time proving who the better sibling is around here. We know who would win and that's all that counts." I dropped the mic and walked off with Jesse.

"What's that all about?" Josh asked.

"A family thing. Don't matter who wins. In our book we both win." Jesse smiled and walked off. We were headed back to the locker room when Kaz walked up.

"Um Addz I might need you in a few seconds." I nodded knowing what he was talking about.

"Sure thing Frankie." I was given looks when he walked off. "You'll all find out soon enough. We watched the monitor.

"I just wanna say sorry to everyone. I went about everythings the wrong way."

"Kaz what do you think you're doing?" Daniels snapped at him getting into the ring.

"Doing the right thing for once. I'm sick of you Daniels." I got a mic and walked out. Before anyone could stop me.

"The right thing isn't saying sorry it's attacking her." Daniels smirked as I walked down the ramp.

"If Kaz want's to attack me then he can." I was sure everyone was flipping out backstage. I got into the ring and stood by Kaz. "But he wont. Wanna know why? Hell I'll tell you anyways. He's tired of you controlling him, and he just cut the strings."

"He can't cut the strings, I own him."

"Daniels you own shit. It took me awhile to figure out what was going on here but then it clicked. What guy doesn't wanna hold gold. He wasn't getting that chance with AJ. You knew that, you used it against him." AJ's music hit and he made a mad dash to the ring.

"Addy what are you getting at?"

"Kaz didn't wanna turn on you AJ he was forced. He was promised a shot at the TNA World Heavyweight title if he turned on his friend and joined forces with Daniels, but it never happened."

"AJ I didn't wanna do it, I'm sorry man." AJ nodded his head.

"We'll talk about more later man." Kaz nodded. Ali was soon down and in the ring.

"Daniels you disgust me, hanging something like that over someone that's suppose to be your friend. Making him do your dirty work so you can get the title shot?" Ali paced the ring. "You didn't know I knew about that did you?" Daniels face went pale.

"What are talking about Strom?" I asked confused.

"I over heard Jarrett talking to someone I just wasn't sure who until now. If AJ got taken out of the title picture then you got put in. Instead of you doing it you got Kaz. I don't see why I didn't put it all together sooner." I was standing on one side of Frankie, Ali on the other side and AJ standing infront of Kaz. Jarrett's music hit and he walked out.

"What do you want Jarrett?" AJ demanded. "You caused enough trouble around here."

"I'm here to announce Kaz vs AJ Styles right now." Dixie's music hit and she stood on the ramp.

"Jeff I have had enough of your crap. You're not doing your job right. You would rather risk the lifes of the talent then put on a good show. With Sting around running things we just don't have room around here for you. Now get out before you are forced out."

"Who's gonna force me out huh you?" I looked over at Ali, she looked at me. We walked up behind him tossing him outta the ring.

"Daniels you can go with him." AJ and Kaz went after him but like the chicken he is he jumped outta the ring.

Once we got backstage I was meet by Pat. "So that's what was going on?"

"Yes, he told me and I understood, I couldn't be mad at him for being forced to do it. He didn't know that he had to turn on me or Ali."

"I'm sorry about everything." Ali and myself had the same thought jumping on Kaz hugging him. We got pulled off him by Pat and Tommy.

"Man if you felt that way you shoulda just talked to me." AJ told him walking off down the hall talking about things. Joel and Nick walked out agruing about something.

"You guys got this." Tommy told them. It was nice but weird that Tommy and Pat were getting along like this. We let Pat and Josh go down alone. Tommy and Ali stood together talking as I slid down the wall watching the monitor. I must've spaced out thinking about something since the next thing I knew Pat and Josh were standing on the turnbuckles belts in hand. I got up and made a mad dash to the ring jumping on Pat placing my lips on his. I got down and pulled Josh into hug as Ali went over to Pat. Everything was perfect, nothing was going to ruin our weddings.

A/N: Will anything or anyone ruin the double wedding? Is everything really perfect? Find out when LoopyLou brings you the answers! :D


	60. Chapter 60

~Alisha~

I was trying not to laugh as I stood with everyone at gorilla at "the match" Addz and Jesse just had. As she walked through Chris was first to pounce as always.

"What's that all about?" Josh asked.

"A family thing. Don't matter who wins. In our book we both win." Jesse smiled and walked off. We were headed back to the locker room when Kaz walked up.

"Um Addz I might need you in a few seconds." She nodded clearly knowing what was going on, but I still didn't like all this secrecy.

"Sure thing Frankie." We all gave her looks when he walked off.

"You'll all find out soon enough." Was all she said and we turned to watch the monitor to see Frankie in the ring.

"I just wanna say sorry to everyone. I went about everything's the wrong way." My mouth gaped open so we were finally going to hear what was going on?

"Kaz what do you think you're doing?" Daniels snapped at him getting into the ring.

"Doing the right thing for once. I'm sick of you Daniels." Addz grabbed a mic and walked out before anyone could stop her.

"The right thing isn't saying sorry it's attacking her." Daniels smirked as she walked down the ramp.

"If Kaz wants to attack me then he can." If Kaz or Daniels made a move to touch her I'd be down that ramp and tearing that ring apart and I knew Shells was on the verge of going out there. "But he won't. Wanna know why? Hell I'll tell you anyways. He's tired of you controlling him, and he just cut the strings."

"He can't cut the strings, I own him."

"Daniels you own shit. It took me awhile to figure out what was going on here but then it clicked. What guy doesn't wanna hold gold. He wasn't getting that chance with AJ. You knew that, you used it against him." AJ's music hit and he made a mad dash to the ring. I've never seen him look so angry.

"Addy what are you getting at?"

"Kaz didn't wanna turn on you AJ he was forced. He was promised a shot at the TNA World Heavyweight title if he turned on his friend and joined forces with Daniels, but it never happened." Addy told him.

"AJ I didn't wanna do it, I'm sorry man." AJ nodded his head.

"We'll talk about more later man." Kaz nodded. I'd had enough of Daniels he was getting apiece of my mind. I made my way down to stand by my friends. And I had a little piece to add to Addy's information something that had only just clicked in my head.

"Daniels you disgust me, hanging something like that over someone that's supposed to be your friend. Making him do your dirty work so you can get the title shot?" I began pacing the ring. "You didn't know I knew about that did you?" Daniels face went pale.

"What are talking about Storm?" Addz asked confused.

"I over heard Jarrett talking to someone I just wasn't sure who until now. If AJ got taken out of the title picture then you got put in. Instead of you doing it you got Kaz. I don't see why I didn't put it all together sooner." I was standing on one side of Frankie, Addz on the other side and AJ standing in front of him. Jarrett's music hit and he walked out. Bozo needed an ass whooping.

"What do you want Jarrett?" AJ demanded. "You caused enough trouble around here."

"I'm here to announce Kaz vs AJ Styles right now." Dixie's music hit and she stood on the ramp. This would be good. Please Dix give me a match against Jeff.

"Jeff I have had enough of your crap. You're not doing your job right. You would rather risk the lifes of the talent then put on a good show. With Sting around running things we just don't have room around here for you. Now get out before you are forced out." Oh even better.

"Who's gonna force me out huh you?" I looked over at Addz, she looked at me. We walked up behind him tossing him outta the ring. And I would make sure to get a copy of tonight's tapings to treasure forever.

"Daniels you can go with him." AJ and Kaz went after him but like the chicken he is he jumped outta the ring. Once we got backstage Addz was met by Shells. As I stood by Tommy and Chris.

"So that's what was going on?" Shells asked.

"Yes, he told me and I understood, I couldn't be mad at him for being forced to do it. He didn't know that he had to turn on me or Ali."

"I'm sorry about everything." Frankie said looking sad. Me and Addz had the same idea as we jumped on him hugging him to us until our guys pulled us from him.

"Man if you felt that way you shoulda just talked to me." AJ told him walking off down the hall talking about things. Joel and Nick walked out arguing about something.

"You guys got this." Tommy told them. It was nice but weird that Tommy and Shells were getting along like this. But I was happy that my best friend and fiancé were getting on. We let Shells and Josh go down alone. Tommy and I stood together talking about the match as Addz slid down the wall watching the monitor. It was intense and it looked like it could go either way. But finally the guys pulled it out of the bag. We finally owned TNA! I got up and made a mad dash to the ring right behind Addz who jumped Shells and kissed him. I hugged Josh tightly admiring his belt and then went to Shells when he finally released Addz and I hugged him to. Now we had the belts all we had to do was worry about the wedding.

XOXOXOXOXOX

We were both nervous. We had decided to get married in Detroit. Tommy's mom was gushing over my dress as my dad looked at me proudly tears in his eyes at his baby girl all grown up. Addy was as beautiful as ever in a princess style wedding dress. It was Ivory with decorative beading, strapless with a low waist and corset back. It hugged her figure just right and was trimmed in a baby blue her favourite colour. The train swept along the floor behind her. Her mom and dad gushed at her beauty. We decided to keep the same bridesmaid dresses as it would add contrast to our dresses.

"Ali what if Nick or Lauren or even Garrett show up?" She was nervous and so had I been until last night. I made a call to Dixie. I asked her to threaten them with the lose of their job if they in anyway interfered in mine and Addz wedding to Tommy and Shells.

"Addz hun I have it all taken care of." I smirked and hooked my arm through my dad's with Jess at my back and made our way down the aisle. Jamie behind Addz and her dad. Tommy was handsome as ever and Matt didn't look too bad either. Tommy's suit was black with a purple tie to match the bridesmaids. Matt suit was all black. I wanted to run down that aisle and kiss the life out of Tommy. My father passed me to Tommy and patted him on the back before taking his place. Addz was down next with her father and he did the same to Shells. I was nervous but only about the exchanging of vows, I was worried they would sound so cheesy. The minister came to the vows and asked for me to go first. Deep breath I can do this. I had decided on promises, as a theme. Everyone knew if I promised I would never break it and I was after all promising to spend the rest of my life with Tommy. I looked up into Tommy's eyes and found my courage to speak.

"Tommy Mercer, I promise to give you the best of myself and to ask of you no more than you can give. I promise to accept you the way you are. I fell in love with you for the qualities, abilities, and outlook on life that you have, and won't try to reshape you in a different image. I promise to respect you as a person with your own interests, desires, and needs, and to realize that those are sometimes different, but no less important than my own. I promise to keep myself open to you, to let you see through the window of my personal world into my innermost fears and feelings, secrets and dreams. I promise to grow along with you, to be willing to face change as we both change in order to keep our relationship alive and exciting. And finally, I promise to love you in good times and in bad, with all I have to give and all I feel inside in the only way I know how ... completely and forever." I finished feeling the stupid tears prick my eyes. I looked up at Tommy again to see him struck dumb. Then it was his turn. He squeezed my hands and I returned it.

"Alisha, you once told me that you are afraid of growing old. You told me then that to grow old means to be alone, and it frightens you. But I want you to grow old, Alisha. I want you to grow old with me. I want to watch the wrinkles form on your face and every strand of your hair turn white, because to me you would be the most beautiful woman in the world, even when you are all wrinkled and gray. You do not have to fear being alone, my beautiful, loving and loyal Alisha, because I shall be with you. Grow old with me. I promise to love you faithfully, to care for you and to cherish you, to provide you with support and everything that you need, to respect and honour you. All my days left to me, I vow to spend them all loving you." I wanted to laugh and cry at the same time. He brushed away a stray tear as we waited for Shells and Addy's vows.

~Addison~

"Patrick You make me laugh You make me happy You make me feel alive I give you my heart I give you my soul I give you our life together You give me your heart You give me your soul You give me our life together I promise always to love you I promise always to cherish you I promise always to be by your side Our 2 lives will move through life together Our 2 lives will be better together Our 2 lives will be one forever. Patrick you captured my heart by being exactly who you are. The sweetest, most loving, compassionate, and sensitive person I have ever known. You have been my very best friend through the good and the bad. You have been the reason that I smile and you have given comfort beyond measure when I have cried. You have believed in me when no one else would, and you have shown me how to love with passion, purity, and unconditional acceptance. I'm not sure a lifetime is long enough to return all you have given to me, but I promise the rest of my days I'll spend by your side I will laugh with you and cry with you, to believe in you and support you. In poverty I promise to do everything to make our love rich, and in wealth to never let our love grow poor. Together we are better than we could ever hope to be alone, and today I give you my love, my trust, and my fidelity forever. You will ALWAYS be the best part of my life I have found you, Patrick, I have found a new life. The decision to commit to share that life with you is one I make happily and with full confidence in our love, secure in the knowledge that you will be my constant friend, my faithful partner in life, and my one true love. On this special day, I give to you, in the presence of god and all these witnesses, my pledge to stay by your side, in sickness and in health, in joy and in sorrow, as well as through the good times and the bad. I promise to love you without reservation, comfort you in times of distress, encourage you to achieve all of your goals, laugh with you and cry with you, grow with you in mind and spirit, always be open and honest with you, and cherish you for as long as we both shall live." I finished shakily and waited for Pat's vows tears stinging my eyes.

"Addison, life has given us a second chance at happiness. I come today to give you my love, to give you my heart and my hope for our future together. I promise to bring you joy, to be at home with your spirit, and to learn to love you more each day, through all the days of our lives. Addison, these things I promise I will do That life may grant you ample grace Because I love and cherish you: I vow to treasure what is true That I might touch whom I embrace: These things I promise I will do. I'll build a garden in your view that with sweet fruit will soon replace because I love and cherish you. I vow to love each day anew, for love must dance through time and space: These things I promise I will do. I vow to make your terrors few and then with you those demons we face because I love and cherish you. And now, as we make one of two, a passage we cannot retrace, these things I promise I will do because I love and cherish you. Addison, we take our vows together today. We will be changed forever, and I take them gladly, and without reservation. I promise to honor you, believe in you, protect you, and do everything in my power to make your life happy and fulfilled. This is my promise. Take my hand as we go with joy into our new life together. My love for you is endless and eternal. Because of you, Addison, I laugh, I smile, I dare to dream again. I look forward with great joy to spending the rest of my life with you, caring for you, nurturing you, being there for you in all life has for us, and I vow to be true and faithful for as long as we both shall live." I smiled trying to hold my tears in but as Pat went on the tears wouldn't hold back. Once Pat finished talking he reached over and wiped the tears away.

~Alisha~

I wanted to cry even more after I heard Addy and Shells vows, but I managed to control my emotions. And get out the words I Do.

"You may kiss the brides." Kiss I didn't want a measly kiss. I brought Tommy down to me and locked my lips with his as he snaked his arms around my waist. The church exploded in cheers and clapping as we finally pulled away. It looked like Addy had the same idea as me. I was now Mrs Alisha Mercer and I was happy as could possibly be. At the reception when it was time to throw the bouquets Addy and I stood side by side and threw them together. We laughed as Jamie and Jess caught them and Jeremy and Josh choked on their beers.

"Looks like you guys.." Addz started.

"Have a wedding to start planning for!" I finished. We may have had a joint wedding, but the honeymoon would be two weeks of just me and my husband in the Isle of Fernando, whereas Addy and Shells would be heading off on a two week Caribbean cruise. Life was good and we'd like to keep it that way.

A/N: Ok well that is it for MMG! It's sad to say good bye to this as we've had real fun writing it. We've thrown a lot of crap Addy and Ali's way and they've thought out of it. If we ever think of some more you can guarantee there will be a sequel. Special thanks to Of Personality.x for being with us from the beginning and making sure to review ever single chapter big love too you! Also look out for a new colab by me Loopylou1990 and 450! Will be awesome I promise :D


	61. Chapter 61

I just wanna let everyone know that the sequel to this story is now up on my page (450AirBourne) it's called **Flight Fight.** We myself and LoopyLou1990 hope you enjoy the sequel as much as you enjoyed this one.


End file.
